Making Magic
by Animaneya
Summary: The Big Four have hit Hogwarts. Each come from very different lives with very different personalities, but each have on very similar story. Join Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack as they struggle to make it to graduation and perhaps save the school from something that would send you-know-who running.
1. The letters

**Chapter One**

Merida-

Merida sighed in aggravation as her mother hurried about the kitchen to make breakfast. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail today. It hung all the way to her waist.

Her three younger brothers sat on the opposite side of the table. They each had flaming red hair like Merida. They were flicking each other with their forks and throwing food around. Merida laughed as some scrambled eggs flew into her brother's hair. Her dad hurried inside the kitchen just as her mother finished setting down the rest of the food.

"Morning sweets," he said quickly. He also had red hair, and a short red beard.

"Hey dad," Merida smiled. Her dad kissed her forehead then grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Aren't you staying for breakfast?" he mother asked.

"I'm late Eleanor. I'll be back for dinner," he promised, kissing her mother and then hurrying out the door.

"Bye dad," Merida shouted. Her mother glanced at her.

"Don't shout," she ordered. Merida rolled her eyes. Her mother settled into her chair and began to pass around the plates of food. "I was thinking we should go shopping for new school clothes today," she said to Merida.

"Whatever," Merida replied. Her mother made a face at her use of words, but didn't say anything.

From where she was eating Merida could hear the sound of mail going through the slot. "I'll get it," she said, jumping up from her seat and hurrying into the hall. There was a small pile of letters in the hall next to the door. She grabbed them and headed back into the kitchen. "Here you are," she handed them to her mother.

"Thank you Merida," her mother smiled and took the mail from her. Merida sat down as her mother began to flip through the letters. Suddenly she gasped. Merida looked up in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked. Her mother dropped all the letters, but one.

"Merida," she almost squealed. Merida had never seen her mother this happy. "You've been accepted!" For a moment Merida was scared her mother had signed her up for some crazy boarding school with a bunch of preps.

Her mother passed her the envelope. Merida looked at it suspiciously. The paper felt like old parchment and it had a wax seal with a big H on it. Carefully she opened it and read the letter.

Dear Merida,

You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The first semester will begin on August 23rd. Please take the train at platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. We have included the ticket in the letter along with a list of materials you will need to purchase for school.

Merida skimmed over the rest. It seemed to be just a bunch of rules. Don't use magic in the hall, don't go down this floor, such and such.

"What's Hogwarts?" she asked when she finished.

"It is one of the finest wizardry schools in the world," her mother explained.

"Wizardry?" Merida asked. "Like with magic?"

"Yes. You are a witch Merida," her mother said. Merida's breath hitched. "Your father and I were going to tell you on your eleventh birthday, but the letter came sooner," she shrugged. Merida gaped at her.

"I'm a witch," she gasped. "I-I can cast spells!"

"Well not yet, but that's why you are going to school. The teachers will teach you how to use your magic," her mother said. Merida was still in shock. _How could they have kept this from me for all these years?_ she wondered.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she demanded.

"We were scared you might be a muggle. You never showed any signs of being a witch and we didn't want to tell you that you were and then you not be. But we should have known you would be a witch, after all both of your parents are," her mother smiled.

"You're a witch!" Merida almost screamed. Her being a witch was one thing, but her mother being a witch was another.

"Well yes. And your father is a wizard. We both went to Hogwarts. That's actually where we met," her eyes glazed over like she was looking back at some memory. Merida was in no mood for some sob story of how her mother met her father.

"So you expect me to just pick up and go to some new school out of nowhere and leave behind my old life here! What about my friends?" Merida demanded.

"You'll make new friends and have a new life. A new life with magic. Once you get to Hogwarts, believe me, you'll love it," she laughed. Merida glared at her. She looked back at the letter then back at her mom.

"Fine," she almost growled.

Hiccup-

Hiccup watched Toothless soar through his room. He hated keeping Toothless this small, but nobody could find out he was keeping a dragon in his room or he'd be in HUGE trouble. He heard the sound of his dad coming upstairs and quickly grabbed Toothless from the air.

"Get in there," he ordered while shoving Toothless into a bottle and throwing it under his bed. He turned around just in time for his dad to walk in.

"Hiccup my boy," his dad said.

"Uh hey dad," Hiccup smiled. His dad was a very large man with a long flaming beard. Most of the kids at Hiccup's school thought he was a body builder. It was the only thing that kept them from teasing him.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked.

"No, I forgot my birthday," Hiccup said sarcastically. His dad crossed his arms. "Sorry," Hiccup sighed.

"I've got something for you." His dad seemed about to burst with pride. Hiccup perked up in excitement. His father reached into a pocket and pulled out an envelope. Hiccup's heart beat faster, he knew what that was.

"I've been accepted?" he asked. His father nodded. "Yes," Hiccup yelled. His father laughed as he jumped in the air and pumped his fist. "Can I see it?" he asked. His dad handed him the letter. Hiccup grabbed it and ripped it open. He scanned over the letter and the list of supplies.

"I'll take you to get your supplies in a few days," his dad promised. "We'll pick out your real present then," he promised. Hiccup nodded. He wasn't at all surprised that his dad hadn't gotten him a present. His mom had always been the one to get that stuff.

She had died a few years ago from a spell gone wrong. Hiccup didn't even remember what she was trying to do, just that it killed her. He pushed the thought away and pulled out the bottle containing Toothless.

"We're going to Hogwarts Toothless," he smiled.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel brushed her hair with long smooth strokes. Pascal sat on her shoulder and moved up and down with each stroke. Rapunzel smiled. Her long blond hair reached to her waist now. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Long blond hair, slim, with big green eyes.

"Pretty as a princess," her mother said as she entered the room. Rapunzel glanced at her and smiled.

"Thanks mom," she hugged her. Her mother pet her hair gently.

"It's true. My beautiful girl," she said. Rapunzel's mother was lovely lady and it touched Rapunzel greatly that she thought Rapunzel was beautiful. She had curly black hair that hung to her shoulders. She was tall and slim with blue eyes.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I was going to say we should work in the garden, but I just got the mail and I have a surprise for you," she grinned.

"What?" Rapunzel asked excitedly. Her mother pulled out an envelope and opened it.

"You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," she read. Rapunzel gasped.

"I made it," she jumped up and down. Screaming in delight she bounced around her room. Her mother laughed at her reaction. "When can we go shopping in the wizard world?" Rapunzel asked.

Her mother looked less excited about that. "I suppose in a few days," she sighed. Rapunzel was too happy to worry about her mother's distaste for the outside world.

Jack Frost-

Jack panted as he ran down a dark ally. The moon shone brightly above him and allowed him to see. He dodged a fallen vase and some planks of wood. He could hear them running after him. He glanced back, but couldn't see them.

He jumped over a cardboard box and dove behind a dumpster. He pressed himself against the brick wall behind him and held his breath. The sound of footsteps grew closer and he closed his eyes.

To his relief they passed by. When he could no long hear them he crawled out of his hiding place and ran back the way he had come. Without any pursuers he ran slower this time. When he came to the opening of the ally he glanced around before darting down the street.

He could see a police car parked a few buildings away. Looking around he ran inside a nearby diner. He glanced back outside to see the police man get out of his car and start walking over to him.

"Crap," he breathed. Looking around for a place to hide he spotted a bathroom. He power walked to it and opened the door without knocking, luckily it was empty. He locked the door and leaned against the wall.

After he had caught his breath he placed his ear against the door. He heard the door open and someone entered. "Excuse me ma'm, has this boy been in here?" he asked. Jack held his breath. There was no answer. Then he could hear footsteps. They were heading towards the bathroom.

Jack backed away from the door and looked around for a way out. There was no windows or doors. He was stuck.

The policeman started hammering on the door. "Jack, I know you're in there. Open up," he yelled.

"No way," Jack called back. The door shook under the force of his blows. Then it stopped. Suddenly it burst open as he kicked it down. The policeman jumped in and grabbed Jack. "You lunatic, why are you jumping in the bathroom with me? You have issues," he yelped. The policeman grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the ground.

"No more games Jack. You've run away too many times. They don't want a kid who won't stay," he snarled. Jack swallowed. "Trouble makers like you don't deserve nice families who are willing to open their doors to you." Jack glared at him. "Come on kid," he pushed Jack out the door.

Jack stumbled and fell against the wall. The policeman grabbed his arm and half dragged, half helped Jack out of the diner. As they heading towards his car a man approached them. He had short black hair and tan skin. His eyes were a strange topaz kind of color.

"Excuse me," he said to the policeman. He was wearing something similar to black robes. The policeman glanced at him.

"Look sir, I'm kinda preoccupied at the moment. I've got to deal with this pest right now," he shoved Jack against the car. Jack winced in pain as his body connected with the vehicle.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," the man said. "My name is Alex Yosterfield." Jack recognized the name as the man who had been going to give him a home, but Jack had escaped with a few valuables before the man had returned from work.

"Oh. Well don't worry about your things. I'm sure you'll get them back soon," the policeman said.

"It's not that. It's just, well," the man pulled out a thin stick of wood. "I'm afraid you can't take him." He said a few more words that Jack didn't understand. There was a small explosion of light from the tip of the wood. The policeman blinked then looked at him confusedly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm just taking Jack back to the house," Alex said. He gently pulled Jack from the policeman's grip. The policeman let go and backed away.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Alex nodded.

"Absolutely. Now thank you for your service," he smiled. He turned and began to walk away. Jack paused and looked at the policeman. He rubbed his head and slipped into his car. Jack gaped at him.

"Are you coming Jack?" Alex asked. Jack glanced at him.

"Umm," he said. Alex laughed.

"I should have expected as much. Here, maybe this will help explain it," he handed Jack an envelope. Jack opened it and in the harsh street lights read what it said. He looked up at Alex.

"No way," he smiled. Alex grinned.

"You better believe it," Alex winked. Jack looked back down at the letter then up at Alex.

"Alright," he shrugged.

**A/N:**

**So I couldn't wait any long to start writing. I had two people say they liked this one better so I chose it. Sorry if you would have rather me chose something else, you should have reviewed! Well this is a modern story so Rapunzel and Merida aren't princesses, they are just rich. Rapunzel doesn't have healing hair she just likes to grow it out and her mother isn't some creeper who keeps her in a tower, her mother just doesn't like the outside world and tries to keep Rapunzel from it. Hiccup isn't a Viking in this, he does live in the wizard world with his father though. Rapunzel's mother is a witch so she already knew about all that stuff, but they don't live in the wizard world. Merida lives in the real world. Jack has no home and is constantly moving from family to family because he is always running off and getting into trouble. Of course in this story he is not the spirit of winter he's just an average kid with white hair and he is better at spells that have to do with winter and snow than anyone else. Wow this is a long author's note. Sorry for saying all this. Well please review! **


	2. Shopping

**Chapter Two**

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel followed her mother through the throngs of people inside Diagon Alley. Her mother was dressed in a big coat and kept jumping away from people just to jump into another person. She seemed very flustered. Rapunzel was slightly embarrassed by her behavior when people would stop and laugh and whisper while looking at them. She wished her mother would just calm down.

"What's the first thing we need?" he mother asked her. Rapunzel pulled the list of needed school supplies from the pocket of her bright purple coat.

"Three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves, and one winter cloak. All in black," Rapunzel read. Her mother nodded.

"We'll get that at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," her mother said hurrying towards the shop. Rapunzel raced after her. Inside it was dark and stuffy and smelled of fabric. A short, and slightly chubby witch greeted them as they entered.

"Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes," Rapunzel's mother answered.

"Right this way please," the women ushered Rapunzel towards the back of the store. "We'll get you all fitted and ready in no time."

"I'll run out and get your books," her mother called after her. "I believe I remember which ones we need." Rapunzel gulped as her mother left. She allowed Madam Malkin to change her into a very plain and dull black robe. She began to take measurements and shifted the fabric for changes. When she was done she pulled out a wand and began to point at Rapunzel's robe and say all sorts of spells.

Rapunzel's robe began to move and flutter all around her. She smiled as it stopped and fell around her, the perfect size.

"Thanks you," she said to the little witch. Madam Malkin smiled and shook it off. Then she went to fetch Rapunzel two other robes, the hat, the gloves and the cloak.

When she returned Rapunzel tried on the hat which was a perfect fit. The robes were all the same so Madam Malkin didn't make her try them all on. The cloak proved to be too large so Madam Malkin had to shrink it down to size.

"There, now you're ready for Hogwarts," she smiled when they had finished. At the same time her mother arrived.

"I've got your books," she announced proudly, like she had just braved a dragon to win Rapunzel's school books. "What's next?"

"My wand, cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales," Rapunzel said.

"Let's go to Ollivanders and pick up your wand," her mother said. She paid Madam Malkin and then she and Rapunzel headed back into the cold London air. They pushed through the crowds until they had reached a shabby old building that looked ready to fall over. The sign over head read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. It looked like it used to be gold, but all the paint was gone now.

"How old is this shop?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Who knows? It's been around for longer than I have," she shrugged. Rapunzel gawked at it as her mother dragged her inside. "Mr. Ollivander," she called. A portly man in a suit and with glasses practically waddled to them from a row of boxes that Rapunzel assumed contained wands. The whole store was full of rows upon rows of boxes. Rapunzel let her gaze travel over the old dusty store as her mother talked to the man.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Are you ready to find your wand deary?" the elderly man asked. Rapunzel nodded. He looked at her thoughtfully. "I think I've got just the wand for you," he waddled down one of the rows.

"I'll go get the rest of the items on your list while you're in here," her mother smiled. She practically ran out of the shop and down the street. Rapunzel knew her mother thought she was doing Rapunzel a favor by getting everything as fast as she could so they wouldn't have to stay out for too long.

"Here we are. Unicorn hair, willow, and ten inches," Mr. Ollivander waddled back over with an open box in his hand. It contained a silvery looking wand with a wavy looking handle. Rapunzel picked it up, unsure what to do. "Wave it," he instructed. Rapunzel waved the wand and it sent the little man spinning into the air.

"Oh," she squeaked.

"Nope," he said sternly when he landed on the ground again. Rapunzel quickly placed it back in the box. Mr. Ollivander began to search for a new wand. "Another Unicorn hair, hawthorn, and nine inches," he handed her another wand.

This one was a light brown with an almost golden looking handle. It had engravings of plants and suns along the handle that seemed to glow. Rapunzel liked this wand. She didn't have to wave it for the tip began to emit a lovely glow that turned into one of the suns on the handle. It illuminated the room and made her hair glow. She gasped as it went out. Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded.

"There's your wand," he said. Rapunzel smiled too.

"Thank you."

"I didn't choose it for you. The wand chooses the wizard, or in this case the witch," he winked at her. Rapunzel looked down in amazement at the think wand in her hands. Just then her mother appeared at the door.

"Have you found it yet?" she asked. Rapunzel nodded and showed her mother her wand. "Ooh, very nice." She handed Mr. Ollivander a handful of Galleons and they turned to leave. As they were turning the door opened.

Standing there was a boy about Rapunzel's age with pale skin and frosty white hair. His eyes were a strange blue that almost looked grey. He was tall and thin and very handsome. He glanced at Rapunzel then glanced away like she meant as much to him as a bug.

"Mr. Ollivander," a man smiled from behind the boy. He was much taller than the boy with tan skin and black hair. "I've brought Jack to get his wand," he said. Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"Hello Alex," Mr. Ollivander said. "Good luck at Hogwarts Rapunzel," Mr. Ollivander called as she and her mother slipped past the Alex and Jack.

"Thanks," Rapunzel called back as they stepped outside. Alex smiled and nodded to them, but Jack ignored them. _Rude_, she thought as he closed the door behind them.

Jack Frost-

"Dragon heartstring, hickory wood, and thirteen inches," Mr. Ollivander said, offering Jack his fifteenth wand of the day. So far all of them had either done nothing of sent fireworks exploding everywhere.

This wand was longer than the rest with dark wood and had a silvery-blue glow. It almost looked like it had blue lines running over it. The end was slightly crooked, but Jack thought it looked cool like that.

He picked up the wand carefully, hoping it would do something cool. As he flicked it the windows were covered with ice. The flowers in a nearby vase also froze over. The ice shone in the sunlight then began to glow with an unearthly light. The flowers glowed too. It was oddly beautiful. Alex laughed and patted Jack on the back.

"I say you've got your wand," he smiled. Jack grinned and glanced at Mr. Ollivander. He nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They turned to see a mad wearing something very similar to Alex. He pointed at Alex with a very urgent look on his face. Alex sighed.

"I've got some business to attend to Jack. Why don't you just stay in here and I'll be back soon," Alex said. Jack shrugged and plopped down in an old chair next to Mr. Ollivanders's desk.

"I'll watch him," Mr. Ollivander promised as Alex exited the store. When he was gone Mr. Ollivander waddled over to some boxes and began to mumbled to himself and rearrange them. Jack sighed and looked around the store.

"So how old is this store?" Jack asked.

"Oh much, much, much older than any store in Diagon Alley. It's even older than me," he laughed.

"So you haven't always owned the store?" Jack asked.

"Goodness no. It has always been owned by the Ollivanders, but not by me. It has been passed down our family for years and now I've got it," he smiled. Jack nodded, not really interested in the store's history of owners.

"Did you go Hogwarts?" he asked. Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Yes I did. Back when Neville Longbottom was Headmaster," he reminisced. Jack could barely hold in his laughter at the name. He coughed to cover it up and took a few deep breaths to get a hold of himself.

"So, uh, who's Headmaster now?" he asked.

"Nicholas Jurntry," Mr. Ollivander answered. "Peculiar fellow, but Longbottom had faith that he would be a good replacement." _At least his last name isn't Longbottom_, Jack thought. He laughed quietly at the thought.

"So how many other people have been in here that will go to Hogwarts?" he asked. Mr. Ollivander thought for a moment before answering.

"Quite a few. There was Rapunzel who was in here before, that odd toad looking boy, then the very quiet girl with dark hair, the short boy, the skinny boy, the fat boy, the girl with flaming hair," Mr. Ollivander began to rattle off a list of kids who had been there to purchase wands. Jack tuned out and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall.

Hiccup-

Hiccup breathed in the smell of roasted toad and ice cream. He smiled and took a bite of his lunch. His father was eating across from him. He seemed pleased with how the day had gone. They had gotten his uniform from Madam Malkin, his books from Flourish and Blotts, and had even gotten him a new owl. It was a great horned owl that Hiccup had named Flighty. His favorite purchase was his wand.

It was phoenix feather, beech wood, and ten inches. It was pale and then darker at the handle part. It was slightly bent, but Hiccup liked it.

"Ready to go get your cauldron?" his dad asked. Hiccup nodded. Throwing away their food they grabbed all their bags and Flighty's cage then headed towards another store. It was filled with cauldrons, scales, and all sorts of tools for making potions.

Hiccup explored the store on his own, leaving his dad to find the pewter cauldron. He was walking down an aisle of many different bubbling potions when he tripped over something. Turing around he saw a very, very short, pudgy boy laying on the ground.

"Why you oaf," he snapped, trying to pick himself off the ground. He was so chubby that he began to roll over. Hiccup restrained himself from laughing and held out his hand to help. The boy grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet, early pulling Hiccup over.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you," Hiccup apologized. The boy stuck his nose in the air and snorted.

"Likely story," he said. His voice was very snobby and Hiccup felt that this wasn't a very nice person. "I'm Gowthur by the way. Gowthur Reburned the fourth," he added. Hiccup didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

"Gowthur," a man called. He walked around the corner. "Gowthur your mother and I are ready to leave," he said. If Hiccup hadn't of known he would have never guessed the two were related. The man was tall and pale with a slim figure. Gowthur was short and fat with tan skin and big topaz eyes. He reminded Hiccup of a toad.

"Yes father," Gowthur called. He glared at Hiccup then trotted towards his father. He moved so incredibly slowly that Hiccup decided he wouldn't stand around and wait for him to reach his father. He turned around and walked as quickly as he could back to his dad.

Merida-

Merida and her mother were walking along Diagon alley at a slow pace. Neither of them minded the crowded street and the loud noises. Merida was trying to take everything in. She had never seen so many odd people.

There were some ladies that looked like the witches from movies with warts and big noses and pointy hats. Others looked tall and elegant like her mother. Some of the men had so much facial hair Merida thought for sure they were werewolves.

One person really stuck in her head. He was taller than anyone she'd ever seen with a long black cloak that covered most of his body. His face was in shadow from the hood of his cloak. Despite the darkness Merida had caught sight of his eyes. They were red, like blood. She had never seen anything like it.

When he looked at her she felt like she was in terrible trouble and looked away. When she looked back he was still staring and she hurried forward pulling her mother with her until they had lost him in the crowd.

So far they had her wand, an eleven inch cedar with phoenix feather, her uniform, her cauldron, her scales, and her phials. Now they were searching for a telescope and her books.

"Apothecary might have a telescope," her mother suggested. Together they fought their way through the crowd to a big yellow building. Inside they were met by the most horrible smell of rotten eggs.

"Gross," Merida said, covering her nose with her hand. Her mother ignored the smell and began to search for a telescope. Merida wandered away, looking at all the different ingredients.

Then she heard the sound of voices. She glanced around, but couldn't see anyone. Intrigued she followed the noise to find two men in black robes whispering to each other. They were both tall and tan with black hair. Merida hid behind a glass container of eyeballs.

"You can't be serious Alex," one of them whispered.

"Come on Drake," the other one, presumably Alex, said back. "He needs us to watch him. Who knows what could happen if we don't!"

"Who knows what could happen if we do," Drake shot back. "He's dangerous. Why do you think he's alone to begin with?"

"We don't have that answer. But you know what," Alex lowered his voice so Merida couldn't hear, "said about him." Drake sighed.

"That's why you can't do this. If it goes wrong it will just come back to you," Drake pointed out. Alex placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I can handle myself. I teach defense against the dark arts after all," he joked. Drake didn't laugh.

"I guess I'll see you when school starts," he said. Alex nodded. "Watch yourself brother," Drake warned.

"You too," Alex said. Drake nodded then walked down one of the rows of ingredients. Alex stayed still for a moment then walked away. Merida watched them leave in confusion.

"I wonder what that was about," she wondered aloud."

"What was about?" he mother asked, rounding the corner. Merida nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"Oh, nothing."

"I found you a telescope," she pulled out a silver, collapsible telescope. Merida smiled and nodded. "So you can use the family owl for mail so we don't have to get one of those," her mother said to herself. Together they walked towards the front to pay for the telescope.

As they reached the front desk Merida noticed a man dressed in black robes walking out of the store. She watched him disappear into the crowd before following her mother.

**A/N:**

**Wow! Chapter two is up already. I really like how this is going. I think I made the write choice or at least you guys did. Thanks to disnerd, Eva Maverx, and Hazel for reviewing. Reviews are very motivating to help me write. Disnerd I'm a HUGE Jackunzel fan too. I totally love them together. They don't wear shoes, I mean that is just cute. However they do wear them in this story haha. Hazel you are just going to have to read and find out if there is jackunzel or not! Don't you love how I made Neville become Headmaster. I always loved Neville and one time my brother and I were watching the Deathly Hallows part two and it was at the end showing how everybody got married and had kids and I was like "Where's Neville?" So Jacob said "He's probably Headmaster now." I just thought that would be really funny, but I really liked the idea so yeah, Neville was the Headmaster. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. Train Ride

**Chapter Three **

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel pushed through the crowds of people in the train station. Her mother was behind her in her beautiful red coat that hung past her waist with tiny black buttons keeping it on her. Rapunzel herself wore an overly large pale purple sweater with black leggings and tan boots. Her very, very, long blond hair was tied in braid and then wrapped up into a bun on the back of her head.

She was pushing a large cart with her luggage, a large suitcase filled with clothes and a smaller suitcase with pictures, books, and her art utensils, and had a small tan bag with her school supplies. Sitting atop her suitcase was a bottle containing her pet chameleon, Pascal. He stared out at the people with the same look they wore when they looked at the little lizard in the bottle.

"Mother, I told you platform 9 ¾ will be somewhere in between platforms 9 and 10," Rapunzel heard someone say. She glanced around. The voice belonged to a little red head girl. Her hair was crazy curly and was up in a ponytail. She was in a green overcoat and had on tight black pants and tan leather boots.

She was pushing a cart like Rapunzel with a large suitcase and a smaller suitcase. However she had no pet. Her mother was a tall woman with braided brown hair and elegant clothes.

"Yes Merida. Now tell me where platforms 9 and 10 are," she sighed. There were three other children with them, all boys. They looked to be the same age with red hair and freckled faces.

"Over here," Merida began to push her cart through the crowds of people. Her mother and the three boys followed her.

"Mother," Rapunzel turned to her mother. She glanced at her.

"What is it Rapunzel? I'm trying to find the platform."

"That girl said she knew where it was," Rapunzel motioned towards Merida and her family. Her mother glanced that way.

"What girl?" she asked. Rapunzel looked back to see that Merida had disappeared into the crowd.

"I'll show you," Rapunzel took off after the girl.

"Rapunzel," her mother shouted before following her. Rapunzel could just see the mother's brown hair above the crowd. Keeping her eyes on it she weaved through the crowd until she reached them. The crowd had thinned out around a brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10. Merida was hugging her mother as Rapunzel pulled up. They glanced at her.

"Oh, hello. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Merida's mother asked. Rapunzel nodded. "So is my daughter, Merida. It's her first year."

"Mom," Merida rolled her eyes. "I can talk for myself." Her mother smiled and patted her head.

"Yes you can dear. Have fun at school." She kissed Merida's head then picked up one of the boys.

"Rapunzel," her mother panted when she reached them. "Don't you ever run off like that again."

"I found the platform mother," Rapunzel ignored her mother and turned towards the brick wall. Merida was standing in front of it with a look of concentration on her face.

"Well done Rapunzel. Now be careful at school and make lots of friends," her mother kissed her head. "Good luck."

"Bye mom," Merida called as she ran at the wall. Rapunzel wasn't surprised when Merida walked right through. Her mother had attended Hogwarts and had told Rapunzel what to expect.

"Bye," Rapunzel called and she followed Merida through the wall.

Jack Frost-

Jack flipped his white hair out of his eyes and gave his trunk one last shove. It slid into the train's luggage compartment and he smiled. He grabbed his smaller bag and lugged it inside the train. He walked down the aisle by himself glancing at the kids around him. Most were first years, like himself, but a few looked older.

There were a few empty seats in some of the booths, but he kept walking. He had no desire to sit with idiots he was being forced to spend the next year with. Finding an empty booth he threw his bag into the bag compartment and settled down.

He stared out the window at the crowds of parents waving good bye to their children. His were nowhere to be seen. Even if they were there he wouldn't know. His parents had abandoned him as a baby, not wanting a wizard as a son. Alex wasn't there either, he had dropped Jack off then had to hurry to the school before the students arrived.

Suddenly the booth doors opened and he looked up. A skinny boy was standing there. He had shaggy brown hair and lots of freckles. He was wearing a plain green shirt and brown pants.

"Oh, sorry. I thought it was empty." The kid turned to leave.

"It's ok. It pretty much is," Jack shrugged. The boy smiled and pulled his bag in. He struggled to throw it into the bag compartment. Jack slowly stood up and shoved it in with one arm.

"Thanks. I'm Hiccup by the way," he panted. Jack nodded.

"I'm Jack. You might want to get some water," he joked. Hiccup laughed. The two settled down opposite from each other.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Hiccup asked.

"Um what houses are there?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked shocked that he didn't know.

"Didn't your parents tell you about Hogwarts? Or do you have muggle parents and they didn't know about Hogwarts? But then you could have read the pamphlet."

"Um more like no parents. And I don't really read," Jack shrugged.

"I love to read," Hiccup said. Jack blinked. "I already know several spells. I want to be in Ravenclaw."

"Are they the nerds?" Jack asked. Hiccup laughed. "So what houses are there?"

"Gryffindor the brave, Slytherin the ambitious, Ravenclaw the smart, and Hufflepuff the gentle."

"Oh. I don't know where I'll go," Jack said. They grew quiet. Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and black. "What is that?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"This is Toothless," Hiccup opened his hand to revile a tiny black dragon. It was about the size of his palm and had a wingspan from his wrist to his fingertips.

"Wow," Jack leaned forward to inspect the little dragon closer. He reached out a finger and the dragon snapped at it. Jack pulled it back and laughed. Hiccup laughed too.

"I thought we were supposed to bring owls or cats or something," Jack said. Hiccup shrugged.

"I'm a dragon whisperer," he smiled. "Besides if Toothless is shrunk then he could pass for a bat and they said we could bring those. But don't tell anyone about him," he added at the end. Jack nodded. "I saw some girl with a chameleon. I don't really think they care what we bring."

"You saw Pascal?" a voice asked. They turned and saw two girls standing in the door way. One was a blond with her hair in a braided bun. Jack thought she looked very familiar, but he couldn't remember who she was. The other was a ginger with her hair in a curly ponytail.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Pascal is my chameleon," the blond explained. "He's lost."

"I just meant that I saw him when you had him and were getting on the train," Hiccup explained. The girl nodded. She glanced at Jack.

"Hey, I saw you at Ollivanders when I was getting my wand," she said pointing at him. She smiled and Jack realized that's where he remembered her from.

"Oh yeah, Rapunzel right?" he checked. She nodded.

"Jack?"

"Yeah," he answered. "This is Hiccup," he motioned towards the skinny boy. Hiccup waved and Rapunzel nodded at him. The red head blinked.

"I'm Merida," she said. Jack nodded. Both of the girls were cute, even though the red head's hair was crazy. He slid over in his seat.

"Wanna sit here?" he asked. Hiccup looked shocked and gave him a pleading look to take it back. Jack ignored him.

"We've already got seats, but we really do need to find Pascal," Rapunzel said. Hiccup looked relieved. "If you see him let us know," she said as they turned to leave. Jack nodded and they left the booth.

Hiccup-

Hiccup sighed as they left and sunk into his seat. Jack looked at him curiously. "What was that about? They're just girls," Jack pointed out.

"I don't do well with girls," Hiccup shrugged. "In case you haven't noticed I'm a bit of a dork." Jack busted out laughing louder than before.

"So, they seemed nice. I doubt they would have made fun of you. Besides they were way more interested in me than you. They probably didn't even notice you were here so you didn't have anything to worry about," Jack joked.

"You're probably right," Hiccup said putting his head in his hands. Jack rolled his eyes and looked out the window. They remained silent as the train traveled through fields with cows and sheep.

Then the door opened. A short little witch stood there with a trolley full of treats. "Anything from the trolley?" she asked. Jack glanced at Hiccup. He shrugged.

"Sure," Jack said standing up to investigate what there was. Hiccup sighed and followed him out. In the hall there were a few kids running around and throwing paper at each other. Some had their wands out and were casting small spells.

Hiccup ducked just in time to dodge a tiny sparkling firework. The girl who cast it giggled and ran by him, chasing it down the hall. Hiccup bought some chocolate frogs and every flavor beans then sat back down in the booth.

Jack was loaded down with pumpkin pasties. He dumped them into the empty seat and started eating them. "Wow, these are good," he seemed surprised.

"Wait till you've had a chocolate frog," Hiccup tossed him one. Jack ripped it open and grabbed the frog before it could escape.

"Can I eat it?" he asked. Hiccup nodded. Jack plopped the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed. "It is good. But just a little odd how it moves in your mouth." Hiccup laughed.

"I prefer every flavor beans. I hope there's a peppermint one," he began to dig through his box. He found a green one and gave it to Toothless, thinking it was grass. Toothless seemed to enjoy it so Hiccup guessed he was wrong.

"Maybe it was a booger," Jack suggested. Hiccup glanced at Toothless who burped some green fire. They busted out laughing.

Merida-

Merida followed Rapunzel back to their booth. They had found Pascal in a booth full of fifth-year boys. It had been very awkward asking if they had seen her pet chameleon. They had been nice about it though.

All of them were from Hufflepuff and said they hoped they would be in their house. Secretly Merida was hoping for Gryffindor.

They entered their booth and sat down in their seats. Rapunzel put Pascal back in his

bottle. "Don't run away again," she scolded him. The two other girls in their booth watched them with big eyes. One was named Tess with short blond hair and green highlights. She was hoping to be a Slytherin. The other one was named Pally. She had sandy-brown hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes.

She was from some old wizard family by the name of Bluemont. She was pretty much destined to be a Ravenclaw since that's where her whole family had gone.

"Where was he?" Tess asked.

"With a bunch of fifth-year Hufflepuff boys," Rapunzel answered. The two girls laughed.

"Tuff luck," Pally said. "Were they nice or were they more like the cat calling boys who were sitting at the front of the train?"

"Oh they were very nice. They said they hoped we would be in their house," Rapunzel said pleasantly. Tess smirked.

"Were they cute?" Pally asked.

"Eh," Merida shrugged. They laughed. Rapunzel scolded her with her eyes.

"We should probably get into our robes," Pally said. Merida closed the booth doors and the four girls quickly changed into the robes they had packed. Merida felt funny in her flowing black robes. Rapunzel twirled around and they billowed around her.

"Pretty," she smiled.

"I think they're kind of ugly," Pally said. "At least they're very dull."

"They'll look better when we add our house colors to them," Rapunzel said.

**A/N:**

**So here's the third chapter. It's a bit of a filler, even though this is the one where they all meet. They interact more later on, I think it's too soon for them to be friends right now. Thanks to TheStoryTeller231, Eva Maverx, disnerd, guest, Luna Grander, and YAY for reviewing. You guys are really encouraging. I read your reviews and I'm all like aww thanks! **** I wouldn't be writing this without you guys. So up next is the sorting ceremony. I guess I've got to come up with a song for the hat. Yikes. Maybe I'll just skip that, haha. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Sorting

**Chapter Four**

**Hiccup-**

Hiccup and Jack stood up as the train came to a halt. They pulled their things from the bag compartments. Hiccup stashed Toothless in his pocket again. "Remember, no one can know," he reminded Jack. Jack nodded.

Together they pushed open the booth doors and stumbled into the throngs of students trying to get off the train. For a moment they were both separated then Hiccup spotted Jack's white hair and struggled back to him.

"Thought I'd lost you for a moment," Jack said. Together they were able to fight their way off the train behind some third years. On the platform they looked around, unsure where to go.

"First years," they heard someone calling. Jack nudged Hiccup and motioned to where a very cranky looking elderly man was standing. "First years," he called again. They hurried over to him.

Hiccup spotted Merida and Rapunzel with a few other first year girls. Rapunzel waved, but Hiccup pretended not to see. He and Jack were in a group of large first year boys. Hiccup moved closer to his new friend, wanting to know he wouldn't be alone if they were bullies.

"Alright, my name is Gossle. We will be taking the boats to the castle. It's four to a boat, no more and no less," the old man snarled.

"What's his problem?" one of the big boys asked.

"Probably wishes he could be this cool," Jack answered. The other boys laughed and nodded their agreement. Gossle began to hobble towards a large lake where several small boats were docked.

Jack and Hiccup grabbed one. As they were getting in Merida ran up to them. "Hey that's our boat," she pointed to her and Rapunzel. Jack and Hiccup exchanged a look.

"I think it's technically the school's boat," Hiccup pointed out. Jack laughed. Merida looked furious. Rapunzel seemed to be hiding giggles behind her hand.

"Everyone in a boat right now," Gossle ordered. Merida and Rapunzel had no choice, but to get in the boat with Jack and Hiccup. Jack and Rapunzel didn't seem to mind sharing it. Merida looked angry and Hiccup was just uncomfortable. Jack sat at the front steering with Rapunzel right next to him. She was leaning over the edge to look in the water when she screamed and jumped back.

"What?" Merida asked. She gave Jack an accusing look, obviously suspecting he had done something.

"There's a squid in the water," Rapunzel gasped.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot Hogwarts had a giant squid. It's harmless really, just really big," Hiccup assured her. Rapunzel looked back at the water with interest now instead of fear. Merida and Jack looked too. Hiccup even dared a quick peek into the dark, murky water to see the faint pinkish form of the squid.

Soon the reached the other edge of the lake. It was like a large island with a huge castle on it. The castle was made of several towers, and covered with hundreds of glowing windows. It was a sight to behold from the little boat.

"So this is where we are going to be staying for the next year," Jack breathed. His blue eyes were wide with awe. On the train ride he had told Hiccup about not having a family. Hiccup thought it was probably one of the nicest places he had seen.

"Alright now, follow me," Gossle snapped as he began to walk towards the castle. Merida and Rapunzel stayed next to them on the walk up. Merida had lightened up now and seemed comfortable with them. Hiccup however was still unsure about hanging out with girls.

As they entered the castle the whole group gasped. It was filled with pictures and suits of armors that covered almost every inch of the walls. There were also floating candle sticks here and there down the hall.

The pictures were alive with activity as the first years walked by. Some of them waved to them and others called out hello. Jack looked mesmerized by it all, as did Merida. Hiccup noticed Rapunzel didn't seem surprised that the people in the pictures were moving.

Gossle lead them up a stair case where a man in long black robes, similar to what they were wearing, was waiting for them. He had tan skin and black hair.

"That's Alex," Jack whispered. Hiccup nodded. Jack had also told him about his escape from the police and how Alex had rescued him.

"Here they are Alex," Gossle said.

"Thanks Gossle. I can take it from here," he said to the old man. Gossle nodded and slipped into a large wooden door. "My name is Alex Yosterfield. I am the Defense Against the Dark-Arts teacher. I'm also the head of Ravenclaw house.

"Before we go in to be sorted I'm going to tell you a few rules. First of all, you are not allowed to use magic in the corridors. Second, the teacher's lounge is off limits to students. Third, the Dark Forest is off limits to first years. If you break and rules you will have points deducted from your house, points that could win you the House Cup.

"The House Cup is presented to one house at the end of each year that has the most points. Good grades and behavior help you earn points. Now I will go see if they are ready for you," Alex said. He spun around and his robes flowed out around him. He walked swiftly towards the door Gossle had entered.

"Ready to find your house?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"I guess," Jack shrugged. He didn't seem nearly as excited as Hiccup was. Rapunzel and Merida were whispering behind them about what house they wanted to be in. Hiccup was trying to hear what they were saying when someone shoved him forward.

He yelped and fell onto the stairs. The kids began to laugh at him as Jack helped him up. To his horror Merida was laughing loudly with them. Rapunzel looked sympathetically at him then elbowed Merida in the ribs. Merida quieted down, but the others didn't.

"Who did that?" Jack demanded. At that the kids grew quite. Someone coughed. Hiccup recognized him immediately.

"Gowthur," he growled. Gowthur looked at him innocently.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't see you," he shrugged. Hiccup glared at him. Jack stepped in front of him.

"You better be sorry or you'll have me to deal with toad boy," Jack threatened, raising his fist. Hiccup could see the fear in Gowthur's eyes, but he hid it.

"What's the matter? Have to get your friends to fight for you? I'm very surprised," Gowthur said, "that you have friends," he added at the end. Hiccup grinded his teeth.

"Why you little," Jack said, but Hiccup grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"He's not worth it," Hiccup shook his head. Jack still looked furious, but didn't argue. Just then Alex reappeared.

"Come on," he called. As the crowd began to move forward there was a commotion behind them. Hiccup turned to see Gowthur lying face down exactly where Hiccup had been lying. Merida was reaching down to help him up.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I've just got big feet," she winked at Hiccup. Hiccup blushed and hurried to catch up to Jack.

Merida-

The banquette room was even better than the halls. The ceiling above them, if there was one, looked like the nighttime sky. It looked like the pillars just traveled up into the sky then disappeared. There were candles floating in the air and lit the room with a warm glow.

The room was filled with five tables. Four of them were obviously for the four different houses. The fifth stretched across at the end of the room. It appeared to be for the teachers. Sitting in the very middle of the table was an odd man.

He was very tall with long brown hair and pale skin. His eyes were a bright hazel. He was decked in and a golden robe with silver trimmings. He had his hands folded on the table in front of him. His fingers were long and bonny and reminded Merida of spider legs.

Alex led them in between the tables to the very front of the room. The students at the four tables watched them eagerly. They bunched into a group when they stopped walking. Alex stepped in front and pulled out a three legged stool. He placed a very old, very ratty looking pointed hat on it.

The whole room had turned quiet. The hat had begun to move. A long rip at the front opened like a mouth and began to sing:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts

Oh what a name,

Hogwarts, Hogwarts

It went down in fame.

Filled with smart people

And those who are not.

Those who are brave,

And those who worry a lot.

Four houses it homes

Not one is the same.

You each belong in one

But which do you claim?

Hufflepuff is for heart

Ravenclaw is for brain

Gryffindor is for courage

And Slytherin is for gain.

Don't worry what to choose

That's what I do.

I'll search your inner thoughts

And find where to put you!

The room exploded into cheers as the hat ended its song. As the noise died down Alex approached the stool. He pulled out a long parchment.

"As I call your name come forward," he said. He looked down at his list. "Addison, Deb," he called. A short girl with pale skin and dark hair stepped forward. Alex pulled the hat off of the stool so she could sit down. Then he set the hat on her head. It was quiet for a moment.

"RAVENCLAW," it shouted. A table to the right exploded into cheers. The girl quietly took a seat next to some ginger boy.

"Baker, Florence," Alex continued. A skinny boy with blond hair, glasses, and buck teeth walked forwards. He looked like a nerd and Merida thought for sure he would get Ravenclaw. It surprised her greatly when the hat yelled GRYFFINDOR. Alex ticked through the B's and then he reached the D's.

"Dunbroch, Merida," Alex called her name. Merida swallowed and walked forward nervously. Her knees were shaking slightly as she hoped for Gryffindor. As she sat down Alex placed the hat on her head. It was large and almost covered her eyes. This close she could hear it muttering about her mind.

"Hmmm interesting. You don't know much about wizards, but you are dying to prove you belong. Brave too. Interesting," he mumbled. Merida held her breath. "GRYFFINDOR," the hat finally cheered. The table to the far right cheered loudly. Merida let out a relieved sigh and rushed over to her table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," smiled a pretty strawberry blond girl. "I'm June, a third year."

"Hi, I'm Merida," Merida smiled. The girl laughed.

"I know. They did just announce your name to the whole school," she pointed out. Merida blushed with embarrassment.

"Be nice June," a gangly brunette said.

"My name is Ferris," he introduced himself. "Fifth year." Merida nodded then turned back to Alex and the others. He had already reached the F's.

"Flynn, Liam," he called. A cute boy with shaggy brown hair and dark skin walked forward. He had a nice build and warm brown eyes. The hat hardly touched him before yelling "GRYFFINDOR." He sat next to Merida.

"Frost, Jack," Alex said. Merida glanced at Jack a he took a seat on the stool. He looked calm and confident. Most of the people so far had looked like they were about to pass out. The hat sat on his head in silence. The room grew quiet again.

After a few minutes the students broke out into frenzied whispers. "What if he doesn't belong?" Merida heard someone say.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat finally decided. The table on the far left cheered loudly as Jack made his way to them.

"Gothel, Rapunzel," Alex called. Rapunzel hurried forward and sat on the stool. It didn't take long for the hat to choose her house.

"HUFFLEPUFF," it screeched. Rapunzel grinned and hurried over to the table of cheering people.

"Haddock, Hiccup," Alex called. The thin boy from the boats walked forward. He looked excited instead of nervous when he sat down.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat cried. Hiccup nodded and ran to grab a seat.

By the end of the sorting ceremony they were joined by Blake, a charming black haired boy who looked like Liam, Dorian, a bubble head blond, Ellen, a quiet brownish-blond, Rallis, a beefy curly haired blond, and Ruben, a slim brunette.

"Now here are a few words from Nicholas Jurntry," Alex said before taking a seat next to a slim witch with white hair and a thin face.

"The sixth corridor is off limits," Nicholas said as he rose from his seat. "It's a new rule and I want ALL of you to obey it," he emphasized all. "Now remember to do your best to earn points for your team and don't go wandering around at night." Silently he sunk back into his chair.

"He seems friendly," Blake noted.

"Like a snake," Merida agreed.

Jack Frost-

Jack was sitting next to Tess and Bounder, a large boy with black hair. Another big boy with black hair was sitting across from them.

"The name's Shade," he introduced himself. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Shade?"

Shade laughed. "I haven't got the weirdest name. Did you hear that guy named Gowthur. Now that is one weird name." Bounder nodded his agreement.

"I think he's from some old wizard family. Supposedly they are very close to the Ministry of Magic," Tess said.

"The what?" Jack asked. They looked at him.

"Are you from a muggle family?" Shade asked suspiciously.

"I honestly don't know," Jack said. "I don't have any family that I know about. Recently I've been living with Alex," he told them.

"The Defense Against the Dark-Arts teacher?" Tess asked. Jack nodded. "So you're probably ahead in class," she joked.

"Yeah right. So far all I've done with my wand is freeze some windows," Jack shrugged.

"So who are our other teachers?" Bounder asked Shade. Shade motioned to the women next to Alex.

"That's Professor Starling. She teaches potions, head of Slytherin. She's not one to mess with. Next to her is Professor Durwing. He teaches transfiguration. He's the head of Hufflepuff. He's very easy to get off topic," Shade said. Professor Durwing was short with grey hair and tiny glasses.

"Who's that?" Jack gestured towards the man who had come to talk to Alex when they had been in Diagon Alley.

"Drake Yosterfield. He's Alex's brother. He teaches you how to fly. He's the head of Gryffindor. Some say it's not fair since he referees the Quiditch matches and favors Gryffindor, but I say they need all the help they can get beating us," Shade said. "I'm a beater myself."

"What's Quiditch?" Jack asked. They looked at him again. Then Shade began to explain the game that involved flying on a broomstick and trying to shoot a ball through three rings.

Rapunzel-

"Hufflepuff first years, follow me," Tanner led them out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. Rapunzel was walking with Drew and Ashley. Drew was rather short with grey hair and grey eyes. He said that his older brother had turned his hair grey as a joke and it hadn't changed back. Ashley had crazy poufy brown hair.

"Come on," Tanner called. He was the perfect for Hufflepuff. He was very nice and cute with curly brown hair and had dimples when he smiled.

He led them to a large portrait of an old man in a rocking chair. "Newt tail," Tanner said. The old man's portrait swung open to reveal a common room. It was decorated with a bright yellow rug and yellow tapestries of badgers. There was a large stone fireplace at one end of the room along with several armchairs.

"The girl dormitories are that way," Tanner motioned up some stairs. "The boys are that way," He pointed to another flight of stairs. The group separated as the girls and boys went to their own dormitories.

Rapunzel found a bed where her large suitcase had been placed. It was open and now had an arrangement of yellow ties and scarves. She pulled the suitcase off her bed and dug through till she found her PJs.

The other girls in the room were changing into them too. Everyone was so full of food that all they could do was crawl into their beds and fall asleep.

**A/N:**

**So they've been sorted now! I gave Merida the last name of Donbruch because her clan name was something close to that so I made it her last name. Rapunzel's last name is Gothel because her mom's name is Mother Gothel so it just seems more like a last name. I'm not saying her mom's first name is Mother, but it's probably something other than Gothel. I saw on Youtube where Hiccup's last name was Haddock. If that's wrong then sorry. Thanks to YAY for reviewing. And I just saw Josephine's review and I love it. Thanks for reading! So what did you think of my song? Haha I like it. Oh and does anyone know what grade they choose the Perfects and Head Boys and Girls and which one is more umm I guess powerful? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Classes

**Chapter Five (Just so you know this a filler chapter that is purely here to take up space and to let you know how their classes are. It is rather poorly written. Just a heads up) **

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel had been at Hogwarts for a month now. She was taking all the core classes and a few extras. The classes were made of two houses. Sometimes they would switch them around, but so far she had potions with Gryffindor, Herbology with Ravenclaw, Defense Against the Dark-Arts with Slytherin, History with Gryffindor, and Transfiguration with Ravenclaw.

She was also taking Levitation with Ravenclaw and Charms with Slytherin. She wouldn't be taking flying until next month.

So far she usually sat with Merida and Liam when she had class with Gryffindor. Lucky for her Liam was a genius. In potions he practically had to make the potion for her. Once she had caught the room on fire, but Professor Starling had put it out before it could do any damage.

She needed less help in History, but in Herbology she was a hopeless case. Professor McGuffey placed them into new groups every day so Rapunzel had nobody to rely on for help. She always hoped to be in Hiccup's group because he would usually tell her a few answers.

Defense Against the Dark-Arts was great. Alex was a fun teacher who hardly used the book, but let them test out the spells against real live creatures. Jack was in that class with her. He was funny and was always making jokes about stuff. Alex never got on to him which made Rapunzel believe the rumors about him looking after Jack.

Once in the hall the Slytherin head boy and girl had been making fun of Rapunzel after the potion had exploded and she had soot and dirt all over her. Suddenly two snowballs and flown out of nowhere and hit them in the face. Jack and strolled by whistling casually and throwing up and down a snowball.

She and Merida had kept a close relationship. They talked in the halls and during break. Occasionally they would eat together in Great Hall.

"Hey, Punz," Tanner called. She looked up just in time to dodge a bewitched shoe. She was in the Hufflepuff common room after classes. It was packed with her housemates. Tanner, Patrick, and Matt were bewitching items to fly around the room while Sal and Mal were trying to knock them out of the air with rocks.

"Look out," she screamed as pillow soared at Gloriana's drink. She grabbed it just in time.

"Will you three stop it?" she asked.

"You can't order around the _perfect_," Matt said ruffling Tanner's head. Tanner smacked the back of his head then sent a candle stick into the air. Gloriana rolled her eyes then went back to reading.

"Rapunzel," Ashley said sitting in the chair next to her.

"Yeah?"

"I just saw when we're having flying lessons and who they're with," she said excitedly. Some first years quieted down and moved closer to hear what she had to say. "In two weeks."

"Who's it with?" Tyler asked.

"I hope not Gryffindor. You know Drake will favor them," Peterson complained.

"No, it's with Ravenclaw," Ashley reassured him. Rapunzel was slightly disappointed. She would have rather had Merida with her when she flied for the first time. A small part of her was also hoping it would have been another chance to see Jack. Now all she had was Hiccup.

Hiccup-

Hiccup calmly walked out potions. It was his last class of the day. Pally and Mason were next to him. Suddenly Pally dropped her books. She stooped down to pick them up. Mason and Hiccup bent down to help her.

"It's ok, I've got it. You guys go on," she waved them off.

"Nonsense," Mason argued. "I'd never leave you alone in this dangerous dungeon," he declared. They laughed.

"Hey, Hiccup," Jack called as he walked by.

"Hey, Jack," Hiccup waved as Jack walked off with his Slytherin friends.

"Hey, Jack," a voice mimicked his. Hiccup turned to see Gowthur standing behind him.

"What do you want Gowthur," Mason asked.

"Oh I just wanted to say hello to my buddy Hiccup," he grinned evilly. "I haven't talked to you in awhile. Are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact," Hiccup grumbled. Gowthur glowered at him. Mason and Pally laughed. Deb stalked up behind Gowthur.

"What did you say to Gowthur, string bean?" she demanded. Hiccup and his friends had discovered Deb and Gowthur were from very old wizard families so they stuck together at school and bullied everyone else.

"Oh, nothing," Hiccup shrugged. Deb narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah right," she spat. She and Gowthur turned heal and walked away. Gowthur had to run to keep up with Deb's long strides. The sight of them walking away was very amusing and Hiccup and his friends laughed at them.

Professor Starling walked outside and glanced at them. They swallowed their laughter and finished picking up Pally's books. Still trying not to laugh they hurried away.

Merida-

Merida rushed in to the courtyard with Dorian and Blake. It was their first flying lesson today. They hurriedly took their place in the lint Gryffindor had made facing Slytherin. Merida was across from Jack. He winked at her.

"Alright. Now step up to the left side of your broom, put your right hand over it and say 'up,'" Drake ordered.

Merida and Dorian moved up. "Up," Merida said. Her broom flew into her hand. She noticed Jack's did too. Dorian's did after a few more tries. When everyone had summoned their broom up Drake began.

"I want you to mount your broom. Don't kick off I'm going to come around and make sure you're on right," he said. He walked up and down the lines, moving hands and correcting people. Merida and Jack were some of the few he left the way they were.

"Ok. When I blow my whistle kick off from the ground and hover in the air a few inches then come back down," Drake ordered. He put his whistle to his lips then blew a low note that cut through the early morning air.

Merida kicked off and rose into the air. She pushed down lightly with her hands to keep herself from going too high. Everyone was able to fly and land safely.

"Very good. Now I want you to go higher, but not higher than the school," Drake said. He blew his whistle again and they rose into the air.

Merida rose slowly and steadily, not wanting to go too fast in case she lost her balance. Dorian kept pace with her then she began to fall behind, as did most of the others. Soon it was only her, Blake, Liam, and Jack still going. Blake dropped off next.

Merida had almost reached the top of the school. She glanced at them. Liam looked nervous, but Jack seemed laid back. He glanced at her and grinned mischievously.

"See you at the top," he called before taking off for the top of the school. Merida gasped in surprise then took off after him. Liam followed them.

The other kids had already returned to the ground. They gathered beneath them and began to cheer. "Go Jack," Slytherin called.

"Fly Merida, Fly," Gryffindor cheered. Merida leaned forward to increase her speed. Jack glanced back at her and waved.

He didn't look worried she would over take him. This only made her mad. She leaned forwards farther. Not paying attention she leaned over so far that her broomstick changed direction so that it was facing the wall. She screamed and tried to turn, but the broom hit the wall head on and threw her against it.

Then she was falling. The wind blew through her hair and made it whip her face. Her robes were flying all around her. She could just see the sky getting farther and farther away. The sound of screaming voices filled her ears then she hit the ground.

Jack Frost-

Jack ran his fingers through his hair as he sat outside the hospital wing. Drake had carried Merida to the hospital room as soon as she had landed. Professor Starling had taken over and ordered them all to work on homework.

Jack felt awful about it. He knew it was his fault she had been flying so fast. If he hadn't been challenging her she wouldn't have hit the wall. He had begged Professor Starling to let him go see Merida, but she refused.

For the rest of the day that was all he could think about. Now that his classes were done he was waiting for Madam Lawson to let him in. as he was sitting there Rapunzel walked towards him.

"Jack," she seemed surprised to see him.

"Hey Rapunzel," he greeted her. "Here to see Merida?" he asked. She nodded. "Yea, me too."

"You were there right? What happened?" she asked, sitting next to him. Jack told her about what happened, leaving out the part about him challenging her to go faster. Rapunzel looked horrified.

"Poor Merida. I hope she's ok," she looked worriedly at the hospital wing.

"Me too," Jack sighed. "I don't know what I'll do in Herbology if she isn't there to help me," he joked. She laughed, but it was a small laugh.

"I'm awful in Herbology too. If it wasn't for Hiccup I'd be failing. I'm bad at potions too," she said.

"Yea, I heard about you and the fire," he grinned. Rapunzel blushed.

"Oh, hehe, yeah," she tried to laugh. They fell into an awkward silence. Jack wringed his hands and Rapunzel fiddled with her hair. It was a relief when Madam Lawson called for Jack.

"Bye Rapunzel," he waved.

"Bye Jack."

**A/N:**

**So as I said this was a filler chapter. I know it was boring and poorly written and I'm very sorry. I'm also sorry I didn't update before this. School has started again and we went on our trip to Williamsburg this week so I've been busy. I'll probably start updating every weekend. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are so sweet, you make me feel so good. Please keep reviewing because it really encourages me to write. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	6. Meet Me at the Sixth Corridor

**Chapter Six**

Jack Frost-

Jack and Bounder made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone had demanded to know how Merida was when he returned from the hospital. Jack had yawned them off, saying he'd tell them in the morning. Truthfully he didn't want to tell them at all. His visit with Merida hadn't gone too well.

**Flashback**

"Hey Merida," he smiled as he approached her. Merida was laying in a small bed with white linen sheets. She had a bandage around her head and her arm was in a sling. She glanced at him as he spoke. Her blue eyes burned with fury.

"You!" she screeched. Jack jumped back in surprise.

"Umm, yeah. It's me," he said. Merida struggled out of the bed. She grabbed a nearby broom and swung it at him.

"You idiotic Slytherin," she yelled. Jack ducked and dived behind another bed.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting payback," she said crawling on top of the bed he was hiding behind.

"Payback for what?" Jack asked, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. He knew it was his fault she was hurt, but he hadn't expected her to be this mad about it.

"You know what," she smacked the top of his head with the handle of the broom. Jack yelped and backed away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you fly that fast," he apologized. Merida advanced on him.

"What?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"If I hadn't challenged you, you wouldn't have flown into the wall," Jack said as he nervously backed against the wall. Merida stopped and stood still. Jack froze, waiting for her reaction. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"You think that's why I'm mad?" she asked between laughs. Jack glanced around in confusion.

"Are you ok? Do I need to get Madam Lawson?" he checked.

"No," Merida sighed. She returned to her bed and sat down. "I can't believe you think that's what I'm mad about," she shook her head.

"Well, what is it then?" he asked eyeing the broom that was laying on her bed.

"Because of our little race everyone is going to think I can't fly because I was the only one who crashed into the wall," she explained. Jack blinked.

"So you aren't mad at me because I was the one who made you get hurt, but because you think I've ruined your reputation?" he checked. Merida nodded. Jack rubbed his head with his finger tips. "Girls," he sighed under his breath.

"It's not your fault I was going that fast. I would have reached that speed anyways. Don't beat yourself up about it. Beat yourself up because now people are going to think I won't be fit to play Quiditch," she said. Jack rolled his eyes and Merida smirked.

"Well I'm glad to know you're doing better," Jack said. "I better leave before you get angry again and try to kill me," he turned to leave.

"Bye Slytherin," she called.

"Bye Gryffindor," he waved.

"Don't think this means we're friends," she shouted as he closed the door.

**End of Flashback**

As he sat down to have breakfast Tess turned to him. She opened her mouth to talk, but the mail arrived before she could say anything. The table was showered with small packages and letters. Jack, as always, didn't receive anything.

He borrowed Bounder's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Without really paying attention he glanced over the front page.

_**Minister of Magic Assassin Plot Foiled!**_

Jack blinked at the headline. He still wasn't sure he knew who the Minister of Magic was, but it looked like he had just been saved. "Hey look at this," he showed it to Bounder. Bounder glanced up at it from a letter from his mom.

"Hmmm, looks like someone had it in for Xandlerfer," he shrugged.

"Isn't that important?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure the adults are all over it, but right now all I'm worried about is the History test," Bounder said "Besides it's not the first time it's happened. Xandlerfer gets attacked all the time and it just doesn't make it into the paper". He turned back to his breakfast. Jack looked over the article. It appeared the assassin had escaped without a trace. There was no picture or name.

They listed the hero to be Alexander Hillson Yosterfield. Jack gasped. "Alex saved him." Bounder and Tess glanced at him.

"What?" Tess asked.

"Right here it says 'The plot was foiled by none other than Hogwarts professor Alexander Hillson Yosterfield,'" he read. They looked at each other. "I for one didn't know we were being taught by some police guy," he said.

"What's a police guy?" Bounder asked.

"I'll tell you some other time," Jack said.

"I heard that Alex was real buddy, buddy with the Minister. He used to work as a special guard before he became a teacher," Tess said. "That's part of the reason my mom sent me here. She said she felt there'd be no safer place for me than with the Minister's old guard."

"Cool. Is the school gonna have like a big celebration for him or something?" Jack asked.

"Don't count on it," Shade butted into their conversation. "This school doesn't celebrate much of anything except for a Valentines dance and occasionally a teacher will hold a small formal for their top students."

"Oh." Jack turned back to his breakfast.

"So Jack. How's Merida?" Tess asked.

Merida-

Merida woke around lunchtime. Madam Lawson brought her in some food from the Great Hall. As Merida was eating she had a visitor. Merida was expecting Rapunzel again or Liam and Blake. To her surprise it was Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup," she smiled. He nodded.

"I um, brought your Charms homework," he mumbled. Merida noticed the books and paper he had in his arms.

"Here," she motioned towards the table next to her bed. Hiccup placed the work there and backed up to leave. "You don't have to go," she said. He glanced back at her. "I mean unless you have class," she added.

He glanced outside the window. "Flying isn't for a while," he shrugged and sat on the bed across from her.

"I thought Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff flew next week," Merida wondered aloud.

"They decided to switch the schedule so you won't be behind," Hiccup explained. Merida blushed, realizing it was her fault her house had to wait to fly.

"So how are classes going?" she asked awkwardly.

"Fine," he answered. They grew quiet. Merida fiddled with her bandage. Hiccup clasped his hands. "So, um, how are you feeling?" Hiccup asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm feeling much better. Magic healing is a lot better than what the muggles have got," she smiled. Hiccup nodded. They grew quiet again. Suddenly Hiccup grasped his chest. He grunted and grabbed at his stomach. Merida could just see what looked like a bubble of air running around under his robes.

"What is that?" she asked as Hiccup grabbed at the air.

"Uh, nothing," he said finally catching it. His cheeks burned and he hurried towards the door. "Bye."

"Bye," Merida said. She blinked in confusion. Then she shook her head and settled down in her bed and continued her lunch.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel walked on to the courtyard with the other first year Hufflepuffs. Drake instructed them to form a line next to their brooms. The Ravenclaws did the same opposite them. Rapunzel smiled and waved at the one across from her. He smiled back.

"Now put your right hand over the broom and say 'up,'" Drake said. They obeyed. Rapunzel's broom stalled for a moment then flew into her hand. She smiled and glanced around. Hiccup was in the Ravenclaw line. She noticed his cheeks were pink like he was flustered. Rapunzel absently wondered why. He was holding his broom so she knew that wasn't it.

"Mount it and I'll check your posture," Drake distracted her from her thoughts. Rapunzel mounted her broom and waited for Drake to check her. He moved her hands up, but other than that left her.

"When I blow my whistle, kick off into the air. Hover a few inches then come back down," Drake commanded. He blew out one long clear note from his whistle. Rapunzel rose into the air. After a few minutes she pushed down on her broom and returned to the ground. "Very good. Now I want you to see how high you can go without passing the castle walls," Drake said.

He blew his whistle again and they rose into the air. Now that Rapunzel was going higher her broom shook slightly with her hands. She gulped as the ground grew farther and farther away.

"Don't look down," Drew advised. Rapunzel jerked her head away from the ground. Most of the class had risen above Rapunzel so she sped up a little to catch up.

"Go at your own pace," Drake noticed Rapunzel's hurried motion. Rapunzel took and deep breath and steadied herself, allowing the broom to slow back down. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hiccup on his broom. He looked less frustrated and more concentrated now.

"You can come back down now, if you want," Drake called to them. Rapunzel sighed with relief and sank back to the ground.

"He let the others fly farther," Drew whispered.

"He's just being cautious because of Merida," Rapunzel whispered back. Drew shrugged.

"Now we're going to work on steering and turning instead of just going up," Drake said. He picked up a broom that had laid unnoticed by his feet. He mounted it and began to show them different ways to turn your broom. Pushing it with your hands or legs, leaning, pulling it, he demonstrated everything.

"Now get back up there and show me what you've learned," he said. They pushed back into the air. Now instead of going straight up they weaved within each other. Rapunzel stayed low and wove through the flying students.

"Hi Hiccup," she said as she passed him. He glanced at her.

"Oh hey." Rapunzel flew away before they could say anything else.

"Weeeee," she laughed as the wind ruffled her ponytail. Feeling more comfortable on the broom she went farther up. The sun shone down on her and warmed her robes. This high up she could see the Forbidden Forest. It still looked dark even in the daytime, but now the leaves were beginning to turn orange and yellow, giving it a friendly look.

As she watched a figure in a black cloak walked out of the castle and headed into the woods. She squinted her eyes to see better, but it was too far.

"Rapunzel," Drake called, brining her to the present. She looked down at him. "It's time to come back down. Class is over," he said. Rapunzel blushed when she realized everyone else had returned to the ground and was heading for their next class. Quickly she followed returned to the ground and chased after them.

Hiccup-

Hiccup strolled into his potions class with his friends. Jack waved him over to his table. Hiccup and Mason sat across from him and Bounder. Hiccup was beginning to become familiar with the Slytherin students. He was happy it was because they were friends instead of because they were bullies.

"How was flying?" Bounder asked as they sat down.

"Great. I think I might try out for the Quiditch team next year," Mason said.

"What about you Hiccup?" Bounder asked.

"Eh," he shrugged. Hiccup wasn't thinking of flying at the moment. He kept going back to his visit with Merida. Toothless had almost escaped from his hiding place in his robes. If Merida had seen him he would have been expelled for sure.

"It'll be better next time," Jack clapped his back. "At least you get to fly with Punzie. She won't let anyone make fun of you if you mess up," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. The others exchanged glances obviously realizing he wasn't really listening to them.

"What's up Hiccup? Something on your mind?" Mason asked. Hiccup turned to look at them.

"What makes you ask that?" he asked nervously reaching for where Toothless was sleeping in his robes.

"Um, well you're not paying attention to us at all," Bounder suggested.

"Oh I'm just distracted," Hiccup covered up quickly. Bounder and Mason shrugged, but Jack looked interested. Just then Professor Starling entered and started class. She instructed them to make _venomard _potion and Hiccup started immediately. Suddenly a paper ball landed on his book.

He unrolled it under the table and read it.

**Meet me outside the sixth corridor tonight.**

** -Jack**

Hiccup glanced at him. Jack was focused on his potions book. Hiccup looked down at the paper again. He scribbled down a quick 'ok' and threw it back. He didn't watch for Jack's reaction, but got back to work.

By the end of class he had perfected the potion and had been given five points for Ravenclaw. As he walked out of class he tried to catch up to Jack to ask him what it was about, but tripped over someone's foot and fell on the ground.

His books scattered everywhere and papers flew all over the corridor. The Slytherins busted out laughing. "Nice going Ravenclaw," a lanky light haired boy laughed.

"Hey, leave him alone," Jack shouted. He bent down to help Hiccup pick up his books.

"Ohh Frosty's being sweet on a Ravenclaw," the same boy nudged Jack. Jack glared at him and his grip on the books tightened.

"Shut-up Jasper," he practically growled. Jasper ignored him and continued to taunt them. A chubby red head joined him. Jack's eyes darkened. He stood up and pulled out his wand. "I said Shut-up," he bellowed.

The whole corridor went dead silent. All eyes turned on Jack and Jasper. Jasper looked terrified, Jack looked furious.

There was a scuffling behind him and Jack glanced back to see Gowthur and Deb standing there. He noticed Gowthur had a piece of paper in his hand, but he ignored them and turned back to Jack.

"Is there a problem Mr. Frost and Mr. Owens?" Professor Starling asked, coming out of her classroom. Jack lowered his wand.

"No Professor," he said quietly. Professor Starling looked at Jasper with her dark critical eyes.

"No Professor," he agreed.

"Then continue on your way, all of you," she ordered. The students dispersed. Hiccup was hoping Jack would stay behind so he could ask him what he wanted to talk about, but Jack was the first to disappear. Mason and Pally helped him pick up his books.

After he had gathered everything he realized he was missing the letter from Jack. He glanced around, but it wasn't in the hall. Shrugging it off he followed his friends to the Ravenclaw common room.

**A/N:**

**Chapter six! I know I said I would be updating every weekend but, I really like how this story is going. If it wasn't for my loyal readers and reviewers I wouldn't be writing this so thank you! I realized in my last chapter update that I didn't name my reviewers so here they are. These are my reviewers from chapter 4 and 5. Bailey24, Sharon1224, WordWarrior192, and Rory. Thanks you guys! Sharon1224 you write the sweetest reviews. Thanks so much. That is like the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my writing. You made me feel so good. Thanks. Now about this chapter I know I didn't focus much on the whole attempt on the Minister's life, but that's because it isn't important until much later on, and because since he is the Minister of Magic that kind of a thing is a common occurrence, at least it is in my wizard world. Also I know that in the books they don't have a Valentines dance, but like I said this is my wizard world, not JK Rowling's so they have a dance. First-years aren't allowed though so it won't be featured in this story. Well anyways thanks for reading and please review! **


	7. Enemies

**Chapter Seven**

Hiccup-

Hiccup lay in bed, waiting for the others to fall asleep. Finally Mason's snores joined the others. Hiccup glanced at them just to be sure. Positive they were asleep he tucked his wand in his robes then tiptoed down the stairs.

He gently pushed open the portrait of the old king in his golden throne. As he walked away it swung close behind him. To his horror the king was missing. He was stuck outside the common room.

Gulping nervously he patted the place where Toothless was hiding. Turning away from the picture he walked towards the sixth corridor. His footsteps echoed through the dark hall. His heart pounded almost as loud.

As he passed a closed door light exploded from beneath it, lighting the hall. He just stopped himself from screaming and hid behind an armored knight. The door opened and Professor Starling walked out. She looked frustrated.

"Foolish old man. He's finally lost it," she grumbled. She walked hurriedly away. As her footsteps faded the door closed and the light when out. Hiccup waited for a few moments before hurrying down the hall.

He kept to the shadows and tried to walk quietly. Once he spotted Peeves swooping down from the air and he slipped down another hall. He ran onto the staircases and towards the sixth corridor. As he stepped on the staircase it broke away from the wall and swung through the air.

Hiccup yelped and grabbed the banister. "What was that?" he heard Gossle's cranky voice ask from down another hallway. As soon as the stairway stopped moving Hiccup raced up it and disappeared down the sixth corridor.

He could see Jack's waiting form next to a gargoyle statue. He turned to him as he approached. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Gossle," Hiccup panted. Jack nodded. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"What's up with you? You may not have wanted to tell Mason and Bounder, but you've got to tell me. I was your first wizard friend," Jack said. Hiccup sighed. He glanced around to make sure no one was there then pulled Toothless out of his pocket.

"It's Toothless," he whispered. "I know you don't know since you don't have a wizard family, but dragons are illegal," he explained. "Merida almost found out about him. If she did I would have been expelled." Jack looked shocked.

"Why are dragons illegal?" he asked.

"Most people don't think they can be trained, but I'm a 'dragon whisperer'." Hiccup placed Toothless on his shoulder. Toothless blinked his big eyes and looked around the dark corridor.

"Why don't you just prove they can be trained and then everything would be ok?" Jack suggested.

"It doesn't work like that," Hiccup sighed. They grew quiet. In the silence they could hear the sound of approaching feet. They pressed against the wall, hoping the shadows would hide them.

"Maybe he went down here," someone whispered.

"Rapunzel, that's the sixth corridor, it's off limits," another voice argued.

"Oh come on Merida. You just got out of the hospital, don't you want to have an adventure?"

"I'd rather not get into trouble or get hurt again and go back to the hospital," Merida grumbled. The two girls came into view. Rapunzel's long hair fell around her back. She was in an overly large bright yellow shirt with orange tights. Merida had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Now just what are you two doing out of bed?" Jack asked, stepping out of the shadows. The girls screamed and jumped back. Hiccup flinched. Luckily Gossle didn't come.

"I lost Pascal again," Rapunzel explained after she had calmed down.

"What are you doing out here?" Merida demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know," a new voice sounded. Hiccup froze, terrified they'd been found be a teacher. He turned and to his immense relief it was only Gowthur and Deb.

"Where did you come from?" Rapunzel asked.

"Haven't you had that talk yet?" Deb teased. Gowthur snickered and Jack coughed to hide his laughter. Merida narrowed her eyes and Rapunzel looked confused.

"Look. You two weren't invited to this party," Jack said. "Now run along back to bed," he shoed them away. Gowthur huffed and waddled towards them. His strange yellow eyes were filled with anger.

"You wanna say that to my face?" he challenged.

"I don't think I could reach all the way down there," Jack smirked.

"How about I help you," Gowthur suddenly threw his whole body into Jack's legs causing him to fall to the floor. Gowthur pulled out his wand and pointed it at Jack. "Not so powerful on the ground are you?" he grinned.

"Maybe not, but I am," Merida said kicking Gowthur away from Jack.

"How dare you?" Deb screamed. She grabbed Merida's head and yanked it back. Merida screamed and kicked at Deb. The two fell to the ground in a screaming heap. Gowthur scrambled to his feet and grabbed for his wand.

Hiccup shoved Toothless back in his robes and grabbed his own wand. As Gowthur threatened Jack again Hiccup pointed his wand at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hiccup warned.

"And why not?" Hiccup recognized Jasper's voice. He could feel the tip of a wand at his head.

"Because of this," Rapunzel yelled sending a spell at him. Jasper and Hiccup jumped away as it hit the statue. Jasper shot another spell at Rapunzel. Jack pushed her out of the way and retaliated with his own spell.

Rapunzel took on the gangly ginger who had come with Jasper. Hiccup looked around for Gowthur.

Merida-

Merida kicked Deb in the leg then jumped off of her. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her. "Stupefy," she yelled. Deb rolled out of the way. Merida hurled more spells at her. Deb screamed and ran down the hall.

"Come back here you coward," Merida yelled chasing after her. She glanced back at the others. Jack was handling well against Jasper. Rapunzel was too. Hiccup looked like he was having some trouble so Merida left Deb and ran over to help him.

Instead of using a spell she ran up and grabbed Gowthur's wand from his hand. "Hey," he shouted in surprise. Merida laughed and ran down the hall. Gowthur tried to run after her, but Hiccup tripped him. Gowthur landed on his side and started roll around.

Rapunzel shouted a spell Merida couldn't understand and the red head flew against the wall and lay unconscious.

"Way to go Rapunzel," Merida cheered throwing Hiccup Gowthur's wand. Hiccup dangled it over his head, taunting Gowthur who had yet to regain his footing.

Merida moved over to help Jack. She pointed her wand at Jasper and formed a spell in her mind. She opened her mouth to speak it when a loud voice boomed in the corridor.

"STOP," they all froze. "WHAT ON EATH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Merida felt her heart sink as Nicholas Jurntry strode towards them. "PUT YOUR WANDS DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Jack and Merida dropped their hands to their sides. Rapunzel tucked hers in her robes. Hiccup was frozen with his hand still dangling over Gowthur. Nicholas waved his hand and the torches on the wall glowed with fire. The light illuminated the corridor and blinded Merida. She blinked to adjust her eyes.

"NOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he demanded. His long brown hair was in a ponytail and he had on a monocle. His skin looked even paler in the harsh light and his hazel eyes were furious.

"They attacked us. We were just minding our own business and they sprang out of nowhere," Jasper pointed at Jack and them.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING OUT OF BED?" Jasper opened his mouth then closed it, unable to come up with an answer.

"We didn't attack them sir," Jack said. Nicholas glanced at him then froze. His eyes turned hard.

"Get out," he said, his voice dangerously low. "Go back to your common rooms right NOW," he ordered. They scrambled away from him. Jasper, the ginger, and Gowthur raced away from them. Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack walked together.

"What was that about? I thought he'd expel us for sure," Rapunzel said.

"Me too," Hiccup agreed.

"Guess we're just lucky," Jack grinned.

"Don't be so sure. He didn't look too happy to see you," Merida elbowed him in the ribs. Jack grunted. Suddenly Rapunzel stopped.

"Pascal," she gasped. "I never found him." They looked at each other. Merida hoped that Rapunzel would just give up on it and find him tomorrow.

"I saw your chameleon," Peeves smirked, flying towards them from the shadows. "He was down the sixth corridor," Peeves said. Merida flinched. Jack and Hiccup exchanged a horrified look.

"We have to get him," Rapunzel declared.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jack asked Peeves. Peeves smiled a creepy sort of smile.

"You can trust old Peeves," he cackled. "Just not old Nicholas," he began to laugh hysterically. "Crazy old coot," he sang as he flew away.

"What now?" Hiccup asked.

"We should go back to our rooms," Jack said.

"Not without Pascal," Rapunzel declared. Merida sighed.

"Fine."

"You girls are crazy, but I guess I'll go too," Jack gave them a crooked smile. Hiccup gulped.

"Me too," he said. Rapunzel turned and raced back towards the sixth corridor. Her three friends followed her.

Jack Frost-

Jack and his friends walked down the sixth corridor quietly calling Pascal's name. Jack kept a watch for Nicholas Jurntry or any other teacher who might be lurking around. Luckily they met no one on their walk down the hall. Unfortunately they also didn't meet Pascal.

Looming ahead of them was a large black door with no door knob. The four gathered around it and stared at it without speaking.

"Should we open it?" Hiccup asked, breaking the silence.

"I have to find Pascal," Rapunzel said determinedly. She reached out to push the door, but Jack grabbed her hand.

"Wait," he whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his ear against the door. Very faintly he could hear voices on the inside. It sounded like Nicholas and Alex. The others crowded next to him to hear.

"I want them expelled. All of them gone tomorrow," Nicholas exclaimed. He sounded furious and yet confused and shocked.

"Don't you think that's a bit much? I mean it's not the first time we've had students out of bed at night," Alex pointed out.

"They were fighting with spells and they were in the sixth corridor," Nicholas shot back, his voice rising.

"But sir the corridor is only off limits because you moved your office here," Alex said gently. "The children couldn't have known that."

"It doesn't matter. They shouldn't have been here and they shouldn't have been using magic out of class," Nicholas said firmly.

"Sir, I think detention will teach them not to come here again and not to use magic in the corridor," Alex persisted. Nicholas was quiet.

"You just don't understand Alex. But I suppose you are right. They will all receive detention. But I have something different in mind for _his _friends."

"When will they need to serve it?" Alex asked.

"Halloween night will do," Nicholas said. The room grew quiet. Jack glanced at his friends.

"Pascal,' Rapunzel squealed. She ran to a suit of armor and grabbed a little green lizard from it.

"Shhhhh," they all shushed her. Jack pressed his ear back against the door to see if they had heard. It was still quiet.

He motioned towards the end of the corridor. They nodded and started walking that way. Jack glanced at the door, then followed.

"So I guess we were going to get expelled," Hiccup said when they had gotten far enough away that they were sure they couldn't hear them.

"Good thing Alex was there," Merida said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why he was so mad. I mean we were just out of bed," Jack pointed out.

"And on a forbidden corridor," Rapunzel added.

"And using magic in the corridors," Merida said.

"Against other students," Hiccup finished. Jack grinned.

"Ok I guess he had a right to be kind of mad," Jack said. They laughed. In the empty hall it echoed and grew louder until it sounded like the whole hall was laughing.

As the laughter died down they could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. "Let's get out of here," Merida whispered, running for the stairs. They pelted after her.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel closed the portrait of the old man behind her and slid to the floor with a sigh. She took Pascal off of her shoulder and held him in her hands. "That was a fun night, wasn't it Pascal?" she smiled.

Pascal made a face and Rapunzel laughed. "At least we didn't get expelled. Detention isn't so bad," she said, trying to remain optimistic. "I wonder what we'll have to do."

She yawned loudly. Rubbing her eyes she placed Pascal back on her shoulder and headed up to her dormitory. She tiptoed to her bed and collapsed onto the soft mattress. Rolling up in the warm fabric of her sheets she closed her eyes.

Almost immediately she fell fast asleep. Her dream was full of dark shadows and sudden blasts of light. Someone was screaming next to her. She struggled to reach them, but stumbled and fell into a void. The screaming continued, but this time it was hers.

She kicked and flailed, trying to catch something before she hit the ground. She did grab something. It felt like a broomstick only much colder and very slick. She hung on for a moment then it tilted and she slipped off.

"Rapunzel," a single voice cut through the chaos. All it said was her name, but it filled her with a strange calmness. Then she hit the ground.

Rapunzel sat up in bed covered in sweat and panting. The other girls in her dormitory were waking up too. Ashley glanced at her as she stretched.

"Have a nightmare?" she asked.

"Yea," Rapunzel answered.

**A/N:**

**Heyy ya'll. So I was really excited about this chapter, but it didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I feel like it kinda repeats stuff over and over again, like what they did wrong and where they were, and other stuff. Sorry about that. Thanks to Bailey24, Eva Maverx, and Our Heroes Won't Die for reviewing. You guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter. If you like Hiccup you'll probably like this chapter because his part is really long and everyone else's is short. I don't know why it's like that, it just sorta happened. Now I'm just rambling, sorry. Thanks for reading and Please review!**


	8. Detention

**Chapter Eight**

Merida-

Merida yawned and struggled not to fall asleep as Professor Moor went over the proper wand movements to cast basic charms. Blake and Ellen were next to her. Blake was out cold with his head in his open book. Ellen was staring at Professor Moor earnestly, like she was holding on to his every word.

It had been two weeks since their little 'duel' on the sixth corridor. Once passing the hourglasses that held the points for each house, Merida had discovered that each house was missing one-hundred points. She could only assume it was from them.

At first people had been confused by the loss of points and had made up crazy stories about teachers out to get them, but then someone must have let it slip because pretty soon everyone was asking her about the duel. Merida had been scared they'd be mad that she lost them points, but to her relief they were in awe of her bravery and fighting skills.

"Who would like to demonstrate this for the class?" Professor Moor asked. Ellen's hand shot up. Merida slouched down hoping not to get called on. "Hiccup," Professor Moor chose his favorite student.

Hiccup walked to the front of the class and pulled out his wand. He reached out his hand and gently flicked his wand up then waved it to the left then tipped it down. Professor Moor nodded and smiled. He was almost as skinny as Hiccup and had half as much hair.

"Very good Mr. Haddock," he praised. Hiccup smiled and stood up straight as he made his way back to his seat. Ellen looked at him in envy and awe. Merida rolled her eyes and Blake snored loudly.

"Now I'm going to give you the spell that goes with the movements," Professor Moor continued. Merida sighed. She nudged Blake awake and he grunted and looked up at Professor Moor. "_Growthlender_," he said. "It enlarges whatever you wave your wand over. Everybody try it on the quill in front of you."

Merida pulled out her wand. At first she attempted the movements Hiccup had showed. After she was happy with it she added the word. "_Growthlender_," she said. The quill on her desk shivered then grew about an inch.

"Well done Miss Dunbroch," Professor Moor congratulated her. Ellen looked at her quill with a frustrated face and tried the charm again. Blake had gone back to sleep.

"Alright that's it. Class is over," Professor Moor said after a few more students had enlarged their quills. "Now remember, since this is a charm it is temporary, spells are permanent." Merida and her friends rushed into the Great Hall for lunch.

As they were eating four owls flew in with letters. Merida was surprised to see her own barn owl among them. He dropped a small note in her plate. "What's that?" Dorian asked. Merida shrugged and opened it curiously.

Dear Merida,

Because of your actions on the sixth corridor you will be serving detention with Gossle tomorrow night during the Halloween feast.

Sincerely

Professor Starling

"Detention," Merida grumbled. Her friends gave her sympathetic looks.

"Well you shouldn't have been out after hours," Ellen pointed out. Merida glowered at her. She turned and saw Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup looking at the same note. Merida got up and walked over to Rapunzel.

"You got one too," she mentioned. Rapunzel nodded sadly.

"I hope it's not too bad," she said.

"I'm sure they'll just make us fight off a troll or something," Jack joked walking up behind them.

"More like a werewolf," Hiccup said glumly, walking behind Jack.

"A werewolf?" Rapunzel gulped.

"Why would we even have to see those things? They live in the Forbidden Forest and that's off limits," Merida pointed out. Jack and Hiccup shrugged. Rapunzel looked relieved.

"Maybe we'll just have to clean the school for Gossle," Rapunzel suggested.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Jack said. They all looked at each other. "I better get back to my table," Jack began walking back to the Slytherins.

"Me too," Hiccup headed for the Ravenclaw table.

"Bye Punzie," Merida said before leaving Rapunzel at the Hufflepuff table.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel felt sick to her stomach as she headed to the lake. The rest of her friends were heading to the Great Hall to eat the Halloween feast. She would have given almost anything to be with them, eating in the jack-o-lantern decorated room.

Merida, Jack, and Hiccup joined her on her walk to the lake. They were unusually quiet, all of them nervous of what lied ahead. As they grew closer they could make out Gossle's lantern shinning by the water's edge. It was the only light in the dark for the moon was hidden by clouds.

Rapunzel gulped and pulled her cloak closer around her, more for comfort than for warmth. She was still dressed in her white button up shirt, with the sleeveless grey sweater and yellow stripped tie. Her short grey skirt swayed around her legs.

"It'll be ok," Jack said, "at least we're all together instead of being alone," he smiled. It was a genuine smile, not his crooked grin or smirk and it made Rapunzel blush. For once she was happy it was dark.

"Come on you four," Gossle said when they got closer. "We've got work to do tonight." He picked up the lantern and climbed into a boat like the ones that they had rode in at the beginning of the year. There was another one next to him and they climbed in.

Gossle pushed off from the land and began to row out to the middle of the lake. They followed him. Rapunzel wished she could enjoy the boat ride like she did when she first came here.

They came to a halt in the middle of the lake. Gossle stood up in his boat and turned to face them. "I'm sure you've heard the tales of the mermaids that dwell in our lake," he started.

"Mermaids," Rapunzel gasped before she could stop herself. Gossle rolled his old eyes.

"Yes mermaids. They live here, at the deepest part. Normally they are very peaceful folk and they don't bother the school, but it seems that lately they've been restless."

"What does that mean?" Merida asked curiously.

"Mermaids have one of the most alluring voices in the world and hearing it can leave a man senseless, senseless enough to follow the noise into the water and not get back out. Recently we've had a few students found in the water," Rapunzel covered her mouth with her hands and gasped in horror, "but luckily they were alive." She sighed in relief.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Jack asked.

"You are going to go down there and find out what's bothering them and hopefully put an end to it," Gossle smiled wickedly.

"What?" Hiccup chocked. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Ever heard of _aquasensatic_?" Gossle asked. They shook their heads. "Well it is an advanced spell. Whoever it is cast upon turns into something similar to a mermaid." Hiccup and Jack looked at each other.

"So we're going to be mermaids?" Jack asked.

"Or mermen," Gossle sighed. Jack grinned. Gossle pulled out his wand and placed it over their heads. "Ready?"

"Wait! Shouldn't we be briefed on what to expect or something?" Hiccup asked panickedly.

"_Aquasensatic_," Gossle cried, ignoring Hiccup's question. At first nothing happened then Rapunzel felt a weird tingling in her throat, legs, and fingers. She took a deep breath then chocked.

"I can't breathe," she wheezed. The others coughed and gasped for air too. Gossle reached over and shoved their boat, knocking them into the water. Rapunzel didn't have enough air to scream.

Once she hit the water she coughed and took a deep breath. "Wow," she said, amazed she could breathe underwater. Just then the tingling faded away. She felt her neck and was shocked to find a set of gills. Her hands had changed too. There was greenish webbing in between each finger.

Her legs were where the real change happened. Instead of actually having legs she was now equipped with something similar to a tail. It was greenish like the webbing on her hands and had bright yellow stripes. She gasped and bubbles exploded from her mouth.

"Like your tail?" Merida asked. Her voice was surprisingly clear, unlike what someone would expect to sound like underwater. Rapunzel looked up and saw that Merida had a tail too. Hers was green also. She also had tiny fins jutting out of her elbows and a few out of her back. Her clothes had also changed into a scarlet belly shirt.

Rapunzel looked down and was startled to see that she too was wearing the belly shirt and had fins. The only difference was that her shirt was yellow.

"Hello ladies," Jack said, swimming by. He looked similar to them only he had two scaly legs with webbed feet instead of a tail and fins all down his legs. Both of the boys were shirtless. Rapunzel felt her face heat up and she tried to only look at his face.

"So what do we do now?" Hiccup asked. His brown hair was floating in the water around his head and made it look like he had on a brown halo. Rapunzel giggled and bubbles floated around her face.

"What's so funny?" Merida asked.

"Hiccup has a brown halo on," Rapunzel laughed. Merida laughed too.

"Well you've got a blond cloud floating behind your head," Hiccup shot back. Jack laughed. Merida glared at him.

"Don't you laugh at her. You've got white frosting on your head," Merida shouted. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You're one to talk. It looks like your head is on fire," Jack said calmly. Merida snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Listen here mister Slytherin," Merida started, but Hiccup interrupted her.

"We've got to stop fighting. We're stuck in this lake until we solve this problem so unless you want to stay down here, I'd advise you to shut-up," he said sternly. Rapunzel was surprised by the power behind his voice, and from the looks on their faces Merida and Jack were too. "Now if I'm right, the mermaids live right over there," he pointed behind them.

The three turned around at the same time. Looming behind them was the ruins of some long forgotten castle. Lurking in the shadows Rapunzel could see the silhouettes of shapes that looked like her.

"I think you're right," she said. Jack and Merida nodded. Hiccup actually smirked at them. Together they swam towards the ruined castle. As they grew closer Rapunzel began to feel like they were being watched. She noticed several of the silhouettes move and a few eyes glowed from the dark waters.

She looked around nervously. "Don't worry, I'm right here," Jack whispered, swimming to her side. Rapunzel did feel better with Jack next to her, but she would never tell him that.

"What are you doing here?" a strange voice asked. It was melodious, but at the same time sounded tired and weak. It came from the mermaid in front of them. She was covered in yellow skin that almost looked like scales. Her hair was thick like snakes and flowed around her head. He face stuck out like an animal's face and her lips protruded from her face like a fish. Altogether she was nothing like the beautiful mermaids Rapunzel had seen in movies. But she was pretty in her own way.

"We've come from Hogwarts to help you," Merida said, swimming forward. The mermaid looked at her wearily with murky brown eyes.

"Why do you want to help us?" she asked.

"There have been some incidents with the mermaids and the students and if we help you we would like them to stop," Hiccup said. The mermaid smiled and exposed yellow fangs.

"So you want to help us so you can get something back in return?" she checked.

"Yes," Jack answered bluntly. She glanced at him. Her brown eyes bore into him and Jack clenched up next to Rapunzel. His hands balled into fists and veins popped out of his neck next to his gills.

"Jack, Slytherin, brave, ambitious, smart, secretive, strong, sly, and yet loving. An odd mix young wizard," the mermaid said. Jack relaxed as she looked away. Now she turned to Rapunzel. To her immense relief she felt no pain, just cold. "Rapunzel, Hufflepuff, smart, creative, naive, fearful, doubtful, and all too trustful. Be careful Rapunzel I fear you have a bad judge of character and it will cause you much grief."

Now the mermaid looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, Ravenclaw, studious, curious, gentle, scared, shy, and longing for bravery. Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, turning to Merida. "Merida, Gryffindor, strong, bold, brave, curious, ambitious, and easily angered. Not surprising for a ginger," she mussed. They were all silent watching her with wide eyes. Rapunzel's mouth was hanging open.

Merida blinked in wonder and Hiccup looked astonished. Jack's eyes looked conflicted like he wasn't sure about what she said. "H-how did you do that?" Hiccup finally stammered. The mermaid laughed.

"What, see your minds?" He nodded. "It's a gift. My name is Mackerel by the way."

"Hi Mackerel," Rapunzel breathed. Mackerel smiled.

"So do you four really think you can help us?" she asked. They all nodded. "For your sakes I hope you are right. Follow me," she swam into the ruined castle with surprising speed. They quickly swam after her.

Hiccup-

Hiccup tried to look around at the ruins, but he had to swim fast to keep up with Mackerel and couldn't focus on anything else. The others took furtive glances around, but for the most part just kept swimming.

"Where are you taking us?" Merida asked.

"To the center of the city. Only one can explain what is happening to us. You must go to him," Mackerel answered. They grew quiet, content to follow her through the water. As they passed mermaids swam out of openings in the ruins and watched them swim by.

Some watched with hostility, but most were curious. Hiccup noticed some mermaids that looked something like he and Jack did only they were completely covered in scales and most had facial hair. He also noticed that a lot of the mermaids carried tridents with them.

"Hmm, I guess not everything in movies is fictional," he thought aloud. Merida glanced at him then looked back at Mackerel.

Mackerel lead them to a place where the ground was flat and covered in stones. It looked like it used to be a courtyard for the castle. Standing alone in the middle was a single stone fountain. Sitting atop the fountain was a merman unlike any he'd seen.

Its whole body was covered in scales and its hair seemed to be made of golden fins. Its eyes were as round as owls' eyes. It had a long beard of golden hair that floated around its head. It had a tail instead of two legs only its tail was much longer than the others' legs. It wrapped around the fountain and trailed across the ground. Its arms were muscular and its hands were large. A top its great head was a large golden crown and a matching trident rested against the fountain.

"What have you brought to me Mackerel?" he asked, his voice sounding sad and empty.

"Four students from Hogwarts who want to help King Hydro," Mackerel said bowing her head low to the ground. The merman looked at them. Mackerel pushed them forward so they were floating in front of him. He leaned forward.

"How do you know you can help?" he asked.

"We'll try our best sir," Merida answered. He cocked his head at her and his golden crown tipped to the side and almost toppled off of his head.

"Could you just tell us what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked. He blinked is owl eyes at her. They all held their breath.

"These waters have been here for longer than that school. They know everything that goes on there," King Hydro began. Hiccup briefly wondered how water was capable of feeling anything but wet, but he dismissed the matter. "As king of the merfolk it is my job to feel the water, but I'm not the only one who can feel it. The others are beginning to understand."

"What is happening to the water?" Jack asked.

"There is something wrong with the school." They all looked at each other. "A dark shadow stalks the halls and poisons them with dark magic." Hiccup noticed a thoughtful look pass over Merida's face, then it was gone.

"What is this shadow?" Jack asked yet another question.

"I do not know. He has concealed himself from even the water. But his work is obvious. Every student who he has defiled bears the mark," King Hydro said darkly.

"Are they the students you've tried to drown?" Rapunzel asked, her voice small. King Hydro nodded his scaled head.

"What is the mark?" Merida questioned. King Hydro closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Suddenly the moon broke free of the clouds and the water grew brighter. His face shimmered in the pale light. As he sat there a dark mist rose in the water and encircled his head.

"I-I can not say," he said, his eyes snapping back open. As they did the mist vanished. Merida opened her mouth to protest, but he continued. "Even if I did you wouldn't understand the mark. Only we can see it. But there are signs to know if one follows him. Strange behavior, isolation, dark mutterings, and such." Hiccup could think of several students who fit the bill, but surely not all of them were following some dark wizard.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this," Hiccup paused, "shadow?"

"Keep a close eye on your friends and don't fall victim to him," King Hydro advised. Hiccup's heart sank. He had been hoping for a secret weapon or spell.

"Thank you for this knowledge and for the advise," Rapunzel said sweetly. She began to swim backwards. Suddenly King Hydro grabbed her arm with one of his large scaly hands that were equipped with long pointy fingernails. Rapunzel looked terrified.

"You can't leave. You said you were here to help," he said. His eyes widened even larger as he looked at them.

"There's really nothing we can do. You said so yourself that all we could do was keep an eye on our friends and not follow him," Jack said. He had his hand on his wand and his eyes were narrowed at where the merman's nails threatened to cut into Rapunzel's arm.

"But you have to help us," he said desperately. "We can't go on attacking Hogwarts students. Nicholas will not allow it!"

"Please sir. Even if we could help we can't do it under water," Merida said. She too had her hand over her wand. King Hydro gripped Rapunzel's arm tighter and she whimpered. Jack winced.

"No. You can't leave. You have to help us!"

Jack Frost-

"But there's nothing wrong with you. It's the water," Jack pointed out, trying to keep his anger down. He wasn't one to get scared, but he had a nasty temper.

"We _are _the water," King Hydro shouted. He rose from the fountain. "I haven't slept in three months. I constantly feel as if there is someone prowling these waters, about to take the life of my people. Do you know how that feels?"

"Sir," Merida breathed.

"No don't talk. All of you must stay until the water has calmed and it is safe," he yelled. Hiccup flinched. Jack glanced at Merida. She nodded. He grabbed his wand. Taking a deep breath he waited a moment before pulling it out and pointing it at King Hydro. Merida did too. After a moment's hesitation so did Hiccup.

"No. We are not going to stay," he said. King Hydro narrowed his large eyes. "Now let her go," Jack glanced at Rapunzel. King Hydro dug his nails into her arm and thick red blood began to spill into the water, staining it red. Rapunzel bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes only to be lost in the water.

"No," King Hydro hissed. Jack could feel himself heating up in anger. Beside him Merida looked furious. Hiccup's wand was shaking, but it was more from fear than anger.

"I'm warning you," Jack said, his voice dangerously low. King Hydro smiled.

"You're warning me?" he tilted his head. Around them mermaids and mermen began to swim out of the ruins.

"Please help us," they begged. Their voices sounded unemotional and empty. Hiccup's breath hitched and he heaved. Even Jack was unnerved by them. "Stay with us."

"Stay _away_ from us," Merida moved her wand towards the other mermaids. Hiccup did too. Jack kept his pointed at King Hydro. He noticed Rapunzel moving and saw her reaching for her wand. King Hydro hadn't noticed, he was focused on them.

"This is your last chance," Jack said. King Hydro laughed.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Reducto," Rapunzel shouted pointing her wand at him. King Hydro flew away from here. Rapunzel gasped and grabbed at her bleeding arm.

"Swim," Jack yelled and began to swim towards the surface. The others followed behind him. For a moment the mermaids were still. Then one of them raised their heads and started to scream. With its mouth open it showed off its fangs and its hair flew around its head making it look quite frightening. The other joined in with the screaming until the whole water sounded with it.

Jack winced, but he kept swimming. He didn't think they had long until the mermaids attacked. He was right.

There was a movement in the water behind him and he turned back to see the swarm of mermaids heading towards them. Their fangs gleamed and their clawed hands were outstretched. "Swim faster," Jack yelled.

"We're not going to make it," Rapunzel heaved.

"Yes we are," Merida said. "Stupefy," she pointed back at the mermaids. Several of them fell back.

"Reducto," Jack cried. A small group fell back, but they caught up quickly enough. "Hiccup, help," Jack cried, knowing Hiccup knew almost every spell.

"Swim," was all Hiccup said.

Rapunzel was the first to break the surface. Jack could see Gossle pull her into the boat. Hiccup was next. Jack and Merida reached it together. Gossle threw them in just as a scaly hand rose out of the water and grabbed at them.

Jack panted from where he lay in the boat. He was back in his Hogwarts clothes and was dry with no fins. The others were too. Rapunzel's sleeve was drenched in sticky red blood.

"So I can assume you didn't fix the problem," Gossle said.

"No, but we found out why they're doing it," Merida panted. "The students are marked by a dark wizard."

"And how do they know this?"

"The water," Hiccup answered. Gossle laughed.

"The water told them? Crazy mermaids. They'll come up with any excuse," he shook his head. "Well let's get back to the school. You'll want to go to the hospital wing and get Madam Lawson to look at that cut. Mermaid nails are said to be poisonous," he nodded his head at Rapunzel.

"Thanks for getting us out of the water," she said. He shrugged and began to row back to the school. Jack snorted then headed after him.

**A/N:**

**I liked this chapter. I've had two action chapters in a row! Awesome. I guess that's because the next one is gonna be a filler so it's going to be boring :/ sorry. I know I made Hiccup like a really big coward in this even though he's not really a coward, but it just fits my storyline. At the very end you'll understand. And by the very end I mean the end of the series, not the book. This is going to a long story with lots of different little book thingies. I'll probably put years one and two together though since year one is kind of short. Well thanks to brebre277, Bailey24, and arrowtosparrow for reviewing. You guys are awesome and it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	9. Quiditch

**Chapter Nine(filler)**

Hiccup-

Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida were pretty much inseparable in the days after their detention. There's something about almost getting killed by a bunch of mermaids that brings people closer. Professor McGuffey had caught on to Rapunzel and Hiccup's friendship and almost always put them in the same group now.

"Hey, buddy," Hiccup fed Toothless some chicken from his lunch. Toothless gulped it down hungrily from where he was hidden in Hiccup's robes. "Good boy."

"Hey, Hiccup, what are you doin?" Mason asked him curiously.

"Oh, I, uh, had an itch," Hiccup stammered. Mason shrugged then return to his homework. "You better hurry up with that if you want to make it to the Quiditch match," Hiccup said.

"Yeah," Mason sighed. Today was the first Quiditch match of the season. It was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Mason had painted his face blue for the team and Hiccup was wearing his blue scarf and hat.

"Who's that even from?" Pally asked. Her hair sparkled with blue sparks.

"Starling," Mason answered.

"I already finished if you want to copy mine," Pally offered her homework to him. Mason gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks," he smiled. Hiccup slipped some more chicken to Toothless while they were distracted.

"Are you guys ready?" Claire asked. She was dating one of the Quiditch Chasers and always got there early so she could get the best seats. She had gone all out for the game with blue highlights, face paint, and clothes.

"I am," Hiccup stood up from his arm chair. Pally stood too. Mason finished coping Pally's homework then stood up.

"Let's go," she pushed open the portrait portal and steeped out of the corridor. They followed her. Yosline, Claire's bestfriend, came with them. Hiccup and Mason talked excitedly about what the game might be like sense they had never seen one before.

They climbed up the blue Ravenclaw bleachers and sat at the front. To his surprise Rapunzel and Jack where there, decked out in blue and scarlet, obviously cheering for both teams. Merida sat next to them, completely covered in scarlet. It was no secret who she was cheering for.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Supporting you guys' teams," Rapunzel said brightly.

"I'm only supporting Gryffindor," Merida said loudly. A few Ravenclaw's gave her odd looks. "I just came with them," she motioned to Jack and Rapunzel.

"And we're with her," Liam said. He, Blake, and Dorian had sat unnoticed by Merida.

"And him," Bounder pointed at Jack. He and Tess had adorned blue scarves, but no scarlet had touched them.

"And her," Ashley added. She and Drew were dressed similar to Rapunzel. Hiccup realized that almost half of the bleachers were filled with students from other houses. He grinned at his friends.

"Thanks," he smiled. They nodded. Then he noticed Jack had a raven painted on his cheek. On the other cheek was a lion. "Who did that?" he asked.

"Rapunzel," Jack said. "She's got a real knack for painting."

Then the game started.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel leaned forward in excitement as Drake threw the quaffle into the air and Lauren from Gryffindor caught it. Almost immediately she sped towards the Ravenclaw goals. The other Chasers flew after her. She threw the quaffle, but Nate blocked it.

"Go Nate," Rapunzel screamed.

"Nice try Lauren," Merida yelled.

"You'll get it next time," Dorian cried. Rollin had caught the quaffle after Nate blocked it. He was from Ravenclaw. Flying towards the Gryffindor goals he got blocked by Kessley. While he was distracted June grabbed the quaffle and flew back to Nate. This time it made it in.

"Go June," Merida cheered. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins booed loudly. Merida smacked Bounder in the back of the head.

"Sorry," he grunted.

"Keep trying Ravenclaw," Rapunzel encouraged. Jack laughed at her. She nudged him. "What?"

"You're just so nice," he shook his head.

"Is that a bad thing?" she blinked her big green eyes at him.

"No, not at all," he smiled his real smile. His hand wrapped around hers and Rapunzel blushed. She turned back to the game so she wouldn't have to see his smirk.

Ravenclaw had made a goal by Jason, Claire's boyfriend. No sign of the snitch yet, which was required to end the game. Now June had the quaffle again. She threw it, but Nate blocked it.

"He's good," Rapunzel commented.

"Yeah, that's why he's our captain," Claire agreed. "Go Jason," she shouted when her boyfriend grabbed the quaffle. He shot it and made it.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw," Hiccup, Pally, and Mason shouted together and high-fived. Rapunzel laughed. The game dragged on for a while with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor making more and more shots.

"Jocker's seen something," Merida cried after a while. Jocker was the Gryffindor seeker. "Go, Jocker, go," she screamed as Jocker soared threw the air. He dove towards the ground, after the golden snitch. Juniper, the Ravenclaw seeker wasn't far behind him.

"Speed up Juniper," Yosline yelled. But it was too late, Jocker had caught the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins," Merida shouted, jumping into her chair and waving her arms in the air. She jumped on Blake's shoulders and they ran around the bleachers cheering. Rapunzel laughed and hugged Jack to celebrate. He hugged her back tightly.

"We'll get you next time," Hiccup told Merida.

"Don't count on it," Merida shot back. Hiccup grinned.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room tonight," Blake yelled. They all burst out laughing.

Jack Frost-

Jack struggled to pay attention in Defense Against the Dark-Arts. Rapunzel was sitting next to him and she looked really pretty. He longed to hold her hand again like he had at the Quiditch game, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

They were supposed to be studying gnomes but, Jack found it much more interesting to study Rapunzel's face. He laid his head in his hands and watched her eyes flicker was she red.

"Are you studying, Jack?" Alex asked.

"Huh, oh yeah," Jack sighed. Alex walked by and hit him with some parchment.

"Gnomes?" he questioned. Jack grinned and Alex rolled his eyes. "Focus please." Jack laughed then tried to read his book. All through class his eyes kept wandering back to Rapunzel. Jack was relieved when Alex gave them homework and sent them to their next class.

"Do you want to study together this afternoon?" he asked Rapunzel when they left the classroom.

"Sure. I'll ask Merida and Hiccup if they want to come too," she smiled brightly. Jack's smile faded. He had hoped it would just be them studying.

"Yeah, sure," he smirked.

"Bye, Jack. See you this afternoon," she ran to catch up with Ashley and Drew. Jack sighed.

"How's your girlfriend?" Bounder teased ruffling his hair. Jack shoved him.

"Shut-up Bounder," he snapped.

"Just ignore him Jack. He's just jealous because he knows he'll never have a girlfriend," Tess taunted. She snatched Bounder's wand and raced down the hall.

"Hey," Bounder yelled. He tore after her. Jack laughed as they ran away.

"Hey Jack," Jasper ran into him causing Jack to fall to his knees and throw his books in the air. "See you in class," he laughed. Then he sprinted down the hall with Gabby at his heels. Jack's ears burned in anger. Grumbling to himself he began to pick up his books.

He had assumed they would stop bothering him after the duel on the sixth corridor, unfortunately that was not so. Hiccup hadn't mentioned Gowthur and Deb so Jack hoped they had decided to leave him alone.

Shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts he finished picking up his books and hurried to Transfiguration so he wouldn't be late. Even though Professor Durwing was a little slow he wasn't afraid to give homework if you were late.

After his classes were done Jack and Hiccup headed up to the library to study. Hiccup had told Jack that Rapunzel said to meet up there. They arrived before Merida and Rapunzel.

"So what are we studying?" Hiccup asked, scanning the books for the right topic.

"I don't know," Jack plopped into a chair.

"I thought you arranged this," Hiccup said.

"Well I had thought it would only be me and Rapunzel," Jack sighed. Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"Hmmm, how about herbology. Rapunzel needs some help there and Merida mentioned that you need some help to," Hiccup suggested, pulling out a big blue book with a funny looking leaf on the cover.

"I'd rather impress her with my immense knowledge," Jack said.

"Potions then. Merida said she was a hopeless case," Hiccup replaced the blue book and grabbed a green one.

"That's more like it," Jack grinned as Hiccup dropped it on the table in front of them. Just then Merida and Rapunzel arrived.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?" Merida asked. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Aren't we talking about the shadow?" Rapunzel checked, her voice just above a whisper.

"We haven't spoken about it since detention and I think it's about time we got on this mystery," Merida stated.

"Oh," Jack said. "Um sure. Let's head out to the courtyard," Jack suggested. The girls turned to leave and Jack got up to follow them.

"What about studying?" Hiccup asked.

"There are more important things," Jack said. With that they left for the courtyard.

Merida-

Merida sat in the grass in the courtyard. She shivered from the cold and wrapped her cloak around her. Rapunzel was next to her, her long hair up in a bun. Hiccup and Jack sat across from them.

"So, any ideas about who the shadow is?" Merida asked.

"Nicholas Jurntry," Jack said almost immediately.

"What? Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Remember what Peeves said, 'crazy old coot', and he wanted us expelled just for well breaking several rules, and I just don't trust him," Jack explained.

"I don't think that's enough to go on," Rapunzel pointed out.

"He gives me the creeps," Merida stated. They looked at her.

"And I suppose that is enough to go on?" Jack asked. Merida rolled her eyes.

"I was just saying. I mean his hands look like spider legs," she pointed out. Rapunzel gagged.

"He's the Hogwarts headmaster. He wouldn't have been hired if he was evil," Hiccup pointed out. "Besides who's to say those mermaids were right. They did try to kill us." Rapunzel nodded.

"They just wanted us to help them," Merida argued. "It can't be easy to live with the feeling that someone is going to kill you."

"I've been feeling like that everyday now," Hiccup said glumly. "I keep expecting some shadow to jump out and kill me." They all grew quiet and glanced around. There were a few students scattered through the grass, but none were paying them any attention. "Just saying."

"We don't have enough information to go on," Rapunzel said. "All we know is the 'shadow' is at Hogwarts and it preys on the students."

"Of course," Hiccup gasped, slapping his hand to his head. "Why didn't I think of it sooner. The students," he shouted. Merida gave him a bewildered look.

"What about them?" she asked.

"The students that were almost drowned are the ones who are following him. They must have some answers," he explained.

"Of course," Rapunzel grinned. "I bet Madam Lawson has a list of every student who came in from the lake." They all got up and raced to the hospital wing.

"Madam Lawson," Jack panted when they reached the little witch. She glanced at them in surprise and worry.

"What's wrong. Is someone injured?" she asked.

"No. We need a list of everyone who was almost drowned in the lake," Hiccup gasped for air. Madam Lawson narrowed her grey eyes at them.

"Why on earth would you need that?" she asked suspiciously.

"School work," Merida answered quickly. Madam Lawson gave her a disbelieving look.

"What class?" she asked.

"History," Rapunzel answered. "He wants us to compare the rates of almost drownings then and now," she lied. Madam Lawson looked thoughtful now, but she obviously still didn't believe them.

"I'll have to ask Professor Jurntry about it," she said as she began to walk away. Merida's heart sank.

"Wait, I think Professor Durwing said he had a copy. We'll just go get it from him," she said quickly. Madam Lawson paused. She gave Merida a knowing look.

"You better hurry along then," she smiled a fake smile. They turned and ran.

"That was close," Hiccup panted when they were far away. "She almost turned us in to Nicholas. Good job Merida," he grinned at her. She shrugged.

"But we still didn't get the list," Jack pointed out in disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find some other way to get information," Rapunzel patted his shoulder.

"I should probably go. It's almost curfew," Merida said. "Bye."

"Bye, Gryffindor," Jack grinned. She rolled her eyes then sprinted towards the common room.

**A/N:**

**Yet another filler. Sorry about that. This chapter seems so short compared to my other ones. I just figured it was time for Quiditch to start and I didn't know where else to fit a game so here it is. Also the next chapter is like a potions duel between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Who shall win? Vote for your favorite house. I'll need to know before the next chapter. Also you can start voting for your favorite house to win the house cup if you want. Thanks to XxXBlueRose23XxX, Bailey24, and Turner Child for reviewing. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	10. Potions Duel

**Chapter Ten**

Merida**-**

Merida took her seat with Rapunzel, Liam, and Ashley in potions. Liam and Ashley were having a heated argument about which broomstick was faster, the Lightning or the Nimbus 2020. Merida would normally have been very interested in the matter, but lately she had only been thinking about the 'shadow'.

So far they were still trying to get the list of drowned students from Madam Lawson. Their latest attempt had involved some Puking Pasties ordered from Diagon Alley. Madam Lawson had seen through it right away and hadn't even allowed them into the hospital wing.

Merida sighed. Liam glanced at her, pausing their argument. "You ok ginger?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Just asking," he defended himself.

"Merida's just in a bad mood," Rapunzel smiled at him.

"What's up?" Liam asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she stated. Liam shrugged and turned back to Ashley. Just then Professor Starling walked in.

"Hello students," she said.

"Hello Professor Starling," Rapunzel replied sweetly.

"Now I have an announcement to make that I'm sure will just ruin your day," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "All potions classes have been canceled today for the potions duel between Ravenclaw and Slytherin First years," she announced.

"Yes," Blake cried. He jumped on his table and did a little dance.

"Mr. Stellrock please restrain yourself," Professor Starling said sternly. Blake jumped down and sat back in his seat. "Also if you so wish to watch the duel I can write you an excuse to get out of class. If you would like one please raise your hand." Everyone's hand shot up in the air. "That's what I thought," she smiled.

"I didn't think Hogwarts had so much interaction with the houses," Liam thought aloud.

"Every Headmaster teaches differently," Professor Starling explained. "Nicholas Jurntry chooses to make lots of activities that allow the houses to interact."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"He has his own reasons," was all Professor Starling said. "Now I've got to write these excuses. The duel will be held in the largest dungeon. I advise you all to go find seats." The two houses rose and walked out of the room.

Instead of going upward, as they always did before, they walked down towards the other dungeons. The largest one was the one at the very bottom. It was almost as big as the Great Hall.

When they got there it was filled with chairs. All of them were facing one very long table that was covered in cauldrons and many ingredients. Merida and Rapunzel sat at the front.

"I wonder who will win," Rapunzel murmured.

"Slytherin," Liam spat. "Professor Starling is the head of their house. She probably has given them all secret lessons." Merida found it hard to imagine Jack going to secret potions lessons.

"But Ravenclaw is smart. I think they'll be more than able to challenge Slytherin," Ashley pointed out. This got her and Liam started on another argument.

"I hope Jack wins," Rapunzel whispered.

"Ten Galleons says Hiccup crushes him," Merida said mischievously. Rapunzel gave her a sideways look.

"You're on," she shook her hand. Just then Slytherin and Ravenclaw arrived. Slytherin stood on one side, Ravenclaw on the other. To Merida's delight Hiccup and Jack were facing each other, and they were right in front of Merida and Rapunzel's seats.

"Go Jack," Rapunzel cheered. He had his back to them so he had to turn to grin at her.

"Get him Hiccup," Merida cried. Hiccup blushed a slight pink.

"Students of Slytherin house, and Ravenclaw house," Professor Starling called. She stood at the head of the table with Alex. "Today you will be asked to brew one of the most difficult potions of all. It took the last wizard eight years to make it." A few of the students paled and gulped nervously. "Of course we are not going to hold this out for more than today, so we are only asking you each to make one step in the potion. The winning house will win 150 points for their house," Professor Starling explained. "Are you ready?" she asked.

The room was deadly quiet. Alex flicked his wand and some parchment flew to each student. "You have received your instructions," he said. "Now begin."

"What's the potion called?" Rapunzel asked. Merida shrugged.

"_Centaur's Tears_," Ashley answered.

Hiccup-

Hiccup had step seven. He scanned the list of ingredients. Since yesterday after potions class he had been studying the steps and the ingredients to make them. He recognized some of the things from his _Short Cuts for Difficult Potions_ book. Half of it was new to him though.

Across from him Jack was already adding the first ingredient. Hiccup snapped back into the present and grabbed the alfalfa grass the potion needed. He dropped it into the cauldron with some mushy oats and clear spring water. He stirred it seven times clockwise, then ten times counterclockwise. It turned a bright yellow with oat chunks floating in it. Hiccup held in his gag and reached for the next thing on his list.

"How's it going Ravenclaw?" Jack asked casually as he dropped a horse hoof into his cauldron.

"Quite well," Hiccup replied smugly as he stirred in the next ingredient.

"Step seven?" Jack guessed. Hiccup nodded. "I got step five. I think it's one of the easier ones," he smirked.

"Good, cause you're going to need easy to beat me," Hiccup said with a sly grin. Jack laughed. Hiccup felt confident as he created his potion. This was something he knew he was good at.

He could feel Jack's eyes watching him move. "You must like this stuff. I've never heard you be so cocky," Jack noted. Hiccup shrugged. They grew into silence as the steps began to get harder.

The supplies around Hiccup were beginning to run out. He noticed several students had already run out. The next thing he needed was some possum urine. The small vial with the gross stuff was missing from his pile.

He looked around for it. It wasn't on the floor so it hadn't rolled off, it hadn't rolled into his neighbor's piles either. Getting frustrated he dared to travel down the line of students to try and find it.

He saw the glint of a crystal vial through some shoulders. Moving in between them he saw Jasper smirk at him and poor it into his cauldron. Hiccup huffed and walked back to his cauldron, unsure of what he should do.

"What's up?" Jack asked when he returned.

"Jasper took my possum urine," Hiccup sighed.

"I hope he drank it," Jack said. Hiccup couldn't retain his laughter. "Well what do you know, fingernails are the next thing on my list and it looks like he's got a nice supply in his pile," Jack said slowly. He shot Hiccup a sideways smile then slunk off to steal Jasper's supplies.

Hiccup looked around and noticed a number of students were stealing from their neighbors. He glanced at the Professors, they weren't saying anything. Nervously he looked around for another vial of possum urine. To his pleasure he spotted one, to his disappointment it was in Gowthur's pile.

Taking a deep breath he approached Gowthur. The short boy was standing in a chair so he could reach the table. Hiccup swallowed his laughter. "Hey Gowthur," he said. Gowthur turned around to face him.

"What is it Hiccup?" he asked.

"Look at that," Hiccup said lamely. He was surprised when Gowthur actually turned to look where he was pointing. Grabbing the vial of urine he raced back to his place. When he returned some of his supplies were missing, but none of them were of importance.

"Nice move back there," jack said without looking up from his work. Hiccup smiled.

"I'm surprised he fell for that. It thought it only worked in movies," he confessed.

"I guess you never know till you try," Jack shrugged. Hiccup poured the contents of the vile into his cauldron and stirred. The potions turned a sickly green and bubbles rose from it. They popped in the air and made loud exploding noises. Hiccup was frightened he had done something wrong, but he was relieved to see Jasper's potion was doing it too.

"Keep going Hiccup," Merida cheered from behind Jack. Jack wagged his eyebrows at him and Hiccup threw some hay at him. Jack laughed.

"Focus boys," Professor Starling snapped as she walked by them, inspecting the progress the students had made so far.

Jack Frost-

Jack dropped in some apple slices and then sprinkled it with oats. His potion was bright red and was like a solid mess. Secretly he thought he was doing something wrong, but he kept his cool, laid back attitude.

"Come on Jack, come on," Rapunzel encouraged him. Jack could feel the heat in his cheeks and he was happy she couldn't see his face. Jack didn't know why he was blushing, he never blushed.

"I'm almost done Frosty," Bounder said from where he was working next to him. "Just need some moldy hay," he walked off to steal it.

"Can I use this?" Hiccup pointed to the small pile of flies next to Jack's cauldron. Jack winced.

"'Fraid not Hic. That is my last ingredient," he reached down to grab some.

"Mine too," Hiccup sighed. "See any extras?" he asked scanning the people round him. Jack shook his head. Hiccup sighed again and walked off to find some. Jack counted out the number of flies he needed. He had just enough. One by one he dropped them into his potion.

The little black bodies sunk into the red substance and made it sizzle. The surface of it shivered and made a groaning noise. It all heaved to one side of the cauldron then gave one big shudder and melted into a liquid the color of Jack's hair.

"Done," he called. Professor Starling came and checked.

"Well done Jack," she patted his shoulder. Jack grinned. He turned around to smirk at Rapunzel and Merida. When he turned he saw Merida dropped ten golden Galleons into Rapunzel's hand. He raised his eyebrows at them.

"I voted on ya," Rapunzel smiled.

"And I didn't," Merida grumbled. She looked mad that she had lost the bet. Jack laughed.

"Tanks for the support Rapunzel," he nodded to her. She smiled brightly.

"Done," Hiccup called from behind him. Jack turned back around to see Alex checking Hiccup's potion.

"Well done Mr. Haddock," Alex nodded approvingly. He moved back to where he and Professor Starling watch to wait for the others to finish.

Finally everyone was done. "Line up in order of your steps," Professor Starling instructed. Everyone grabbed their cauldron and moved into the right position. Jack was towards the front. "Starting with step one, pour the contents of your cauldron into the next person's cauldron." Slowly they started to pass the potions down the line. It wasn't that full when it got to Jack and he had no problem sending it along.

At the end the two cauldrons were sitting at the end of the table, both of them sending out little sparkles and fizzes. Professor Starling and Alex carefully looked them over. They whispered to each other and dropped little pieces of hair into the cauldrons. Finally they looked at each other and nodded.

Professor Starling straightened up and looked over the rows of students. "We have found the winner," she announced. The students grew quiet. The room seemed to be holding its breath. "Ravenclaw has won their house 150 points," Professor Starling said. The Ravenclaws erupted into cheers.

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cheered too. He could hear Rapunzel and Merida yelling behind him. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup." Hiccup whooped with the rest of his friends. Jack gave him an approving smile and nod.

"Good try Jack," Rapunzel said from behind him. He quietly chuckled at her.

"You are all dismissed from here," Alex called. The four houses rushed out of the room. Ravenclaw was boasting and yelling at the Slytherins. Jack caught up with Rapunzel and Merida to avoid being picked on.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," they replied. "Was that hard?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nah," Jack shrugged. "If all the Slytherins were as good as me we would have won," he puffed out his chest. Merida rolled her eyes.

"You should have helped them," Rapunzel said. Jack shrugged. "How did this thing even come about?"

"Oh, hehe, well yesterday in potions we Slytherins were being a little cocky about our potions ability," Jack began sheepishly.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Merida mumbled. Jack ignored her.

"So the Ravenclaws were arguing with us about it. Pretty soon no one was working on the potions, but getting into fights about who was better. Professor Starling got mad and decided to turn it into a way to get house points."

"Oh. Cool," Rapunzel said.

"Looks like you were wrong," Merida noted. "Shouldn't have been so cocky." Jack gave her a look. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Tut, tut, tut Miss Donbroch. That's very immature," he said in his best grown-up voice. Merida laughed and shoved him into the wall. Jack shoved her back.

"You guys," Rapunzel stepped in between them. They glanced at each other then squashed her in between them. "Hey," Rapunzel yelped in surprise. They let her go and then they all started to laugh.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment from her pocket and dropped it in front of her friends. "She said I could stay," she declared. Merida grabbed it first and her blue eyes scanned over it.

"That's great Punzie. My mom said I could too," she grinned.

"So did my dad," Hiccup added. Jack looked thrilled he wouldn't have to spend the holiday alone. Christmas was coming up and most students were returning home to spend it with their families, but the four had decided they should try and stay to find out about the 'shadow'. Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel had secretly agreed not to leave Jack here alone.

"So now we've got plenty of time to focus on the mystery," Rapunzel said. They all nodded.

"Where do we even start?" Jack sighed. Merida shrugged. Rapunzel sat next to them at their usual table in the library. Hiccup was staring thoughtfully into the distance.

"We should make a list of everything we know about this shadow," Rapunzel suggested. Jack produced some parchment and a quill. "So we know it lives at the school."

"It preys on the students," Merida said.

"It's powerful enough to hide itself from the water," Hiccup added.

"How do we know that is a great task?" Merida questioned.

"The water is old. It must be very strong," Hiccup explained. Rapunzel nodded. Jack jotted down what they had said.

"Ok, what else?" he asked. They were silent. "Well this is absolutely nothing to go on," jack said leaning back in his chair.

"I know," Hiccup ruffled his hair. "But how are we supposed to get more information?" he wondered. Rapunzel thought for a moment.

"You know the Forbidden Forest is full of old creatures and such. Maybe we could find some answers," she suggested.

"It's also full of murderous beasts. Maybe we could find them," Merida pointed out. Rapunzel sighed.

"I still think we need to find out who was drowned," Hiccup said. They all groaned.

"How are we supposed to do that? Madam Lawson said that unless we were sick then we were banned from the Hospital Wing," Jack pointed out.

"But what else can we do?" Hiccup asked. Suddenly the other kids in the room got up and ran towards the door. They were all talking loudly and worriedly.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asked Tanner as he hurried by.

"Mary in the lake," Tanner answered. The four friends looked at each other. As one they all got up and ran past the others down to the lake.

Professor Alex was gently pulling Mary out of the water. Professor Starling and Nicholas were there too. Nicholas watched them with narrowed eyes as they grew closer.

"Stay away," he called. "This does not involve you, return to your dormitories right now," he ordered. Professor Starling came forward to make the students leave.

"We can't leave, we have to talk to Mary," Jack whispered.

"She's from my house, I'll talk to her once she's better," Hiccup said. They nodded and allowed themselves to be ushered back to their dormitories.

**A/N:**

**This chapter was not what I hoped it would be. I'm terribly sorry for the sloppiness and all the errors. I know that it's kind of impossible for someone to just jump in and start making part of a potion without starting from the beginning. I hadn't thought of that till after I started writing this and I was too lazy to start over so we're just gonna say this is a weird potion that can be done like that. Also there was a time jump for Rapunzel's pov. Next chapter is Christmas. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks to disnerd, XxXBlueRose23XxX, Bailey24, blazelight790, HeyDickGrayson, Snown'flowerz, AlexJohnD, Cristyceci, Guest, and Guest for reviewing. I think that's the most people I've had review on one chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	11. Christmas

**Chapter Eleven**

Hiccup-

Hiccup woke up late without any classes for him to get up for. The sun was streaming through the large window and brightened the almost empty dormitory. Other than Hiccup the only other student remaining was Mason. He had already left. _Probably to play Quiditch or something,_ Hiccup thought groggily.

Yawning he slowly crawled out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom, rubbed his eyes, and brushed his hair. Pulling on a plain green t-shirt and some brown jeans he walked into the common room. It was completely deserted. He slipped on some shoes then opened the portal and stepped out.

"Hello young Mr. Haddock," Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, greeted him as he walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Hiccup nodded to him. "What are you doing in this part of the castle?" Hiccup asked, wondering why he was so close to Ravenclaw territory.

"I was hoping to talk to Rowena. I don't suppose you know where she is do you?"

"Sorry, but no," Hiccup apologized. Sir Nicholas nodded.

"Thank you anyways," he floated away. Other than that Hiccup met no one in the hall.

The Great Hall had been decorated for Christmas by the professors. The walls were lined with large Christmas trees. Some of them were decorated with candles and holly, others with the traditional ornaments. At the front of the room stood the largest tree. It was covered in both candles and ornaments.

Floating in the air was candles with holly and red ribbons wrapped around them. There were even some wreaths floating around.

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were sitting together at the Gryffindor table. They were huddled close and whispering feverishly. When he entered they looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat down. In front of him the table was covered in good breakfast foods like french toast, oatmeal, and all kinds of fruits. Hiccup filled his plate then looked at them for an answer.

"Mason told us that Mary is staying for the holiday. Madam Lawson said it would be safer for her to help her recover from the shock and everything," Merida finally said. "That means during the break is the best time to talk to her."

"Is she staying in the hospital wing?" Hiccup asked.

"For the first couple of days," Rapunzel nodded.

"We should wait until she's out to talk to her," Hiccup said. They nodded their agreement. "So what are you guys doing today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I was gonna try to sneak into the Forbidden Forest," Jack joked, at least Hiccup thought he was joking.

"I'm going to work on flying with Mason," Merida said.

"I might send a letter to my mother and order some Christmas gifts," Rapunzel said. Hiccup nodded. He already had everybody a gift.

"I think I'll do some research in the library," Hiccup decided.

"On what? You already know everything," Jack laughed. Rapunzel and Merida laughed too, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Just to see if there are any recent news on evil wizards or something," Hiccup answered.

"We've already done that," Merida pointed out.

"We might have over looked something," Hiccup shrugged. They all sighed.

"Good luck," Rapunzel said, rising from the table. She walked off to write her mother a note. Merida left after her. Jack stayed where he was.

"Want some help in the library?" he asked. Hiccup shrugged again. "I'll take that as a yes," Jack smirked. Together they made their way to the Hogwarts library. The librarian, Miss Silvia, smiled at them when they entered.

"I don't get many students in here studying over the holidays. It's so nice to have such curious wizards," she said brightly. Hiccup smiled back at her. Jack just nodded.

"So what are we looking for?" Jack asked.

"Follow me," Hiccup led them towards the back of the library where Miss Silvia kept every edition of the Daily Prophet ever printed. "Let's look through these," Hiccup grabbed some from the top of the pile and started to read them. Jack sighed and settled down next to him.

"Hey here's the one about Alex and the Minister," Jack said. Hiccup looked up at him.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"Alex saved the Minister from being murdered," Jack handed him the paper so he could read over it.

"Do you think this has something to do with the 'shadow?'" Hiccup asked.

"I guess it could," Jack shrugged. Hiccup looked down at it thoughtfully.

Merida-

Merida woke early. The only other girl sleeping in the dormitory was Ellen. She was just waking up too. They looked at each other with sleepy smiles. "Happy Christmas," Ellen grinned.

"Happy Christmas," Merida said brightly. They both jumped out of bed and ran to the stack of presents at the end of their beds. On top of her pile was a bright green hair brush from Rapunzel. She had also gotten her several boxes of chocolate frogs. Jack had given her a beautiful necklace that looked handmade. It had a lovely charm in the shape of the Gryffindor lion that hung from a silver chain. The charm almost looked like it was made of ice.

From her family she received a thick golden sweater with scarlet trim, new leather boots, and lots of muggle candy from her brothers. Hiccup's gift was a silver bracelet that almost perfectly matched her necklace from Jack. She assumed they had planned it. The bracelet also came with a book on Quiditch. _Maybe next time you won't crash into the wall_, she read the note tapped to the front. Underneath all of this was a beautifully carved wooden bow with a leather quiver full of arrows.

Curiously she picked them up and looked to see who they were from. There was no note or name. "Weird," she murmured as she fingered her strange gifts. Suddenly her barn owl flew through the window with a note in his beak. She took it and petted his head.

Meet us in the library with your gifts.

-R**.** J. H.

"Bye, Ellen. I'll see you later," Merida grabbed her presents and shoved them in a nearby bag. Ellen waved bye without looking up from her gifts. Pushing through the portal Merida raced to the library. When she entered she found Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup sitting at a table with piles of presents in front of them.

Merida sat next to them and dropped her bag on the table. "What's this about?" she asked.

"We're showing off our gifts," Rapunzel explained. "It's a Christmas tradition. Oh and Happy Christmas," she added.

"Happy Christmas," Merida said.

"Happy Christmas," Jack and Hiccup said.

"So who wants to go first?" Jack asked.

"We normally start with the youngest," Rapunzel answered.

"That's you then," Merida nudged her.

"Oh yeah," she blushed. She grabbed the first thing on her pile. "This is from my mom." It was a bright yellow sweater with black trim.

"I got one too," Merida showed her mom's gift.

"Cool. This is from Jack and Hiccup," Rapunzel showed off her matching necklace and bracelet with the Hufflepuff badger.

"I got that too," Merida laughed. Rapunzel laughed too.

"We thought you would like them," Hiccup said.

"We do," Rapunzel reassured him. "This is my gift from Merida," it was a canvas and paint brushes. "I also got this, but it has no name on it," Rapunzel revealed to them a piece of parchment. It had a rhyme of some sort written on it.

Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine.

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the face design.

Save what has been lost.

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked. Rapunzel shrugged.

"I wonder who it's from," Hiccup said thoughtfully. They all gazed at the parchment until Rapunzel put it away. "Merida's next." Quickly Merida showed them her gifts.

"And I also got something without a name," she displayed her new bow and arrows.

"Wow, those are cool," Jack examined them. "I got something just like you guys too," he exclaimed. He pulled out a long twisted staff with a crooked end.

"Can I see that?" Hiccup asked, extending his hand. Jack handed it over. "This is amazing work. It's obviously hand carved," he handed it back to Jack. "So are your bow and arrows," he said to Merida.

"Did you get anything like that?" she asked him.

"No," Hiccup replied. Merida could see in his eyes he felt a little left out.

"It's ok Hiccup. Maybe you just have everything you need," Rapunzel hugged him. She must have saw what Merida had seen.

"So what else did you guys get?" Merida asked, changing the subject. Jack finished showing off his gifts which consisted of a blue hoodie from Alex, candy and sweets from Merida and Rapunzel, and a book from Hiccup. Hiccup had received a thick brown jacket from his father, sweets from Merida and Rapunzel, and an ice sculpture of a dragon from Jack.

"This was a fun Christmas," Jack grinned.

"It's not over yet," Hiccup said. He pulled out four notebooks and gave one to each of them. Merida's was red, Rapunzel's was yellow, Jack's was green, and Hiccup's was blue.

"Are you encouraging us to take notes in class?" Jack asked.

"No," Hiccup laughed. "These are enchanted so that if you write in yours in will appear in everyone's notebook. Try it."

Merida grabbed one of the quills the library kept laying around and jotted down hello. Rapunzel squealed. "Hello," she laughed and pointed to the word in her notebook.

"Wicked," Merida breathed.

"Hey, you just used a wizard word," Hiccup gasped. "I didn't think you knew any."

"I didn't think I did either. I guess you guys are rubbing off on me," she laughed.

"I don't know any either," Jack pointed out.

"You guys really don't know any wizard words," Rapunzel gasped. They nodded. "We've got to teach you," she exclaimed. Hiccup nodded.

"I think we're good," Jack and Merida laughed.

"Oh come on," Rapunzel pleaded. Jack and Merida rolled their eyes.

"Oh alright Punzie," Jack sighed. Rapunzel squealed in delight. Merida was secretly excited too. She wanted to know all she could about being a witch. "I guess you can start."

"Let's eat breakfast first," Hiccup said. Laughing and talking about Christmas they bundled up their gifts and walked out of the library.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel was sitting with Hiccup, Jack and Merida at the Ravenclaw table today. Mary was supposed to be released from the hospital and they hoped she would sit with them for breakfast.

"So how should we bring it up?" Rapunzel asked. She was wearing her yellow and black sweater with her new bracelet and necklace. Merida was wearing hers too. Jack and Hiccup were also sporting their new clothes.

"We should just start a casual conversation then just ask questions about it here and there," Hiccup suggested.

"I think we should just ask her what happened," Jack said. Hiccup glared at him.

"What kind of girl who almost drowned would want somebody to come up to them and be like so how'd you almost die?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"You never know."

"I agree with Hiccup," Merida announced.

"Only because you don't like me," Jack snapped. Merida huffed and narrowed her eyes.

"My judgment of people has nothing to do with the judgment of plans," she growled. Jack opened his mouth to reply, but Rapunzel stopped him. She was sensing a full on fight coming on.

"You guys. We can't fight with each other. If we're torn up on the inside how are we supposed to fight against the 'shadow?'" she demanded. They all got quiet and looked down shamefully. Just then Mary entered the room. "Act natural," Rapunzel whispered.

"I think us fighting if kind of natural," Jack whispered. Rapunzel kicked him from under the table. He winced.

"Hey Mary," Hiccup waved her over to their table. She smiled and sat next to Rapunzel.

"Hey Hiccup," she said brightly. "Boy I sure am glad to be out of the hospital wing. Was it that boring when you were in there?" she asked Merida.

"It was probably worse," Merida said. Mary laughed.

"So Mary," Jack started, but Rapunzel kicked him again.

"Yes Jack? Hey why are you eating over here? Why are any of you eating over here?" she looked at them curiously.

"Well I'm a Ravenclaw," Hiccup said quietly. They all rolled their eyes at him. "Just saying."

"We were keeping Hiccup company," Rapunzel said brightly. Mary nodded, she seemed to believe her. And it wasn't entirely a lie. They _were_ keeping Hiccup company after all.

"I love your necklace Rapunzel," Mary complemented her.

"Thanks. Jack made it for me," Rapunzel smiled.

"Wow. Can you make me a raven?" she asked Jack. He smirked.

"Yea sure I will, if you tell me what happened," he said. They all winced. Mary got quiet then she gave them all an accusing look.

"So that's what this is about. Well I'm sorry, but I don't remember," she stood up to walk away.

"No wait," Rapunzel got up and stood in front of her. "Please tell us what you do remember. It's really important," she begged. Mary looked hesitantly at the table then sighed and sat back down.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" they nodded. "Ok well I was studying in the library like I normally do after class. Then Gowthur and Deb showed up. They started teasing me about how I didn't belong in Ravenclaw because I actually had to study and none of the others do."

"I study," Hiccup stated. They glanced at him then looked back at Mary.

"Well I took it kinda hard so I left the library to get away from them. I thought they were following me so I started running and I ended up on this corridor I've never seen before. I was crying so I couldn't really see where I was going and I tripped. When I tripped I think I triggered some trap door or something because when I got up I was in some room.

"It was totally trashed and there was broken glass and paper all around it. The walls were covered in empty pictures frames. It was really sad to look at so I turned around to leave and I saw, I saw," she sobbed. Her eyes were wet and Rapunzel put her arm around her as she started to cry.

"What did you see?" Jack pressed. Merida glared at him and Rapunzel kicked him for the third time.

"I-it w-w-was this-s figure o-of this man-n in a b-black cloak. All I c-c-could see was his-s-s eyes. Th-th-they were red like b-b-blood. Th-th-that's it. I can't r-r-r-remember anything-g-g else," she finished. Merida handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears. Mary took it and buried her face in it.

"Thanks for telling us Mary," Rapunzel gently patted her back. Mary nodded and began to stand.

"I'm sorry, b-b-but I really want to l-l-leave now," she walked away. They watched her go then turned back to each other.

"So this thing with the red eyes must be the shadow," Jack said. They all nodded. Merida had a thoughtful look on her face. "What's up Gryffindor?" he asked.

"I've seen that thing before," she said quietly. Rapunzel gasped. "When I was shopping with my mother for school supplies. I saw it in Diagon Alley." They were all silent. They sat that way until the plates had been cleared of food.

"What happened?" Hiccup finally asked.

"Nothing. My mom and I walked away," Merida said. Her blue eyes were confused. "Why would it attack Mary, but not me?"

"Mary was alone," Jack answered.

"We have to find that room," Rapunzel said. "Maybe if we find the room we'll find the 'shadow.'"

"You're right," Hiccup agreed.

Jack Frost-

Jack collapsed into his bed. The dormitory was now full of people. The trains had returned today with the students who had went home for Christmas. They hadn't got a chance to talk to Mary again and they hadn't found the room.

Things had been kind of dull the past few days. All they'd done was wander the castle and talk about the 'shadow.' He was beginning to get kind of freaked out about it. Whenever he heard a noise he totally flipped out thinking some red eyed guy was gonna jump out and get him.

"This can't be good for my health," he mumbled into his pillow.

"You talking in your sleep Jack?" Bounder asked.

"I wish I was asleep," Jack answered. Bounder laughed.

"You two had better go to bed. Classes start bright and early tomorrow," Jasper growled. They rolled their eyes and settled into their covers.

Jack had a dream he was running down the hall Mary had talked about. Someone was following him and his heart was pounding. Instinctively he reached for his wand, but it was missing. Feeling his fear rising he ran faster. Everything was a blur around him. Then he ran into something and fell.

Without pausing he jumped up and found himself in the trashed room. His heart was still hammering and he dove behind an over turned chair to escape from whatever was following him.

When he moved two wooden doors opened next to him and revealed something that resembled a birdbath. Curious he forgot all about being chased and approached it. At the top was a bowl and it was filled with silver liquid. As Jack leaned over someone shoved him from behind and his head dunked into the liquid.

Jack sprung up from his bed, his heart pounding and his body covered in cold sweat. Bounder woke up and gave him a startled look.

"What's wrong Jack?" he asked. Jack massaged his head with his fingers.

"Nothing," he sighed. "It was just a bad dream." Bounder looked at him with concern, but he laid back down and soon went back to sleep. Jack was too restless and he couldn't sleep. Grabbing his wand he left the Slytherin dormitory.

He didn't know where he was going, but he ended up at the astronomy tower. It had a clear view of the front of the castle and the black lake. Jack sat down and let his legs dangle over the edge.

"Jack," said a surprised voice. He turned around to see Rapunzel. She was in fuzzy purple polka dotted PJs. Suddenly Jack was aware that he only had on his pajama pants. "What are you doing up here? Aren't you cold?" she eyed his pants, choosing to ignore his bare chest. Jack smirked.

"I could ask you the same questions," he shot back. She shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a dream I had so much hair it was suffocating me," she laughed.

"I had a dream I found that room," he muttered. Rapunzel sat next to him with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Where was it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he sighed. They grew quiet and just stared out over the lake. Rapunzel shivered and Jack put his arm around her, forgetting he didn't have on a shirt. At first she stiffened then she relaxed into his warmth.

Their breath rose from their lips and mixed in the cold air making one big cloud. Jack waved his wand at it and the cloud formed the sun he had seen on one of Rapunzel's shirts. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack felt his heart beat faster then it slowed down again as he relaxed against her.

Right there it was easy to forget about his dream and the 'shadow' that stalked the school.

**A/N:**

**Ok so I know the whole Jackunzel thing at the end doesn't make up for the long wait for this chapter. Let me say I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the very long wait. I've been really busy. I had EOGs last week, then a rodeo and my formal on the weekend. Then I had an EOC this week and I 'graduated' from middle school. So now I'm official a freshman. Yayyyyyyy! I feel awesome! I wanted to do some epic chapter to celebrate, but I was just to busy and I have this story all planned out and this was the next part on the list. Sorry if it was boring and sorry again for the wait. Thanks to Bailey24, disnerd, 4everETRNL, AlexJohnD, Kasha Eliz, I.L.Y.S, xxxxFrostbitexxxx, Guest, kairi196, and Guest for reviewing. You guys are totally awesome and amazing. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Fights and Falls

**Chapter Twelve**

Merida-

Merida glanced at Blake and he nodded. She grinned and threw her little paper bird into the air. Blake yelled some spell Merida didn't know and the bird began to flap its wings. It began to fly around the classroom.

They were in Defense Against the Dark-arts and Alex had stepped out to talk to Professor Starling.

"Well done Blake," she high-fived him.

"Nice bird," he grinned. They watched as their creation soared around the room. The students were laughing and some were chasing after it like little kids. Liam shot a rock at it and the bird almost fell out of the air, but it managed to stay afloat.

"Nice try Flynn," Blake ruffled his friend's hair.

"Why thank you, Stellrook," Liam shoved him. Blake pushed him back into his chair and gave him a bear hug from behind. "No," Liam cried and tried to break free. Merida laughed loudly at her two friends. Then the door opened and Alex walked back in. She dived into her seat. Blake and Liam obviously didn't hear the door because they were still fighting.

"Mr. Stellrook what are you doing to Mr. Flynn?" Alex asked with a cool look on his face. The two broke away. Blake grinned and Liam blushed.

"Just teaching him to fight sir," Blake said. Alex gave a half smile.

"Back to your seats before I deduct team points," he said. Blake dropped himself in his seat next to Merida. "And who's bird is that?" he eyed Merida's bird that was still flying around the room. Her cheeks burned as she raised her hand.

"Beautifully made Miss Donbroch," he winked at her. She sighed in relief and sunk into her chair. Blake elbowed her and she kicked him. "Now turn to page 376 and take notes," he ordered. Merida flipped open her book and grabbed her notebook. Then she got an idea and grabbed her red notebook from Hiccup.

Hey Hic, she wrote.

Shouldn't you be taking notes? Hiccup asked.

I'd rather talk to you!

Oh ok. Merida laughed and glanced at him from across the room. He waved and she waved back.

Having fun over there?

Loads.

Did you like my bird?

It was pretty cool. I really want to know what spell Blake used. Can you ask him for me?

Merida nudged Blake and he looked at her. She pointed to what Hiccup had wrote. Blake grabbed his pencil and jotted it down.

Standard Book of Spells pg. 317

Ok thanks.

What are you guys talking about?

Who's that?

Rapunzel.

Hey Punzie.

Don't' forget Jack!

Oh no it's Jack!

Thanks Gryffindor…

Don't any of you take notes?

I do!

Good job Rapunzel.

Losers.

Tell me about it.

So we finally agree on something?

Eww no I change my mind.

Too late!

Now what are we talking about?

It's ok Rapunzel, we aren't in that conversation.

No! Don't leave me alone with Jack!

Awww you know you like that idea.

…

Sorry Merida. I think I'm going to take notes now.

Me too.

Don't leave me! Merida glared at Hiccup. He grinned sheepishly then started to take notes.

I'm still here…

Oh joy.

Oh never mind it's just you Gryffindor. Professor Moor is coming.

Merida sighed and closed the notebook. "Have a nice conversation?"Blake asked. She hit him in the back of the head with the notebook. Blake laughed.

"Settle down," Alex warned. Merida and Blake hid their laughs behind their hands then started on their notes again.

Hiccup-

Hiccup walked behind Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack as they headed outside to study. "Why can't we study inside?" Hiccup asked. He was bundled in his winter cloak and the coat his dad had got him for Christmas. His Ravenclaw scarf was wrapped around his neck and his breath formed a small cloud in front of his face.

Rapunzel and Merida were wearing their cloaks over their Hogwarts uniform. They were also wearing their house scarves. Rapunzel's was wrapped around her neck in a neat circle while Merida's was waving in the wind.

Jack had on his uniform with his cloak and his scarf swung over his shoulders. Hiccup thought it looked like a cold outfit, but Jack seemed comfortable.

"We've been inside all week. I think it's time we got some fresh air," Merida said. Hiccup sighed. Jack grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Cold Hiccup?" he teased.

"Yes. And you should be too," he snapped.

"I love the cold," Jack put his arms in the air and let the wind pull at his clothes. As he did snowflakes started to fall and land on the already snow covered ground.

"Jack made it snow!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Wow, I'm magical," he grinned.

"We're all magical," Merida rolled her eyes. Hiccup chuckled at her joke. Finally they reached their destination. A tree that grew almost directly by the edge of the lake. All its leaves were gone, but it had still kept most of the snow from landing beneath it. They sat in the dry spots and pulled out their books.

"What should we do first?" he asked.

"Let's go ice skating," Jack suggested.

"The lake isn't even frozen and we're here to study not play," Hiccup pointed out.

"I can change that," Jack got up and strolled to the edge of the water. He pulled out his wand.

"No don't Jack. What about the mermaids?" Rapunzel ran to his side and grabbed his arm.

"It's ok I'll only freeze the top," he comforted her. Reluctantly she let go of him. Jack tapped the water with his wand and it froze over.

"What spell did you use?" Hiccup asked curiously, walking over with Merida.

"I didn't have to," Jack said. "Ice and snow are my specialty," he winked. Hiccup didn't believe him, but he didn't press it. Rapunzel hesitantly put her foot on the ice. Nothing happens. Getting more daring she stood on it.

"I think it's safe," she called.

"Of course it is," Jack jumped onto the ice.

"What about skates?" Merida asked.

"I got you covered," Jack smiled. He waved his wand over his shoes and ice formed over his shoes to make skates. He did it to each of them.

"No thank you," Hiccup said when he reached him.

"Come on Hic," Jack argued. "It's really fun."

"I don't know how to ice skate," Hiccup grumbled.

"Hiccup doesn't know how to ice skate," Jack announced. Hiccup blushed furiously and glared at him.

"Neither do I," Rapunzel shrugged. "Will you teach us Jack?"

"You bet," Jack skated over to Rapunzel, leaving Hiccup on the shore. Hiccup sighed in relief and sat down under the tree to study. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack take Rapunzel's hands and pull her along on the ice. She was giggling and kept tripping.

Merida was doing fine on her own and was flying along the ice. Once she crashed into Jack and Rapunzel. They landed in a heap on the ice and exploded into laughter. Hiccup gave up on studying and turned to watch them.

"Sorry," Merida apologized as she helped Rapunzel up.

"It's ok," Rapunzel giggled. "That was funny."

"It was hilarious to see the three of you crash on the ice. But I have to say I was hoping you would fall through," Jasper said evilly. He, Gabby, Deb, and Gowthur had walked onto the ice and were facing Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida.

"Where's Hiccup?" Gowthur asked. "Did you get tired of him and leave him in the library?" Hiccup's ears burned in anger.

"I'm right here," Hiccup stalked to his friends. Gowthur smiled wickedly.

"What do you want?" Jack asked coldly.

"Is that anyway to talk to friends?" Deb asked.

"Oh we're friends? Funny thing to say after you attacked us on the sixth corridor. Or maybe you forgot about that," Merida snorted, her blue eyes ablaze.

"Maybe they wanted to forget about it since they lost," Rapunzel said. They laughed. Jasper narrowed his eyes and Gabby huffed.

"Actually we were interrupted so we don't know who won," Gowthur replied.

"Well why don't we finish it right now?" Jack suggested. The others looked surprised. They began to whisper amongst themselves. Hiccup knew jack had been going to say that he had just hoped he wouldn't.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"We can take them," Jack whispered.

"Alright," Jasper said. "I'll take you on," he pointed at Jack. Jack nodded.

"I get Hiccup," Gowthur grinned. Hiccup gulped.

"I want this one," Merida snarled at Gabby. That left Rapunzel and Deb. Each pair moved away from each other, but remained on the ice.

"Ready?" Gowthur asked. Hiccup took a deep breath then nodded. He and Gowthur raised their wands then-there was an explosion of light next to him. Hiccup turned in just enough time to see Jack fall through the ice.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel shrieked in horror and ran towards the hole in the ice. Jasper looked horrified, his face pale white with shock. "I-I didn't mean to," he stuttered. Rapunzel ignored him.

"Jack," she screamed. Merida was running towards the hole. She pulled off her cloak and kicked off her shoes. Obviously she was going to jump in after him. Rapunzel followed her lead. She barely noticed Jasper, Gabby, Gowthur, and Deb run away, all she knew was that she had to get Jack out.

She and Merida had almost reached the hole when Hiccup shoved them away. "No," he yelled. "You can't do that."

"We have to save him," Merida screamed. She got up again and raced towards the hole, but Hiccup pushed her away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and black.

"Engorgio," Hiccup pointed his wand at the tiny black animal as it dove towards the hole. Before it hit the water it grew into a large dragon. Rapunzel gasped.

"Hiccup, was that a dragon?" she asked. He didn't answer her. He leaned over the hole, his eyes searching the water. Rapunzel and Merida joined him. The lake was dark and they couldn't see anything.

"Come on Toothless," Hiccup whispered under his breath. The three friends held their breath, silently hoping Jack would be alright.

"Students, get off the ice," Professor Starling ordered. She walked swiftly towards them and waved her arms. "Get off before you fall through."

"Jack did fall through," Rapunzel blurted out. Professor Starling's face grew pale. She hurried over.

"Get away from the hole," she ordered. They stepped back.

"It's ok, Toothless will get him," Hiccup said. Professor Starling gave him an odd look.

"Toothless?" Suddenly the dragon burst from the ice. It dropped Jack's body and backed away. Rapunzel let out her breath and ran to him with Merida and Hiccup.

"Jack," she squealed. He coughed up some water and blinked his eyes at her. She pulled him into a hug and Merida joined her. Hiccup did too.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again," Merida breathed.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for asking," he joked. Rapunzel laughed quietly. Even in this troubling moment Jack was cracking jokes.

"Merlin's beard. Is that a, a dragon?" Professor Starling gasped. They let go of Jack and turned to look. Hiccup got up and grabbed his wand.

"Confundo," he shouted. Professor Starling looked stunned then her face grew confused. "Fly Toothless. Don't let them see you," he pushed his dragon away. Toothless flew into the air and soared away.

"You just attacked a teacher," Rapunzel stated bluntly.

"Yea I know," Hiccup said. They pulled Jack up then walked to Professor Starling.

"Professor Starling?" Merida asked. She blinked and stared at them.

"Goodness Mr. Frost. We must get you to Madam Lawson," she ushered them away. Hiccup sighed with relief.

"Well done Hiccup," Merida whispered.

"Cool dragon," Rapunzel whispered. He grinned.

"Don't tell," he said. They nodded.

Jack Frost-

It was dark and cold. Above him a light was shinning. He reached towards it, but his arm was too heavy and he was too weak. He needed to breath, but he couldn't, the darkness was suffocating him.

His lungs screamed and his body felt heavy. All he knew was he needed to get to the light, but he couldn't. Suddenly something grabbed him. He felt a rush of strength and he struggled against it, but then he realized he was going towards the light.

He burst through the light and took a deep cleansing breath. He was back on the ice. Looking around he expected to see Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup, but all he was the red eyed figure. It smiled at him and Jack fell back into the darkness.

Jack jumped up in bed. He was safely tucked into his hospital bed. The room was empty except for him. He breathed heavily and slowly until his heart slowed.

"It was just a dream. I'm out of the water," he whispered. Despite his words he couldn't get the image of the figure out of his head or forget the feeling of suffocating. He shook his head to try and clear it. That's when he caught he caught sight of his staff lying on the table next to his bed.

"How did you get in here?" he wondered aloud. Curious he picked up his staff and studied it in the darkness of the hospital. For the first time he noticed faint blue and silver lines running up and down it in intricate patterns and swirls.

His eyes grew heavy as he looked over his staff and soon he fell asleep again.

When Jack woke up again he had a visitor. "Professor Jurntry!" he said in surprise. Nicholas was sitting in the chair that faced his bed, his eyes staring out the window.

"Ah Jack, you're finally awake," he said coldly.

"Yes sir."

"So tell me. What were you doing on the ice?"

"I was ice skating with my friends," Jack said slowly. There was a glint in his eyes that he didn't trust.

"Yes, Mr. Haddock, Miss Gothel, and Miss Donbroch. Your partners in crime."

"We didn't commit a crime," Jack shouted. He was beginning to get frustrated with Nicholas's slow, cold, calm voice.

"Fighting with other students isn't a crime, but it is against school rules. I would expect you to know that seeing as how you've already had detention for it," he said shortly. Jack glared at him. "I suppose that falling in the ice is enough of a punishment. But know if it was up to me, you'd be out of this school before you could say 'Jack'. I'm watching you Mr. Frost," Nicholas rose from his chair and walked out of the room, one agonizingly slow footstep at a time.

Jack was fuming by the time he left. "What did I ever do to you?" Jack screamed at the closed door. Jack took a few deep breaths to steady his heart, but it didn't work. Still angry he grabbed a vase of flowers from the table next to him and threw it against the door. It shattered and glass littered the floor.

That made Jack calm some. Heaving he laid back down and closed his eyes. "I've got to learn to control my temper," he said to himself.

**A/N:**

**I had planned for this chapter to be longer and a cliffhanger, but obviously that didn't work. The beginning thing with the notebooks was just some fun with their friendship haha. And Jack falling in the ice was necessary for Toothless to be freed and Jack to have a discussion with Nicholas and realize how much he doesn't like him. Does anyone have a guess as to why Nicholas doesn't like Jack? Also who do you think sent the gifts? I meant to ask that before, but I forgot. Well thanks to XxXBlueRose23XxX, AlexJohnD, Cristyceci, 4everETRNL, kairi196, Guest, Bialey24, and Kasha Eliz for reviewing. AelxJohnD thanks for the correction on the poem thing. I couldn't decide between face and fate so I just put face. Thanks for telling me it's fate! Thanks to everyone for reading and please review!**


	13. Forbidden Fury

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jack Frost-

Jack sat up in bed as Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida entered the hospital. "Hey Jack," Rapunzel smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey you guys," Jack grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine. I can leave today. Madam Lawson just wanted to keep me one night to make sure I was ok," he said. They all looked relieved.

"That was some fall you took," Merida pointed out. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Aww Gryffindor is worried about me," he smirked.

"Not you. I'm worried about Rapunzel and Hiccup. They would be no fun if you got sick or something. I mean all they wanted to do was come visit you. Imagine if you were worse," she shuddered. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. She leaned forward.

"She almost jumped in the water after you," Rapunzel whispered. Jack chuckled quietly. Merida glared at them.

"Hey Hic. How's Toothless? Have you told him thank you for me?" Jack asked, leaning back into his pillow.

"Shhhh," Hiccup warned. He glanced around, making sure Madam Lawson wasn't around. "He's staying in the Forbidden Forest. I visited him last night and he seems ok," Hiccup said.

"Cool. Can I visit him?" Jack asked.

"Me too," Rapunzel said.

"I want to see him," Merida added.

Hiccup looked surprised. "Yea. You can all come feed him with me tonight I guess," he shrugged. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"I can't believe you've been keeping a dragon at the school. I mean you never break school rules and now we find that you've been breaking the law this whole time," Rapunzel breathed.

"Pretty impressive," Merida agreed. Hiccup blushed.

"So when do you leave today?" Hiccup asked Jack, changing the subject.

"Madam Lawson said I could leave around lunch," Jack answered.

"That's in an hour," Rapunzel said.

"I guess we'll see you then," Hiccup started towards the door. "We don't want to be late for classes," he pointed out. Jack couldn't stop himself from smirking.

"Yea you better go work while I chill," he said. Merida rolled her eyes and followed Hiccup.

"Bye Jack. See you at lunch," Rapunzel stood up. She smiled at him and her green eyes brightened. Then she turned and left. Jack sunk into his bed when they were gone. He closed his eyes to go to bed, but found he was too alive to be able to sleep.

Sitting up again he looked around for something to do. Madam Lawson walked into the room and started folding sheets. He watched in boredom, unable to think of anything else.

"Bored?" she asked, glancing up from her work. Jack shrugged. She chuckled. "Do you want to help me?"

"Why not?" he sighed. Rolling out of bed he began to help her fold the sheets.

Jack strolled into the Great Hall. He felt refreshed after the hours of no classes. On his walk to the Great Hall, everyone he saw had stopped and hugged him and told him they were glad he was ok. Cocking his head back he practically strutted to the Slytherin table.

"Jacky," Bounder ruffled his hair when he sat down. Jack shoved him playfully.

"How are you Jack?" Tess asked. Her green highlights were brighter, obviously she'd had them redone.

"Great. You guys have fun in class?" he teased. They rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah. It was great," Bounder said sarcastically. "Oh Jack, here comes your buddies," Bounder grinned. Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida were rushing towards them.

"Jack," Rapunzel hugged him.

"Punzie, you just saw me this morning," he laughed.

"I know, but then you were in the hospital and know you're all better," she smiled. Letting go she sat next to him at the Slytherin table. Merida snorted.

"We all know why you want to hug him," she teased.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed it," Bounder said. He and Merida gave each other a knowing look. Jack could feel the heat rushing to his face, but he kept his cool demeanor and just shrugged.

"Of course I want to hug him, he's my friend," Rapunzel said defensively.

"Yes Rapunzel," Hiccup smiled at her.

"Hey Hiccup can you give this to Mary. I made it while I was in the hospital," Jack handed Hiccup a necklace similar to those Merida and Rapunzel were wearing, but with a raven.

"Yeah sure," Hiccup tucked it into his robes.

Merida-

Merida walked with Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup down towards the Forbidden Forest. They were glancing around nervously to make sure no one was watching. "What do you think would happen if we get caught?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nicholas will expel us," Jack said simply. Merida glared at him and resisted the urge to trip him.

"If he hasn't done it by now I don't think he will," Hiccup said. "Now be quiet or someone might hear us," he hushed them. They all grew silent at his command. The Forbidden Forest was growing closer and loomed ahead of them a like a low dark cloud.

Hiccup kept them in the shadows, glancing back at the castle every so often. Just ahead of them was an old shack. The windows were light with a warm glow.

"Who lives there?" Merida asked without thinking whoever it was might hear. Hiccup put his finger to his lips then nodded his head towards the woods to show he'd answer her there. She nodded.

Hiccup glanced around then slunk towards the old shack. He pressed his back against it and quietly began to slide around it. They all followed his lead. When they reached the back it was just a quick dash into the shadows of the trees. Hiccup took a deep breath then ran.

Merida chased after him. She could feel her heart begin to beat just a little bit faster realizing that if the person in the shack looked out they would see four students running into the Forbidden Forest. When she was safely concealed in the shadows she stood behind a tree just in case.

"The gamekeeper lives there," Hiccup said when they had all arrived. It didn't really answer Merida's question, but she didn't press for more. "Now keep close. Don't wander off and don't talk to strangers," Hiccup warned them. They all gave each other looks then got up to move on.

They traveled in a single file line, Hiccup in the front, Merida behind him, Rapunzel behind her, and Jack at the back. It was still daylight, but the trees blocked out most of the light, making it seem like night. Occasionally there was a break in the leaves that allowed the sun to shine through.

As they walked Merida picked up the sound of snapping twigs. She froze. Rapunzel bumped into her. "Oof," she grunted.

"Hey," Jack said as he ran into Rapunzel.

"Hush," Merida snapped. Hiccup turned around to face them with a curious look on his face. Merida ignored them and listened for the noise again. It was somewhere behind them, but then it stopped. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"What?" Rapunzel asked. Merida looked behind them. For a moment she thought she saw something then she blinked and it was gone.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Let's keep going." Hiccup looked where she had been looking then shrugged and kept walking. After a while he stopped and turned to face them.

"No sudden movements and don't do anything stupid," he said. Merida raised an eyebrow. Hiccup turned back around and pushed past a bush. Merida and the others stumbled after him.

They were standing in a clearing with a small pond in the corner. The sun bathed the clearing in an orange glow. Standing in front of them, his scales glowing in the fading light, was the black dragon from the lake.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup ran up and gave the dragon a hug. Merida stepped forward with her mouth hanging open. Rapunzel and Jack stepped up beside her. She had seen the dragon up close before, but it seemed different now that they weren't freaking out over Jack.

"Is he gentle?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yea. Come on," Hiccup motioned them forward. Rapunzel hurried up and stood in front of his nose. Hesitantly she stretched out her hand. Toothless sniffed at it then pressed his nose against her open palm. Rapunzel squealed.

Jack walked up and scratched Toothless on the neck. "Hey bud. Remember me?" he grinned. Toothless turned and snorted at him. Luckily no fire shot out.

"Come on Merida," Hiccup held out his hand. Slowly Merida stepped forward. Hiccup took her hand and moved it towards Toothless's head. He stared at her with wide greenish-yellow eyes. Hiccup placed her hand on Toothless's nose. Toothless blinked at her. Hiccup didn't move his hand off of Merida's and Merida was slightly surprised to realize she didn't mind.

"He really likes you. I can tell," Hiccup said. Merida glanced at him. He was smiling at Toothless, his olive green eyes bright. She gulped, suddenly feeling nervous at being so close to him. He glanced at her and for a moment their eyes met and it was only them.

"I want to pet him again," Rapunzel said. Hiccup glanced at her and Merida could feel her blush rising. She pulled her hand out from under Hiccup's and stepped back. Rapunzel ran up to take her place next to Toothless.

Jack moved to stand next to Merida. "I saw that," he whispered.

"What?" Merida asked, trying to play dumb.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Jack promised. Merida glanced at him. He smirked. She socked him in the arm and he laughed.

"Anybody want to feed him?" Hiccup asked. They all raised their hands. Hiccup grinned. He pulled out a small bag from his robes. He opened it and revealed four fish. "I thought you would," he laughed. They all grabbed a fish. "Just do what I do," Hiccup said. He tossed the fish into the air. Toothless jumped into one of the trees then shot out and caught the fish in his jaws. Raising his head he swallowed it whole.

"Impressive," Jack said. He wound up his arm and threw the fish high into the air. Toothless scrambled into the trees and they lost sight of him. Suddenly he exploded out of the leaves and swallowed the fish while he was in the air.

"My turn," Rapunzel slung her fish up. Toothless dove underneath it and spread his wings out and began to parachute towards the ground. Throwing his head up he caught the fish and gulped it down.

"Alright Merida," Hiccup smiled. Merida thought for a second. She pulled her bow off of her shoulders and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. "What are you doing? Do you even know how to use that?" Merida ignored him and threw the fish up. Loading her bow she shot the arrow at the fish. It shot through it and caused it to fly up higher than any of the others. The arrow shot into a tree while the fish continued to fly. Toothless scrambled up a tree then jumped off and flapped his wings so he flew into the air.

He snatched the fish then twirled and fell back to the earth. When he landed his wings unfurled and he almost bowed.

"Well done Toothless," Hiccup gave him a hug.

"Do you think he could get me my arrow?" Merida eyed where her arrow was stabbed into the tree.

"Go on Toothless," Hiccup pointed at the arrow. Toothless dug his claws into the tree then propelled himself upwards. Reaching the arrow he grabbed it with his teeth and ripped it out. "Look out," Hiccup warned as Toothless dropped the arrow. Merida caught it and dropped it into her quiver. Toothless jumped out of the tree and landed next to her.

"Thanks Toothless," she rubbed his chin. He started purring like a cat.

"I told you he liked you," Hiccup stated. "I'm actually kinda surprised he doesn't mind your bow and arrows. When we first met he didn't like me to have any weapons," Hiccup said.

"How did you meet him?" Merida asked.

"That's a long story," Hiccup said.

"I guess Merida just has a way with dragons," Rapunzel said happily. "That's so cool," she smiled at Merida. Merida shrugged.

"Where did you learn to use that thing?" Jack asked staring at her bow.

"I was on the school archery team," she explained.

"We should probably be getting back," Hiccup glanced at the sky. The sun had faded and been replaced with the moon and stars.

"Let's go," Jack agreed. Hiccup hugged Toothless good bye then lead them away from the clearing.

Hiccup-

Hiccup lead the way back through the Forbidden Forest. He felt like something was watching them so he picked up his pace. His unease was evident and he could hear Rapunzel and Jack whispering to each other.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to get into trouble," he lied. He was thankful his voice wasn't shaking.

"I wish we had a light," Rapunzel whispered.

"I can fix that," Hiccup pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he whispered. As the tip of his wand exploded into light a figure was revealed standing in front of them.

"Ahhhhhh," Hiccup cried and jumped back into Merida. The figure stared at them with bright grey eyes. Its skin was pale and its hair was white. Below its waist it had the body of a horse with a glossy silvery coat. Its hooves were silver and glistened in the light.

"It's a centaur," Merida gasped.

"My name is Simpion," the centaur spoke. His voice was deep and throaty.

"W-what do you want?" Hiccup stuttered. He could feel a cold sweat breaking out and his heart was pounding.

"The moon shines bright tonight, a good omen. The North Star is dim, someone is lost," Simpion gazed at the sky. "But someone is always lost at Hogwarts."

"Do you mean the 'shadow'?" Rapunzel asked. Simpion turned to them. He nodded slowly. "What do you know about it?"

"Is it Nicholas Jurntry?" Jack asked. Simpion's grey eyes snapped towards Jack.

"Nicholas Jurntry?" Simpion inquired. Hiccup held his breath, scared Jack had said something wrong. "What do you know of your headmaster?"

"He hates me," Jack grumbled. Simpion stepped forward. His great hooves made deep thuds against the ground. He leaned his head forward so it was inches from Jack. Hiccup felt his head go dizzy from holding his breath for so long. Simpion sniffed at Jack and backed away. Hiccup finally let out his breath.

"Perhaps," Simpion said. He turned his head to the sky again. They were all quiet.

"I think we should be going," Hiccup took a step around Simpion. Simpion kept his gaze locked on the sky.

"Perhaps," he repeated. Hiccup took another step. The others were close behind him. "Perhaps not," he said. They all froze.

"Why not?" Merida asked.

"The one with red eyes seeks you," Simpion said. Hiccup's heart accelerated to a new level.

"What?" he choked out, his throat dry.

"It knows you know," he looked at them. This time he leaned in close to Hiccup's face. "The 'shadow' will do anything for his master. Without his master he is nothing but lost souls and lost lives," Simpion said, his grey eyes boring into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup gulped.

"So you mean the shadow isn't the real threat?" Merida asked. Simpion backed away from Hiccup and nodded.

"It was created by his master. It is nothing more than the extra lives its master has gathered. It does whatever he says and keeps anything from happening to its master," Simpion explained.

"Who is its master?" Hiccup asked.

Simpion blinked. He turned back to the castle. "The 'shadow' is the only thing that knows," he hung his head.

"Can the 'shadow' be beaten?" Jack asked.

"Only when his master is killed," Simpion said. Jack let out an aggravated sigh.

"This thing just keeps getting worse," he growled. Simpion let out a low chuckle.

"Wait," Hiccup said. They all looked at him. "You said the shadow was the extra lives its master has gathered. What does that mean?"

"Not all magic is good. Some spells can kill or cause fatal pain. To create a 'shadow' you must be able to steel lives from others," Simpion explained. Hiccup felt his heart pause in its beating.

"Has that been done before?" Rapunzel asked, her voice barely more than a whimper.

"Only once that I can remember. A wizard was trying to save his wife so he gave her his life. After tasting the power of having more than one life the wife took more and more. When she felt full she would take them out. The lives she took out formed a 'shadow'. She used it to become more powerful."

"What happened to her?" Merida asked.

"I don't know. Only the centaurs who were alive at the time know how she was defeated," Simpion said.

"She was defeated, wasn't she?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Simpion said. Hiccup felt his knees go weak. _Why couldn't I have just had an ordinary first year?_ he wondered.

"Is there anything else you know?" Rapunzel asked.

"I know many things young ones. I know that Gossle is searching the castle for students out of bed. I also know that the 'shadow' has returned to his master for the night," Simpion said.

"We should go,' Hiccup said. The others nodded. Rapunzel stepped forward.

"Thank you for all the help," she hugged Simpion. He looked surprised by the show of affection. He gently patted her head.

"I'll be here if you need me," he said as they walked away.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel woke late the next day. At first she thought she would be late for classes then she remembered it was Saturday. Outside newly fallen snow blanketed the ground.

"Hey Punz. There's a major snowball fight going on in the courtyard. Wanna come?" Ashley asked.

"Yea." Rapunzel jumped out of bed. She pulled on her Hufflepuff sweater, thick skinny jeans, fuzzy boots, and matching gloves. Wrapping her Hufflepuff scarf around her neck she pulled on a beanie that matched her boots and gloves.

"Come one," Ashley urged. Rapunzel grinned and ran after her. They raced through the corridors and out into the courtyard.

Practically the whole school was gathered in the snow filled courtyard. As Rapunzel stepped out a snowball smacked into her arm. "Hey," she laughed. Jack waved at her then threw a snowball at her. She ducked and made her own snowball to throw.

When she looked up Jack was gone so she searched for a familiar ginger head. She spotted her hiding behind a snow fort with some other Gryffindors. Rapunzel smacked her right in the head. "Ouch,' Merida yelped. She glanced at Rapunzel and grinned mischievously. "House against house," she cried.

Immediately the large group of students separated into four smaller, but still large groups of students. Tanner took control of the Hufflepuffs. "Drew, Mal, Fable, Gloriana, Matt, and Droneek build us a fort. Rapunzel, Sal, Patrick, Ashley, Raviare, Tyler, and Rebecca make snowballs. Everyone else just throw them," Tanner ordered.

Rapunzel and the others in her group started forming snowballs and piling them up for the others. The fort builders were building the fort around them so Rapunzel was relatively safe. As she was making snowballs she watched the game progress.

Merida was on the throwing group for the Gryffindors. She looked fierce with her red hair blowing in the wind and her blue eyes focusing on hitting people with snowballs.

Hiccup was a builder in his group. He seemed to be in charge of the building progress, making sure the fort was sturdy and wouldn't fall down when hit with snowballs.

Jack was a thrower like Merida. He seemed to be more relaxed then her, but surprisingly he was hitting just as many people as her. He even hit Merida once.

"I'll get you Slytherin," she yelled. Jack gave her an arrogant smirk. Rapunzel grabbed one of the snowballs she had made and threw it at him. It whipped the smirk right off his face. He glanced around in surprise. Rapunzel giggled and waved before ducking behind the fort.

"Way to go Punzie," she heard Merida cheer.

"Look out Gryffindor," Jack warned. Rapunzel laughed to herself then returned to making snowballs. The game stretched on four hours and most of the people had left to do something else.

"Ok. We've lost a lot of people. I think the best thing we can do is just storm the forts," Tanner said. "On the count of three run to one of the forts. One, two three," Tanner yelled. Rapunzel ran out from behind her fort. The closest to her was Slytherin so she kicked at the fort.

"Hey," Jack jumped out. He tripped when he landed and ended up falling into her. Rapunzel and Jack rolled in the snow and laughed. Pushing him off of her Rapunzel grabbed some snow and shoved it down his hoodie.

Jack shot some snow at her with his wand. She laughed as it knocked her over. "Don't worry Punzie. We'll save you," Merida cried. She and Liam ran over, their arms loaded with snowballs. With a mighty battle cry she dropped them all on Jack's head. He disappeared under a pile of snow.

"You ok Rapunzel?" Liam helped her up.

"Yea thanks," Rapunzel laughed, brushing the snow off of her. Liam smiled at her.

"That's good." His big brown eyes shone brightly and Rapunzel could feel a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Come on Flynn. Get back in the game," Blake called.

"Coming Stellrook," Liam ran after his bestfriend. Rapunzel turned to see that Hiccup had come to rescue Jack and now he and Merida were throwing snow at each other.

"Look out," Rapunzel warned as she dumped snow out of her beanie and onto Hiccup's head.

"Hey," he gasped. "That's cold."

"Duh," Merida hit him with a snowball. Jack hit her with one in return and she kicked some snow at him.

Rapunzel refilled her beanie and hit Jack with it. He laughed and shot some more snow out of his wand. Rapunzel ducked and it hit Hiccup in the face.

"Argh," Hiccup sputtered as he tripped in the snow and fell over.

"Sorry Hic," Jack laughed.

"Yea sure," Hiccup sat up. Rapunzel dumped more snow on him and he fell back into the snow.

"Be careful," Jack grabbed her from behind. She laughed and tried to get free.

"Help Merida," she giggled. Merida grabbed a clump of snow and shoved it down Jack's hoodie. Jack jumped back and danced to get it out. Merida pointed at him and laughed. She laughed so hard she snorted. Jack glanced at her then at Rapunzel. They both burst out laughing until they fell in the snow next to Hiccup who was also laughing.

"It's not that funny," Merida crossed her arms. They ignored her and continued to laugh. Eventually Merida started to laugh again. When they all stopped they were gasping for breath and the game was over.

"Nice laugh," Jack smirked getting up from the snow. Merida shoved him back to the ground. Rapunzel hid her giggle behind her hand.

"Is it safe to get up now?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. We won't hit you with anymore snow," Rapunzel answered him. Hiccup sighed and stood up. Rapunzel did too.

"I need help," Jack held out his hand. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and pulled him up. "Thanks Punzie." Jack slung his arm around her shoulders then slung his other one around Hiccup. "Who wants to go get some breakfast?"

Rapunzel slung her arm around Jack and her other one around Merida. "Sounds good," she said. Together they walked to the Great Hall with their arms wrapped around each other.

**A/N:**

**Yayy another chapter up! I have to say I actually had a lot of trouble writing this one. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I wasn't sure how to write it. I hope it came out right. I've just got to saw that Simpion is AWESOME! He comes into the story again just so you know. Also I couldn't think of a Gamekeeper so I'm going to leave that up to you. If you want you can come up with a character to be the gamekeeper.I'll need to know his name, his personality and such. If you want you can add a history or if you want something to happen to him in the future with the big four(I can't guarantee it will happen, but I'll try my best). He can be evil or good I really don't care. However he can't be the master because that slot is already filled. You'll never guess who it is hehe. Oh and I also need to know how he looks. You don't have to submit a character, but if you want you can. If I don't get anyone I'll just come up with my own. Also you can still vote for who will win the House Cup if you haven't already. Here's a hint on who's winning, they've won something. Thanks to AlexJohnD, Bailey24, Cristyceci, XxXBlueRose23XxX, 4everETRNL, Shara Raizel, and Kasha Eliz for reviewing! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	14. Shanking Jack

**Chapter Fourteen(filler)**

Merida-

Merida slumped into an armchair in the common room. She had just returned from the latest Quiditch match. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It had been a close match with both teams working their hardest, but in the end Gryffindor had lost.

"We'll get them next time," Liam said, cheerfully.

"You bet we will," Merida agreed. Dorian and Blake dropped down on the floor in front of them. Ellen walked up the stairs to the dormitory.

"So who knows how to celebrate a great loss?" Dorian asked. Merida raised her eyebrows.

"Let's play truth or dare," Blake suggested. They all nodded. "I choose Dorian. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dorian said.

"I dare you to sneak into the Slytherin common room and shank the Quiditch captain," Blake said. Dorian's jaw dropped and she looked horrified.

"Let's choose things that won't get us detention," Merida said. Blake rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I dare you to shank Jack," Blake smirked.

"What's up with you and shanking?" Liam asked his friend.

"It's funny," Blake said mater-of-factly.

"Jack's not here. How can I do that?" Dorian asked.

"You don't have to do it now. Do it some other time," Blake said. Dorian sighed.

"I choose Liam," Dorian said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Liam said bravely.

"I dare Liam to go kiss Lauren," they all turned to look at the Chaser from their Quiditch team. She was relaxing in a chair by the fire after the hard game. "Go on Liam." Liam sighed and rose from his chair.

Walking slowly he approached her. "Um Lauren," he mumbled. She glanced up at him.

"What Liam?" she asked. He glanced back at them and they all smiled. Taking a deep breath he leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. Lauren froze. They all gasped.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she roared, jumping up from her chair. Liam took a step back from the furious Lauren.

"I'm sorry, i-it was a dare," he apologized. Lauren was still fuming. She grabbed a nearby book and threw it at Liam. He yelped and took off for the boy's dormitory. Lauren ran to Tanner.

"Go get that idiot," she pointed after Liam. Tanner hid his laughter behind his hand.

"Sure, anything you say Lauren," Tanner followed Liam towards the boy's dormitory. Merida, Blake, and Dorian were rolling on the ground laughing. Dorian (after she stopped laughing) stole Liam's chair before Blake could get it.

"Beat ya," she sneered. Blake grumbled and sat back down on the floor. Merida gripped her stomach and finally stopped laughing.

"Alright, let's keep going," Blake said.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel brushed her hair out of her face as she bent over to read her Defense Against the Dark-Arts book. Jack was in a deep slumber beside her. His face was hidden by his book so Alex wouldn't see him.

"Rapunzel," Jack muttered in his sleep. Rapunzel glanced at him. His eyes were shut tightly and he twitched. "Punz," he sighed. She glanced around to see if anyone had heard. Everyone was focused on their books.

"Jack," she poked him. He blinked open his eyes and glanced at her.

"Huh?" he sat up and looked at her. His blue eyes still looked tired and confused. "What's going on?"

"You were mumbling my name in your sleep," Rapunzel answered. Jack's cheeks burned in a blush.

"What was I saying?" he asked.

"Just my name," Rapunzel shrugged, feeling this conversation was getting awkward. Jack turned to his book and Rapunzel was grateful that he had dropped the conversation. She began to read again.

Hey, I'm bored, Rapunzel recognized Merida's handwriting show up in her yellow notebook.

Hey Mer, Rapunzel wrote.

Hey Punzie. Are the boys going to join us?

Rapunzel nudged Jack and pointed at her notebook. Jack grabbed his and opened it up to where their writing was. Jack's here.

Hiccup's here too.

So everyone's here now?

I think.

Well I think it's about time we start working on the mystery of the master. If we find him then we can destroy the 'shadow'.

Merida is right. Anyone have a guess at who it is?

I do!

Other than Nicholas.

Oh.

Well we know it has to be a teacher.

How do we know that?

To get the shadow in the school the master would have had to already be in the school and the only people allowed in the school other than students are teachers.

Point taken.

It could be a student.

I seriously doubt that.

I agree with Hiccup. I seriously doubt any student here is smart enough to conjure a spell to steel lives and then make it into a 'shadow'.

I guess.

So out of the teachers it must be either Nicholas, Professor Starling, Professor McGuffey, Drake, Professor Rooker, Professor Lucida, Professor McCraw, Professor Durwing, Professor Moor, Professor Eldredge, Alex, and Professor Ailler.

We can rule out Drake and Alex. I know Alex and he wouldn't do that and Drake is his brother. And Professor Lucida isn't that smart.

I doubt Professor Durwing would be able to do that.

We forgot to add Mr. Cinders to the list and Gossle.

Who's Mr. Cinders?

The gamekeeper.

He definitely seems the type. He certainly gets along well with Nicholas.

But I don't think he'd be smart enough to conjure that spell. Gossle too.

Good point.

So here's the list in order of who we suspect it to be. 1. Nicholas 2. Professor Moor 3. Professor Starling 4. Professor McCraw 5. Professor Ailler 6. Professor Eldredge 7. Professor McGuffey 8. Professor Rooker.

That's long. Who else can we eliminate? I'm going to say Professor McCraw is way too weird and wacky to do something like that. He's not sane enough to be able to plan it out.

And Professor Ailler is way too sweet. She couldn't hurt a fly.

Has it ever occurred to you that they might be faking it?

That's true… Maybe we should wait until we find out more to take anyone off the list.

That seems fair.

Agreed?

Agreed.

Hiccup-

Hiccup approached Professor McGuffey's desk with shaky knees. He was performing his test to see which teachers he could eliminate. "Professor I was wondering if you could give me a pass to search in the restricted section to do some extra research," Hiccup said. Professor McGuffey looked up at him through his reading glasses.

"What are you researching?" he asked suspiciously.

"Goblin effects on plants. I couldn't find any books on it in the library," he lied. Professor McGuffey looked thoughtful.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but there are too many other books in there that you might stumble upon," he answered. Hiccup nodded.

"Thank you for your time Professor," Hiccup turned around and walked out of the room after the rest of his class. Rapunzel was waiting for him in the hall.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I was trying to see if it was Professor McGuffey," Hiccup answered.

"How?"

"If he was to allow me to go in the restricted section he probably doesn't care about me or what I might find so he might be a suspect."

"Or it could be that he believed you and was trying to help out his favorite student," Rapunzel pointed out. Hiccup thought of a reply, but couldn't come up with any.

"I hadn't thought of that," he sighed.

"Honestly. Sometimes you're too smart to see the obvious stuff," Rapunzel laughed. Hiccup chuckled.

"Sometimes that's a good thing," he shot back.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "So do you think it's him?"

"Not really. Professor McGuffey never struck me as the threatening type, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Rapunzel nodded.

"We should all sit together at dinner and discuss how we can find out which teacher it is," Rapunzel said.

"My next class is with Slytherin. I'll tell Jack."

"I'll handle Merida," Rapunzel said. Hiccup nodded and they parted ways.

Jack Frost-

Jack was sitting with Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel at dinner. They were all in a deep discussion about how to find out who the master was. Jack was listening to them while he was eating. At the moment he was more concerned with dinner than getting into the argument.

"Pig," Merida grumbled, glancing Jack's way.

"Hey. If there's some crazy guy who can take lives at our school then this could very well be my last meal and I want to make the best of it," Jack retorted. Rapunzel and Hiccup laughed. Jack could see Merida was trying not to laugh.

"I think Jack's right. Let's take a brake and just be normal First years," Rapunzel said.

"What do normal First years talk about?" Hiccup asked.

"Gossip," Jack said. "Tess likes to talk about other girls."

"I figure she'd want to talk about Bounder. Those two seem awfully close," Merida smirked.

"They'd never admit it," Jack grinned.

"We're only eleven. In my opinion that's a little young to be dating," Hiccup said.

"How innocent," Jack said. Hiccup huffed and crossed his arms. Merida rolled her eyes.

"So now what?" Merida asked. "We've gossiped."

"We can talk about schoolwork," Hiccup suggested.

"Only if we're complaining about it," Jack said. "Like the stupid Defense Against the Dark-Arts and potions completion coming up."

"It's just a way to get extra points for your house," Merida said.

"I think it's a waste of time," Jack said.

"You just don't like them because Hiccup beat you in the last potions competition," Merida teased. Jack made a pouty face. Merida smiled triumphantly.

"Gryffindor is so going to win it," she said cockily.

"You didn't win the Quiditch match," Jack said slyly. Merida glared at him.

"We would have if I was on the team," Merida snapped angrily. Her blue eyes were getting the flame in them they got when she was mad.

"Oh really?"Jack asked. Merida jumped up from her chair.

"Of course. Unlike if you joined the team. Yours would only get worse." Jack's face darkened.

"Then you should want me on the team," he stood up too.

"I do," she yelled.

"Awww you want to play Quiditch with me," he smirked. This made her grow angrier.

"You need to come off of your high cloud," she shouted. "Not everybody loves you."

"Don't be so sure," he replied. Merida threw her hands up in the air.

"You are hopeless," she cried. Suddenly Jack felt his pants fall down.

"What tha?" he pulled them back up.

"Sorry. It was a dare," Dorian apologized before walking back to the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was silent, everyone's eyes were focused on Jack. For a moment he panicked, unsure what to do. Then an idea struck him.

"I'm sorry everyone, but they aren't' coming down again. That was just a glimpse at heaven that only a few of you will get to see again," he smirked. Everyone burst out laughing and Jack sat down again.

Merida's jaw was hanging open. "I rest my case," he said. She slammed her chin in her had angrily and glared at him as Jack continued to eat his dinner.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a show this weekend. Well it was just another filler with some friendship fluff and some fun. I chose starskulls's gamekeeper. Thanks for sending him in starskulls. Sorry to everyone one else. I really liked zedetta's gamekeeper, but starskulls's fit into the story better. Also I forgot to mention in the chapter before that Toothless doesn't have half a tail. He is able to fly on his own in this story. So obviously the HTTYD story didn't happen. I'm not sure how hiccup met Toothless, but I don't think that will be important in this story so yea. Thanks to WatchingForStars, Cristyceci, xXWatergirlXx, AlexJohnD, Bailey24, Kasha Eliz, starskulls, kairi196, Zedetta, and 4EverETRNL for reviewing. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	15. Face Your Fears Part 1

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jack Frost-

Jack stood with the other Slytherin First years. Professor Starling stood at the head of their group. The hall they were in was cramped and dark. They impatiently waited for the door to open so they could begin their competition.

"Now remember. None of these things are real. They are Boggarts that have transformed into what you fear most. The way to defeat a Bogart is the 'riddikulus' spell. Or you can use any of the spells, curses, charms, or potions you've been taught to drive them back and defeat them. You are relying on each other for help, but keep in mind it is a house competition. No using spells on other students or yourself. Now good luck," Professor Starling briefed them. She smiled brightly, but Jack could see the nerves behind her eyes.

"Is this dangerous?" Jasper asked.

"If anything poses a threat the teachers will jump in immediately," Professor Starling reassured them.

"And if they're not fast enough?" Tess asked.

"I hope you've been paying attention the past months," Professor Starling said.

"That's comforting," Bounder said.

"Oh come on. They wouldn't actually put us in danger," Jack said. "Right?" he glanced at Professor Starling. She had turned her back to them so that she was facing the door. _Great_, he thought. Slowly the door opened. Professor Starling led them into a large room in the dungeon. It was about ten times the size of the room where they had their potions duel.

It was circular and had four large doors around the edges. One of them was the door Jack was walking through. In between the doors were several large boxes that were shaking like something was trying to escape. The room was also equipped with several cauldrons and broomsticks.

Professor Starling lined them up along the wall next to the door they had entered. Then she strode into the center of the room with the other teachers.

"This is a competition to help you earn points for your team and to asses you on what you've learned this year. You've completed half of your first year. This will help us determine what else we should cover before your N.E.W.T.S." Alex said. "We will be watching you, but you will not be able to see us. So don't think you can call on us for help if you get stuck."

"Points will be awarded to each individual for their participation. At the end we will add all the individual points for a total house score. The house with the most points wins and gets an extra 100 points," Professor Durwing said.

"Good luck," Drake said. With that the teachers disappeared in a flash of light. The room was silent except for the breathing of the students. Jack took out his wand and pointed it towards the nearest box. Eventually everyone's attention shifted to the boxes.

The room grew silent as the boxes grew still. Everyone was holding their breath. Jack's heart beat slowly and calmly. He was ready for this.

Suddenly the room burst into a confused mass as the boxes opened and all sorts of things exploded out of them. Jack caught sight of cats, werewolves, dragons, banshees, and even some clowns.

The students scattered. Some running from their worst nightmares, others trying to find peace in the confusion. Jack dove out of the way of giant snake. It's eyes glittered with malice as it made its way towards Dorian who was helping Blake fight off a red dragon.

"Dorian," Jack cried. She glanced over and saw the snake. For a moment she froze, her eyes filled with fear. The snake leaned back to strike.

"Reducto," Jack pointed his wand at the giant snake. It shot away from Dorian. She took a deep breath and shook her head to clear it of that momentary grip of terror.

"Thanks," she yelled before running after the snake. Jack turned to look for his own fear, or anyone who might need help.

He heard a pounding noise and jumped out of the way just in time as a charging bull ran past him. He was next to the wall now. A broomstick was leaning up against the cracked rocks. He grabbed it and pushed off from the ground.

In the air he had a much better view of the battle raging beneath him. Blake was still fighting the fiery red dragon. Dorian had found her snake and was handling it well. Bounder was facing a banshee. His face looked dreamy, giving in to the pull of the banshee's song. Jack sent a spell his way to snap him out of it.

Then Jack saw something that caught his eye. A small house elf was creeping through the throngs of people. "Why would a house elf be here? Who's scared of them?" he wondered. He swooped lower to investigate, forgetting that somewhere out there was his greatest fear.

To his surprise Jack saw the house elf heading for Jasper. "Hey Jasper," Jack called. Jasper's face was pale and he jumped at Jack's voice.

"What?" he asked, his voice sharp with fear. Jack nodded his head at the house elf. Jasper's face paled even more. "Oh no," he gasped. The house elf stared at him with large round yellow eyes. Jasper gave a small gasp then collapsed to the floor. Jack laughed then flew back into the air.

Merida-

Merida jumped back as the boxes shot open. People around her screamed as they came face to face with their fears. She wished she had been allowed to bring her bow in, but she was happy to have her wand knowing that if she had to face something magical, her wand would be of more use than her bow.

"Riddikulus," she heard a terrified cry. She turned around expecting to see Ellen or some other girl, but to her surprise it was Liam. He had is back against the wall and looked like he was about to face. Merida looked around for what her was facing and spotted a small ginger cat sitting in front of him with its tail neatly wrapped around its paws.

As she watched it changed into a cute little kitten with wide eyes and fluffy fur. It stuck its tongue out and rolled on its back. Liam sighed and chuckled at the little thing.

"Seriously Liam? Cats," Merida rolled her eyes.

"They freak me out," Liam shrugged. "Don't tell anyone," he added. She laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me." She turned away from Liam and scanned the room. Ellen was crying in a corner with Alex standing over her. "Ellen," she called and ran over. When she got closer she could hear what Alex was saying.

"You've failed everything. You will have to retake this year. Actually we don't even want you back, your awfulness might rub off on the other students," the Bogart Alex said. Ellen sobbed. Merida sighed and ran to a nearby cauldron. She saw Hiccup standing nearby and called him over.

"What do you need?" he asked. She pointed to Ellen and he pushed her aside to work on the potion. He dropped in lots of peppers, and poison ivy. He turned the fire up so it was boiling the water. "Here," he said.

"Thanks," Merida used her wand to make it float. She approached the Bogart Alex then dumped the contents on him. He screamed in pain as the potion scalded his skin and melted it off. His face was bubbling and burning. Ellen stopped crying and looked up.

"Reducto," she sobbed. The Bogart Alex flew back into one of the boxes. "Thanks," Ellen said as Merida pulled her to her feet.

"Don't mention it," Merida shrugged. The ground quivered and they fell to their knees. From the corner of her eye Merida could just make out the thick, black leg of a bear. Shuddering she looked up into the badly scared face of a bear.

His body was littered with wounds and weapons that were stabbed into him. His tiny beady, black eyes stared her down with such hatred Merida thought she would faint.

"Mor'du," she whispered. Quickly she got to her feet as the bear raised itself onto its hind legs. "Stupefy," Merida cried. For a moment Mor'du paused. Merida turned and raced away. She weaved through the other students and their fears. Blinded by fear she tackled Rapunzel to the ground. "Sorry Punz," Merida panted.

"It's ok Merida. What are you running from?" Rapunzel helped her up.

"Mor'du," Merida answered. Rapunzel looked confused. "My mother used to tell me old Scottish legends when I was younger. Mor'du is a giant bear who practically can't be killed. His story always gave me nightmares," Merida explained quickly. She glanced behind her. Mor'du was dropping onto all fours. "Come on," Merida grabbed Rapunzel's hand and started to run.

She reached the wall lined with broomsticks. Grabbing one for herself she threw Rapunzel one. Together they flew into the air just as Mor'du reached them. In the air they were out of the reach of Mor'du's monstrous paws.

"Now what?" Rapunzel asked.

"We think of a way to defeat Mor'du," Merida answered.

"Need some help?" Jack flew over.

"Where have you been?" Merida asked.

"Teasing Jasper for being afraid of house elves," Jack answered. Rapunzel giggled. Merida laughed too. "So what are you two doing? Have you fought your fear or are you looking for it?" Jack asked.

"Currently we are escaping Merida's fear," Rapunzel said.

"The bear?" Jack checked, looking down at where Mordu was attempting to jump up and catch Merida. Merida nodded. "I'll help you," Jack smiled. Merida huffed.

"If you must," she said. Jack smirked.

"What's the plan?" Rapunzel asked.

"We have to get it back in the box," Merida said. "But for him to fit we'll have to shrink him," she muttered.

"If we use riddikulus maybe he'll be able to fit," Rapunzel suggested.

"Riddikulus," Merida pointed her wand at Mor'du. To her surprise he jumped out of the way. Then he turned his head up and it almost looked like he was smirking at them.

"This is a tricky one," Jack commented. "Maybe if we all do it at once," he suggested. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Merida thought. Together they all shot at him. Mor'du jumped away from Jack's spell and right into Merida's. When it hit him he shuddered then all his fur fell off and he shrunk so that he looked like a naked mole rat. They burst into laughter.

Merida swooped down and picked him up. Mor'du opened his mouth and tried to roar, but it came out as a high-pitched squeak. Merida snorted and dropped him in the box. She looked back up to see Rapunzel facing a tall stone tower. It had ivy growing up the sides and looked like something out of a fairytale.

Merida pushed off of the ground and flew to her friend. Rapunzel's face was chalky and her eyes looked sad. She was staring into the open window. Jack was watching her with concern and wonder.

"What is it?" Merida asked.

"My home," Rapunzel answered.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel flew closer to the tower and looked inside her room. It was just as she had left it. She sighed.

"Why are you scared of your home?" Jack asked. Rapunzel closed her eyes. For a moment she was in a memory.

**Flashback**

"Mother," Rapunzel called down the stairs. Outside her window night lay over the land like a dark blanket. The clouds blocked any light the moon and stars tried to provide. She shivered in fear. Her room resided in the tower that stood over her house. Her mother's room was in the main body of the house and she might not be able to hear.

"What is it Rapunzel dear?" her mother asked as she entered Rapunzel's room. Rapunzel let out a relived sigh that she had heard her cry. She had on her night dress and was wrapped in a bathrobe. Her hair was pulled back in a braid.

"I had a nightmare," Rapunzel said. Her mother smiled sweetly and moved to sit next to her on her bed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" her mother asked.

Rapunzel nodded. She was younger and her face was chubby and round. Her hair was shorter, but still long for someone her age. She crawled out of the covers and towards her mother. Her mother gently wrapped her arm around her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I was in a strange room. It was small and dark. I could hear people breathing next to me," Rapunzel began. "There was a large glass door next to me and it opened. Someone came in dressed in a dark cloak. They picked me up and carried me out of the room. I wanted to cry out for help, but I couldn't. Something was keeping me still like I was under a spell," Rapunzel shivered.

"Where did this person take you?" her mother asked. In the dark and Rapunzel couldn't make out her mother's face, but her voice sounded almost worried.

"I don't know," Rapunzel said. "I woke up."

"It's ok dear. It was just a dream," her mother stroked her hair and Rapunzel's eyes began to droop. Gently her mother tucked her back into bed and got up to leave.

"Mummy," Rapunzel yawned. Her mother paused and looked back. "You are my mum aren't you?"

Her mother gave a shaky laugh. "Yes dear. Of course I am," she comforted her, but Rapunzel could pick up the worry laced in her words. Before Rapunzel could say anything else her mother left.

**End of Flashback**

"Rapunzel," Merida's voice brought her into the present.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head to clear it of the memory. "Riddikulus," she pointed her wand at the tower. It shuddered then shrunk so that it was almost the size of a brick. As they watched Ruben chased a clown right up to it. The clown dove behind the tower as if to hide, but Ruben shot it with another spell and it flew off.

Rapunzel giggled and flew down to grab the tower. Once she had it she dropped it in the box where they had placed Mor'du.

"What now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Help," someone screeched. They all whipped around on their broomstick's searching for the person who screamed.

"There," Merida pointed. Rapunzel looked where she was pointing and saw Gowthur rolled into a ball against the wall. A werewolf stood over him, its jaws dripping with saliva. Its eyes looked like glowing yellow pits. It growled and advanced on Gowthur.

"Come on," Jack dove towards him. Merida and Rapunzel flew after him.

Hiccup-

Hiccup rushed from student to student, offering advice or engaging in the battle. He had yet to find his own fear and he had to say he wasn't upset about it.

"Hiccup," Mason cried. He was running from a buldger that seemed intent on hitting him. "Help," he pleaded. Hiccup pulled out his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Hiccup shouted. The buldger froze in midair.

"Thanks," Mason panted. Hiccup nodded then moved on to help others.

"I've been looking for you Hiccup," an oddly familiar voice said. Hiccup turned around slowly, scared of what he might see. To his horror standing behind him was himself. It was the perfect mirrored image of himself.

"B-but why am I scared of myself?" he stuttered. The other Hiccup snorted.

"Because your biggest fear is that you aren't good enough," he sneered. "That you're too small, too weak, too stupid, too scared, too quiet, too friendly," the other Hiccup ranted on and on. Hiccup gripped his wand and formed a spell in his head, but he couldn't bring himself to utter the words.

"You're right," he stopped the other Hiccup. "I'm not good enough," his arm that was holding his wand dropped and he backed up. His head hung and the other Hiccup laughed and shoved him backwards.

Hiccup fell and his back and threw his arms up in defense as the other Hiccup punched him. "Hiccup," he heard someone yell. Suddenly the other Hiccup was gone. Mason had his arms around it, holding it back. "Use the spell," Mason shouted.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Hiccup pointed at the other Hiccup. It froze and Mason let go of it. "Reducio," Hiccup muttered. The other Hiccup shrunk to a much smaller size. Hiccup picked him up and dropped him in a box. "Thanks," he turned to Mason. "How did you know which was the real me?"

"His eyes were glowing neon green," Mason explained. Hiccup nodded.

"Hiccup," Rapunzel ran up to his side. "We need help." She pointed behind her to where Jack, Merida, and Gowthur were facing a werewolf. "He keeps dodging our spells."

"I'll use a potion," he said. "Come help me," he grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards one of the tables.

"I'm really not that good at potions," Rapunzel said.

"Oh well," Hiccup shrugged. He briefly ran through the list of potions in his head until he found the one he wanted to use. "Werewolves instinctively bite whatever comes near their face. If we cote something in this and throw it at the werewolf it will bite it and be injected with the potion," he briefly explained to Rapunzel as he dumped some nightshade berries into the cauldron.

"Will it kill it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Umm," Hiccup said, "I'm not sure."

"Not sure? What do you mean?"

"Well I've never made this potion before and I haven't done much research on it. It isn't listed in the killing potions so I don't think so. Why does it even matter?"

"That's not fair to kill it. I mean it hasn't actually hurt anything," Rapunzel pointed out. Hiccup shrugged.

"Do you want me to help or not?" he snapped. He didn't mean to be mean, but in some situations you really couldn't afford to be picky about what happened.

"Yes," Rapunzel said as he got back to work. He turned the fire lower and added more ingredients. He grabbed the spoon and started to stir it. When he took the spoon out it was gone.

"I think it's ready," he said, staring at where the spoon used to be.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Rapunzel eyed the spoon.

"Umm, yeah sure," Hiccup shoved the cauldron at her and pulled out his wand. "Let's go." He headed towards his friends before Rapunzel could ask any more questions.

The werewolf had its back to them so Hiccup shot a spell at it. Its ears pricked and it dodged out of the way. It started at Hiccup with barred teeth and Hiccup ran from Rapunzel's side to draw its attention.

"Stupefy," Hiccup yelled. The werewolf ran out of the way.

"Riddikulus," Merida pointed at the werewolf as it moved. Once again it evaded the spell. Hiccup glanced around for something to soak in the potion. Not finding anything he pulled off his shoe.

"Rapunzel," he shouted. She glanced at him. "Use this," he threw his shoe at her. She caught it started dipping it in the potion.

As she did this Gowthur shot at the werewolf. It jumped out of the way and the spell hit the cauldron. The cauldron flipped over and the contents flew in the air. Rapunzel gasped in surprise.

"Look out," Hiccup warned. Rapunzel couldn't move fast enough and the potions splattered all over her hair. It was sizzling from being in contact with the spell and made her hair twitch.

Rapunzel screamed, but Hiccup didn't know if it was from surprise or pain. Suddenly she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Rapunzel," Jack, Merida, and Hiccup chorused. They rushed over, but the werewolf jumped in their way.

"Incendo," Hiccup shouted. Flames burst from his wand and the werewolf yelped and backed away as they scorched his fur. The three friends ran past the werewolf and crouched next to Rapunzel.

"Punzie. Are you ok?" Jack asked. The leaned forward. Her hair was still twitching and twisting. Now it was glowing as well. Rapunzel whimpered.

"Rapunzel," Merida gently shook her. Rapunzel's eyes flew open and her hair returned to normal.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked. Blinking her eyes she sat up and looked at them confusedly.

"You got hit with the potion and a spell," Merida explained. Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"I'm I ok?" she asked.

"We're asking you that," Jack laughed. Rapunzel glanced down at herself.

"I feel ok," she said.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked. He still wasn't sure about the effects of this potion and he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to fall over and die.

"Yea, I think I'm ok," she said, trying to stand up. Jack got up and helped her to her feet. At first she was a little unstable then she was ok. "Yea, I'm fine," she decided. "We better go help Gowthur."

"I'll go make another potion," Hiccup said.

"I'll come with you this time," Merida said. "Watch Punzie," Merida told Jack. "If she gets hurt I'm going to hurt you," she tapped his neck with her wand. Jack put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Ok ok. I'll look after her don't worry," Jack said.

"Come on Merida," Hiccup said, already starting for the table.

**A/N:**

**Oh no, what will happen to Rapunzel now that she has been hit by the potion?! Hmmmmm. Also what is Jack's fear? And why is Rapunzel's fear her room? All questions will be answered in next chapter, don't worry. You can vote for who you want to win the competition if you want. YOU HAVE TO WATCH THIS YOUTUBE VIDEO! watch?v=Vaf2HecoGQE I really want to write a fanfiction story thing based off of the video, but all my creative juices are flowing into this story so I'm like brain dead. If anyone would be interested in writing it with me then maybe the ideas you have will give me some great spark of inspiration! If you're interested PM me! Thanks to starskulls, AlexJohnD, XxXBlueRose23XxX, Bailey24, kairi196, Crowlet, bug349, Shara Raizel, and Clio for reviewing! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**PS. The boggarts are enchanted so that they seek out whatever student they were designated for. **

**PPS. I've been finding all these spells from Wikipedia if you wanted to know. Sorry if their spelled wrong or used in the wrong way. **


	16. Face Your Fears Part 2

**Chapter Sixteen**

Merida-

Merida helped Hiccup bath is shoe in the bubbling potion he had made. "How did it destroy the spoon, but your shoe is intact?" Merida asked.

"Magic," Hiccup answered shortly. Merida raised her eyebrows, but didn't press him for more information. After the shoe was thoroughly drenched Hiccup used his wand to make it float. "Maybe now no one will get hit with it," he said.

"Hey wolfy," Merida called. The werewolf turned his furry head towards them. "Catch this," Merida tossed the shoe towards him. Instinctively the werewolf grabbed the shoe in his mouth.

At first nothing happened then he collapsed on his side and whimpered. "Is it dead?" Gowthur poked it with his shoe. It growled and he jumped back.

"I'm gonna say no," Jack smirked. "Riddikulus," he pointed at the wolf. It shrunk into an ugly looking puppy and snored loudly as it slept. "So did all that do is knock it out?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Hiccup shrugged.

"Thanks for the help," Gowthur said before he plunged back into the throngs of students.

"Do you think he'll act different now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope," Merida stated. They nodded their agreement.

"Goblins," Hiccup pointed behind them. They whipped around to see several goblins had cornered Florence.

"Let's go," Jack started to run to help. They all followed him.

"Stupefy," Merida cried, freezing one of them.

"Incendo," Hiccup yelled. The goblins shrieked and backed away from the flame.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" Jack froze one of the goblins. Hiccup repeated the spell on another goblin. Rapunzel, Merida, and Florence froze the rest of the goblins. "What kind of goblins are these? They sure don't look like the ones at Gringotts," Jack stared at one of them curiously.

"These are redcaps. They are much worse than regular goblins. They have to continuously wash their caps in blood or they die. To get the blood they have to keep killing things," Florence shuddered. "Thanks for helping me." Florence pushed up his glasses and shook his blond hair from his eyes.

"Think nothing of it," Merida said. "We are in the same house after all," she grinned. She didn't hang out with him much, but he seemed nice.

"But they aren't," he looked at Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup.

"We like helping other people," Rapunzel smiled. "Besides we've already faced our fears," she said. Jack shuffled his feet.

"What is it Frost?" Merida asked suspiciously. She could see he was thinking about something.

"I haven't found my fear yet," he answered.

"Really?" Hiccup asked. Jack nodded. "You should find it. You might be deducting points from your house for being so late."

"That's the least of my worries," Jack said pointedly. _He's got a point_, Merida thought.

"Ouch," Rapunzel rubbed her head and scrunched her eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" Merida asked. She stepped forward worriedly.

"Nothing. I just had a pain in my head," she shrugged it off. Merida glanced at Jack and saw a look of worry across his face. Hiccup looked worried too, but his face was over laced with curiosity. "Look, Tyler is fighting Gawk," she pointed at her fellow Hufflepuff. Without waiting for them she charged off to help.

Merida let out a sigh and ran after her to fight off the Slytherin Head Boy.

Jack Frost-

Jack glanced around the room after helping Tyler defeat the Bogart version of the Slytherin Head Boy. It seemed like most of the students were done fighting their fears and were currently helping others.

Bounder was helping Pally fight off a vampire. As Jack watched Ellen and Blake ran over to help. Dorian was done with her snake and was shooting squirrels away from Ashley. Suddenly Jack realized he hadn't seen Tess through the whole competition.

"Hey guys," he called to his friends. They glanced over at him from where they were currently resting against the wall. "I'm going to go find Tess," he said.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nah I'm fine. You guys go help some other people. It looks like Raviare is dealing with a giant," he pointed at the Hufflepuff girl. They nodded.

"I hope you find her," Rapunzel called as they ran off to assist yet another student. _Me too,_ Jack thought. He grabbed a broomstick from the wall and flew into the air. Keeping low he flew over the students, searching for his friend.

"Hey Bounder," Jack called down to him after he had defeated the vampire. "Have you seen Tess?" Jack asked.

"I think I saw her over there a few minutes ago," Bounder pointed towards one of the boxes.

"Ok thanks," Jack flew over to the box Bounder was pointing at. "Tess," he called. He saw a blond and green highlighted head pop out from behind the box.

"Jack," she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow and refrained from laughing.

"What are you doing back there?" he tilted his head.

"What does it look like?" she asked. "I'm hiding."

"Hiding? Slytherins don't hide," he grinned teasingly.

"This one does," she put her head back behind the box. Jack chuckled and dropped off of his broomstick.

"Come on Tess. Everyone's gotta face their fears or we'll be stuck in here forever," he pointed out. Suddenly Tess let out a loud screech and shot out from behind the box. Jack stumbled backwards in surprise. "What? What is it?" he asked. Tess pointed a trembling finger at the box.

Jack cautiously looked back to see a great big…beetle crawling towards them. He looked back at Tess. "Seriously? A beetle?"

"I hate bugs," she defended herself. Jack rolled his eyes and reached back behind the box. He grabbed the beetle and brought it out from behind the box. Opening his hand he revealed the bug sitting on his palm.

"Just look at it," he said. Tess closed her eyes and turned around. "Ok, ok," Jack sighed. He pulled out his wand and froze the beetle. He dropped it in the box. "It's gone now," he told Tess.

"Thanks Jack," she hugged him. "You do understand that you can't tell anyone right?" she pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I won't. Don't worry," he smiled.

"Good. Because if you do," she formed a fist with her hand, but her eyes were bright with amusement.

"Oh goodness. I'll never tell now," he teased. Tess grinned.

"I guess I better go help people to make up for hiding," she said.

"Yea, you better," Jack prompted her. Tess shook her head at him then ran into the fray of students.

"Jack," a cold, slow, calm voice said behind him. He knew that voice anywhere and it made his breathing hitch. Slowly he turned around. Standing behind him stood none other than Nicholas Jurntry. He was dressed in his black robe and his brown hair was pulled back from his face to reveal his piercing hazel eyes.

"P-professor Jurntry," Jack stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been expelled," Nicholas said. "You are to never return to this school and you can never interact with any of the students who attend this school. You must live alone because you are a terrible influence," he said. His voice had risen from the clam cold voice he normally used. He was practically screeching at Jack.

"No. I don't believe you," Jack yelled back.

"You are to forever be alone," Nicholas cried. Jack could feel tears burning behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He never cried and he especially wouldn't cry in front of this man.

"Never," Jack shouted. His voice was shaking.

"You're friends don't even like you anyways. I'm doing them a favor sending you away. I'm doing everyone a favor," Nicholas rambled on. Jack plugged his ears with his hands and backed away.

"Stop it," he pleaded, his voice ending in a sob. Nicholas walked after Jack.

"No Jack. You must face the truth. Nobody wants you. Your parents didn't want you, your so called friends don't want you, Alex doesn't want you. You are a disgrace to the wizard world," Nicholas grinned evilly.

A few of the tears fell from Jack's eyes. He stumbled to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms over his head and began to yell.

"I don't believe you. You're lying," he shouted.

"No Jack, I'm not. You know how Merida feels about you. She'd be happy if you left. Hiccup is tired of being in your shadow, he wants you gone too," Nicholas said. His voice had risen over Jack's shouts.

"Rapunzel wants me here," Jack sobbed.

"Why would Rapunzel want you here? She's far too bright and pretty to like you," Nicholas laughed. Jack gripped his head against his knees. He willed what he was saying to not be true, but everything he said made perfect sense. "Now Jack. If you really cared about them why don't you just make this easier and-," his words were cut off.

"Jack," he heard Merida's voice. He peeked out from under his arms to see Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida fighting off Nicholas.

"What are you doing? You'll be expelled," Jack whipped away his tears and got to his feet.

"What are you talking about? This is a Bogart. It can't expel us," Rapunzel said. Merida dumped the Bogart into the box then she and Hiccup turned to face him.

"You ok Slytherin?" Merida asked. Jack glanced at them. They all looked worried. Not one of them looked like they didn't care about him. Jack pulled them all into a big hug.

"Ugh Jack," Merida protested, but she hugged him back.

"I'm fine." Jack glanced at Rapunzel she smiled at him. "I'm better then fine," he hugged them all tighter and they hugged him back tighter.

Hiccup-

Hiccup pulled away from Jack after he let them go. "So what was that about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you guys later," Jack said. They nodded. "Let's get back in on the action," Jack pointed to where the few remaining boggarts were struggling against the students.

The four friends stuck together as they went from students to student, helping them fight their fears. A few of the fears were rather easy to defeat. Gloriana was scared of being ugly so her Bogart was an ugly version of her. That was easy.

Flamper was scared of veela. That one was a bit more tricky.

As they continued to fight Rapunzel continued to get more and more headaches. Once she had almost got bit by one of the bats that Deb was scared of because she couldn't move it hurt so bad.

"Maybe you should go lay down," Merida suggested.

"No. I'm staying with you guys," Rapunzel said fiercely. Merida gave them all a worried look.

"She's going to hurt herself," she whispered to Hiccup.

"We've got to help everyone defeat their fears so she can go to the hospital wing," he whispered back. Merida nodded. Hiccup saw Mary standing off to the side behind them. "Hey Mary," Hiccup called. "You wanna help us fight off Rallis's skeleton?" he asked.

Mary's face was pale and her eyes were large. "Um sure," she hurried over to them. She kept glancing around the room. Hiccup and Merida exchanged a look.

"What's wrong?" Merida asked. Mary glanced at her and her eyes grew so wide that the whites showed.

"That," she pointed behind Merida. They twirled around to see a figure in a black cloak. Hiccup knew who it was immediately. It was floating off the ground and had the cowl of the cloak over its head. Its face was cast in shadow so all you could see was its glowing red eyes. The cloak was wrapped around its body, hiding its form.

"The shadow," Rapunzel gasped. Without thinking they all grabbed each other's hands and stepped in front of Mary as if to protect her. Hiccup's heart hammered and his breath was ragged as the 'shadow' approached them. His mind was blank, unable to think of any spells that would protect them.

Suddenly Alex jumped in front of them. "Riddikulus," he shouted and the 'shadow' shivered then turned into nothing more than a cloak that fell to the ground. "The competition is over," he turned around to face them.

"You four. Go to my classroom. We need to talk," he gave them all a look and Hiccup gulped nervously. Alex turned and walked to the other teachers who had arrived unnoticed by the four friends.

"What about the house points?" Mason asked.

"They will be announced at dinner tonight," Professor Starling said. "Now it's late and everyone should get ready for dinner." She flicked her wand and the doors opened. The students began to file out.

They let go of each other's hands and followed the others into the hall. "I wonder what he wants to talk about," Merida said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he knows something about the 'shadow'," Jack shrugged. Rapunzel squealed and grabbed her head. They all stopped and looked at her. "You ok Rapunzel?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I-I'm f-fi," she collapsed to the ground before she could finish her sentence.

"Rapunzel," they gasped and crouched down next to her. "Professors," Hiccup yelled. Their teachers hurried into the hall. They looked shocked to see Rapunzel's body lying on the ground.

"Get her to the hospital wing," Professor Starling ordered. The teachers rushed over and picked her up.

"You three come with me," Alex said. He led them to his classroom. They each took seats next to each other and he stood at the front of the room. "Who's Bogart was that?" he asked.

"Mine," Merida lied. Jack and Hiccup glanced at her. She gave them a look that said 'don't question me'. Alex looked at her.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked.

"I know it's formed by extra lives someone has gathered," she said. Alex looked startled.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"I heard it somewhere," she shrugged.

"Do you know what that thing does?" he asked.

"It's a slave to whoever created it," Merida said. Hiccup wondered why she was telling him this and why he was so interested.

"Yes but do you know what it can do?" Merida shook her head. "It kills people," Alex said. "You must not get involved with it. How did you even know about it?" he asked like it was a second thought.

"I was wandering the castle after class because I was bored when I came upon this room. I was looking around when I saw it," she said. Her voice had remained casual and almost uncaring through the whole conversation. Alex's eyes were unreadable, but his figure was rigid.

"I-it was in the castle?" he checked. Merida nodded. "This is not good," he shook his head.

"What does it mean?" Jack asked. Alex glanced at him.

"There is a dark wizard in the school. It would have been impossible for the 'shadow' to get in here on its own. The master must have already been here," he explained. Hiccup nodded, they had already guessed that.

"Do you think it's a teacher?" Hiccup asked. "I mean the school is too protected for someone to sneak in," Hiccup pointed out. He was trying to see if their ideas were right.

"Yes. It must be," Alex nodded. "Wait. How did you two get involved in this?" he looked at Hiccup and Jack.

"Merida told us about seeing the thing," Jack lied. Hiccup nodded. Now Alex turned back to Merida.

"I almost forgot to ask you. How did you get away from the thing? It almost never leaves its victims alive," he said.

"Right after I saw it it disappeared. I almost thought it was my imagination, but those red eyes were burned into my mind and I knew it wasn't my imagination," Merida lied again. Alex looked troubled.

"You are very lucky," he said. "Now I want you all to not get involved. This is something purely for adults. For your safety forget about it," he said. "You should go get ready for dinner."

They arose and headed towards the door. "Oh and don't tell anyone about this. I don't even want to think about what would happen if this gets out," he shook his head.

"Shouldn't people be warned?" Merida asked.

"Hopefully this matter will be resolved soon," Alex said. Hiccup doubted him, but he didn't argue.

"Can we go check on Rapunzel?" Jack asked.

"You should eat first. Then I'm sure Madam Lawson will let you bring her dinner," he smiled. They nodded then hurried away from his room.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel awoke in a hospital bed. The curtain was drawn around her so she couldn't see anything other than her bed. Blinking she sat up. Her head ached painfully, but it felt much better than it did before she collapsed.

There was something else about it head. It almost felt…heavy. Curious she brought her hand up to her head to see if anything was on it. All she could feel was her hair. Her hair was tangled and messy from sleeping on it.

She grabbed a brush from the table next to her bed. Slowly she started to brush out all the tangles. After some time her arm began to grow tired and briefly she wondered why it was taking her so long to brush her hair. Suddenly she realized it.

"My hair," she screamed.

Madam Lawson pushed back the curtain and hurried to her side. The opened curtain allowed light to stream in. Now she could see her hair was wrapped around her bed. It had to be at least 15 feet. Rapunzel screamed again.

"It's ok dear. It's just the effects of the potion and the spell," Madam Lawson comforted her. Rapunzel took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"C-can we cut it?" she asked. Madam Lawson gently patted her hand.

"We tried that deary, but it won't cut. We even tried using spells, but for some reason your hair won't cut," she said. Rapunzel fell backwards onto her bed. She was stuck with 15 feet of hair. "Are you ready for visitors because some of your friends are waiting outside?" Madam Lawson asked.

Rapunzel sat back up. "Jack, Hiccup, and Merida?" she checked. Madam Lawson nodded. "Wait," Rapunzel grabbed her hair and wrapped it up behind her. "Ok. I'm ready," she said. Madam Lawson smiled sweetly and walked away, closing the curtain behind her.

After a few minutes the curtain burst open again to reveal Hiccup, Jack, and Merida. "Punzie," they all cried and jumped on her bed. Merida tackled her in a hug while Jack hugged them both. Hiccup placed her dinner down then wrapped his skinny arms around them all. Rapunzel gasped as they squeezed the air from her lungs, but she didn't mind.

When they finally let her go she took in a deep breath. "Hey guys," she grinned.

"How are you Punz? What did the potion and spell do?" Merida asked.

"Don't freak out," she warned. They all glanced at each other. Rapunzel twisted around and pulled her wound up hair around so they could see it.

"Wow," Jack gasped. Hiccup's jaw dropped and Merida gently touched it. "That's a lot of hair," Jack grinned. Rapunzel gently shoved him.

"Can you cut it?" Merida asked.

"Madam Lawson said they tried, but it wouldn't cut," Rapunzel explained. Hiccup picked some up in his hand and raised it up to his eyes to examine it.

"Can it do anything?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rapunzel laughed.

"I was just asking," Hiccup shrugged. Jack rolled his eyes. Rapunzel grabbed the tray of food they had brought and started to eat. She was famished and she briefly forgot her manners and just gobbled the food. Her friends stared at her.

"Sorry," Rapunzel mumbled, rubbing her mouth with her napkin. They all laughed. "So what did Alex have to say?" Rapunzel asked. They briefly told her about to the conversation with the teacher.

"Do you think he has anything to do with it?" Rapunzel asked.

"He probably was just worried that we were in danger," Jack said. They nodded. "So why are you scared of your room?" Jack asked, changing the subject. Rapunzel glanced down at her lap.

"Well," she sighed. They all looked at her expectantly. "I-I don't think my mum is my mum," she finally said. For a moment her friends just stared at her.

"Why?" Merida asked. Rapunzel told her about the memory she had.

"My biggest fear is that I was kidnapped. My room reminds me of it so that's why my Bogart turned into it," she explained.

"That's a pretty big fear," Hiccup said. "If you ever want to look into it, I'll help," he offered.

"We all will," Merida said.

"Thanks, but it's probably nothing," she shrugged it off. "What about you Jack? Why are you so scared of Nicholas Jurntry?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack looked away. Rapunzel felt a twinge of annoyance that he made her share her fear, but he didn't share his. She pushed it away, he probably had his reasons for not wanting to share.

"Come on Jack," Merida urged. "You already know my fear and now you know Punzie's. You've gotta share." Jack glared at her.

"Please Jack," Rapunzel pleaded. He sighed.

"Fine," Jack gave in. "Nicholas Jurntry told me I was expelled and that I could never interact with the wizard world or with you guys," he said.

"Why is that so scary?" Hiccup asked.

"I've never had any real friends. My whole life I've been going from one family to another. I've never really stayed anywhere long enough to make friends. Not that I ever really tried. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys," he looked down and wringed his hands. Rapunzel held back tears.

"Oh Jack," she hugged him. "I don't want to lose you guys either." They all murmured their agreements and moved into another big hug. "So who won the competition?" Rapunzel asked when they broke away.

"Ravenclaw," Merida fake glared at Hiccup. "Hiccup got the most points out of any students."

"Good job," Rapunzel smiled. "How many points did you get?"

"80. The rest of you all got 60. Everyone else was lower," he answered.

"Not to bad," Jack commented.

"Not bad at all," Rapunzel agreed.

**A/N:**

**So there you have it. Jack's biggest fear is being alone. I think that's the cutest fear a guy can have. It's like awwww. Yea, I know I'm weird haha. So what do you think about Alex? Can he be trusted? Oh and here's a heads up. Werewolves are going to be very important during year two. At least they will at the end hehe. So Rapunzel's got long hair now. Will it have the healing properties or not? Hmmmm. Everyone needs to check out my new story called RADIOACTIVE. I'm co-writing it with starskulls. Thanks to Guest, bug349, AlexJohnD, AdmiringRoseBlossom11, Clio, Shara Raizel, zez34, 4everETRNL, Kasha Eliz, Bailey24, zedetta, ROTBTD FANGIRL, and jackunzel lover1 for reviewing. You guys are awesome. Thanks to you I made it to 100 reviews! So proud and happy and ecstatic and just like wow. Thanks so much! Here's a few words from the Big Four!**

**Jack: Thanks for reading about me!**

**Rapunzel: Thanks you guys. We really appreciate it.**

**Hiccup: Thanks for everyone voting for me. It's nice to be loved.**

**Merida: Oh shut it Ravenclaw.**

**Jack: Is Merida mad?**

**Merida: Jack, you shut-up too. I'm not scared to teach you a lesson.**

**Rapunzel: Why are you scared of Hiccup?**

**Jack: She's not scared of him, she loves him!**

**Merida: Jack, I'm going to kill you.**

**Hiccup: What?**

**Merida: Nothing. Jack didn't say anything!**

**Me: You guys are supposed to be talking to our readers, not each other.**

**Merida: Sorry. **

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! **


	17. Valentines

**Chapter Seventeen(filler)**

Merida-

Merida followed Liam and Dorian into the Gryffindor common room after the Quiditch match. Slytherin had crushed Hufflepuff. "Too bad Hufflepuff didn't win," Ellen said from behind them.

"Yea. I would have like to see those smug smiles whipped off of their faces," Blake agreed.

"I would love to see how Rapunzel and Jack would have reacted if Hufflepuff had won," Merida commented. Rapunzel had been all supportive and happy and junk for Jack since his team won. Jack hadn't been too bad about it either. He had told Rapunzel her house played well and all, but Merida knew if it wasn't Rapunzel's house he would have been rubbing it in everyone's face.

"I doubt Rapunzel would be too cocky," Blake pointed out as he dropped into an armchair by the fire. The weather was getting much warmer, but there was always a fire inside the common room.

"She's way too nice," Liam said, his eyes looking dreamy. Merida grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. He yelped and looked at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Rapunzel is way out of your league," Merida said. Liam blushed and Merida snorted. "Besides I think she's taken."

"By who?" Liam demanded.

"Jack Frost," Dorian answered for her. She smirked at Liam then sat on the arm of Blake's chair. Merida nodded at her statement.

"Well, who said I even like her?" he asked. His voice was hard and cold to hide his embarrassment. "I'm going to bed," he turned around and stomped to the boy's dormitory.

"Touchy," Dorian said, starring after him.

"Be kind Dorian. He just had his heart broke," Blake teased. They all cracked with laughter. "So girls are you going to the Valentines dance?" He looked over each of us with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You know we can't go to the dance," Ellen said. "That's only for fourth years and up."

"Yea yea, but we can go to the party on the ninth corridor," Blake pointed out.

"I'm going," Dorian said excitedly. "I've got this great outfit picked out already. You coming Merida?"

"I don't know. I'm probably going to see if Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup are going," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh come on Merida," Ellen smiled. "You know Rapunzel will go and Jack will go with her and Hiccup isn't going to want to be left out," she said.

"Well I guess I'll go then," Merida said. Secretly she would much rather not go and just hang out with her friends somewhere away from the crowded party.

"Yay," Dorian and Ellen cheered.

"What are you wearing?" Ellen asked. Merida shrugged. She had only just said she'd go, there'd been no time to plan her outfit. "Come on, we'll help you pick something out," Ellen jumped up and grabbed Merida's wrist.

She ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory with Dorian close behind her. Blake watched them leave then laughed. "Girls," he rolled his eyes.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel tied the last ribbon into her hair then stood up to take a look at it. She was wearing a bright pink shirt with white lace on the sleeves and up the back. Her skirt was the same pink with white lace curling up over the fabric from the bottom and making swirls all over it. Unable to decide on shoes, she was barefoot. Her hair was tied up in braids and ribbons but it still hung to her waist. For jewelry she had chosen the necklace Jack made and the bracelet Hiccup made.

Satisfied with her outfit she turned to the other girls in the dormitory. Ashley had her brown hair slicked and straightened and was wearing a bright red party dress covered in heart shaped sequins and glitter.

Raviare was in a plain white lace dress with no sleeves and a brown belt wrapped around her middle. Gloriana was in a blowy blue shirt with a white skirt and cowgirl boots. Her blond hair was curled and fell around her shoulders.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked. They all nodded after giving themselves long looks in the mirror. "Let's go," Rapunzel squealed with excitement. The others were just as excited as her as they followed her into the common room.

Drew was waiting for them with Tyler, Peterson, and Flamper. They each had on plain button down shirts with a ties and dark jeans. "Looking spiffy boys," Ashley said.

"Not too bad yourself," Drew shot back. Rapunzel grinned at her friends' playful banter.

"Come on, let's go," Gloriana urged. They hurried out of the common room then headed towards the ninth corridor. They meet Merida, Hiccup, Jack, and their friends on the way there.

"Hey you guys," Rapunzel smiled brightly. Jack was in a crisp white button down shirt with almost black blue jeans and a bright blue tie that brought out his eyes. Hiccup had on a green button down shirt with khakis and a brown tie.

Merida was in a blowy light green tank-top blouse with a collar. She had on dark blue skinnies and her boots that she got for Christmas. She had chosen the same jewelry as Rapunzel, but she also had on another bracelet that had an arrow charm on it.

"Nice outfit," Jack gave Rapunzel a crooked grin. "You too Gryffindor," he smirked at Merida. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"She matches Hiccup," Rapunzel whispered in Jack's ear. He chuckled.

"Party time," Dorian cheered. She was in a powder pink dress with spaghetti straps and matching sandals. Her blond hair was falling around her shoulders in perfect waves. Blake was standing next to her and he had on a white shirt with a pink tie that matched her dress.

"I always knew they liked each other," Merida mentioned.

"They're only eleven," Rapunzel pointed out. Merida shrugged. The large group of students filed into the ninth corridor.

It was decorated with pink streams, floating hearts, glitter, candles that burned pink, and balloons. There were tables of food place along the walls and Rapunzel noticed that many of the kids were already chowing down on the food. Music blared, and some people were dancing.

"I don't recognize this song. What is it?" Merida asked, practically screaming to be heard over the noise.

"It's not a muggle song. It's a wizard song," Ellen explained. She was wearing a burgundy shirt that was tied up in the bottom. Her skirt was cream with little burgundy flowers sprinkled all over it.

"I didn't know there was wizard music," Jack remarked.

"Of course there is," Rapunzel smiled. "I'll have to teach you how to dance to it." They grabbed each other's hands and ran to where the other students were dancing.

Hiccup-

Hiccup absentmindedly poured himself a glass of punch. It was bright red to match the Valentines theme. Taking a sip he found it tasted lie cherries.

"Hey there Hiccup," Merida walked over to him. She poured herself a glass then leaned up against the table next to him.

"Hi Merida," Hiccup nodded at her. "Having fun?"

"Ehh, it's ok," she shrugged.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked. She gave him a sideways glance.

"No. Do you?"

"No," he laughed. She nodded and looked at her drink, hiding her face with her hair. "Are Rapunzel and Jack still dancing?" he asked.

"Yea. Rapunzel won't let him stop, but I don't think he minds," Merida stared out at the students dancing. Most of them were Third years, but there were some Second years and First years.

"I wonder why the school celebrates a muggle holiday," Hiccup muttered thoughtfully.

Merida shrugged. "I guess it just depends on who's running it. I doubt that every Headmaster has made a Valentines dance." Hiccup nodded.

"Nicholas sure doesn't seem like the type to throw a party though," he pointed out. Merida turned to face him. Hiccup looked over at her. Her blue eyes had lost all their bored playfulness. She was serious now.

"Do you really think he's the master?" she asked. Her voice was low, so no one else could hear. Hiccup sighed.

"I really don't think we have enough information to decide," he said.

Merida turned back towards the party. "It doesn't really matter if we find out who it is anyways," she said.

"What?" Hiccup nearly choked on his punch in shock. "Of course it matters."

"I'm not saying it doesn't matter, matter. I mean it does matter. But if we were to find him right now what would we do with him?" she asked.

"Destroy him and the shadow," Hiccup said. He didn't get what she was saying.

"How would we destroy him. All we know how to do is freeze people and disarm them. That isn't going to stop someone as powerful as the master is supposed to be," she said. Finally it dawned on Hiccup what she was getting at.

"Oh. Well yea. You're right," he murmured. They grew into an awkward silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Hiccup thought back to the story Simpion had told them. There had been one master before. She had been destroyed. There had to be some way to take them down.

"Simpion," he blurted out. Merida glanced at him curiously.

"What about Simpion?" she asked.

"He was the one who knew about the shadow and told us about the master. He can help us," Hiccup explained. His voice rose from the excitement he was feeling.

"But he said he didn't know how to defeat the master. He said only the centaurs who were alive back then knew," Merida pointed out. Hiccup wasn't dampened.

"But he knows the other centaurs. Maybe he can take us to them," he said. Merida's blue eyes lit up.

"We've got to try it," she decided. Hiccup grinned and took her hand in his own. They ran out on the dance floor to find Jack and Rapunzel and tell them their idea.

Jack Frost-

Jack was sitting with Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup on a hallway away from the dance. Merida and Hiccup had dragged him and Rapunzel here and told them something about talking to the centaurs about the master.

"I thought Alex told you to stay out of it," Rapunzel said.

"But Alex wouldn't even know about it if it weren't for us," Merida pointed out. "We discovered this thing so now we've got to destroy it." Hiccup nodded his support. Jack leaned his back against the wall thoughtfully.

"Why do we have to ask the centaurs? Why can't we just talk to Alex about it?" he asked.

"Alex told us not to get involved. He won't let us help and he probably won't believe us," Hiccup said.

"Simpion believed in us and he actually gave us information about it," Merida added. Both of them looked excited and proud like they had actually solved the mystery.

"Ok, ok, but if Simpion turns out to be a bust then can we go to Alex?" he asked.

"Sure whatever," Merida nodded. Jack rolled his eyes.

"So are we just going to waltz into the Forbidden Forest and somehow find him? I mean the place is huge and what if he lives far away from the school?" Rapunzel asked.

"Toothless can help us," Hiccup said. "He can fly us anywhere in the forest."

"Are you convinced?" Merida asked. Rapunzel and Jack glanced at each other. Jack would have rather just stuck with getting help from Alex, but they all looked so hopeful.

"Fine," he sighed. They cheered. "But can we enjoy the rest of the dance?" he asked. They nodded. Together they got up and headed back to the ninth corridor.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. You guys have been waiting forever and this is all I gave you. I know, bad Animaneya, bad. In my defense I've been at Congress last weekend and before that I had Vacation Bible School at my church so I was busy. Good news, I finished planning out their second year! I think it's going to be a little shorter than this one. Speaking of this one, it has relatively only seven more chapters left. Kinda sad. Also they don't find out who the master is at the end of this year. I just figured I should go ahead and let you know that. It took me three hours to plan out year two and my brain is exhausted from it. I'm going to go take a nap now. Oh wait I can't yet, there are some amazing reviewers that need to be mentioned! Thanks to Cristyceci, bug349, Bailey24, Shara Raizel, AlexJohnD, 4everETRNL, XxXBlueRose23XxX, kairi196, jackunzel lover1, guest, Kasha Eliz, clio, and FloralmaTylee for reviewing. Thanks for reading and please review! Nap Time!**


	18. Training

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hiccup-

Hiccup stared intently at Professor Moor as he stood in front of the class explaining how to cast the _colloportus _charm. There was a doorframe with a door in front of him. Professor Moor expertly raised his wand and said the spell.

There was a click showing the door was locked. Professor Moor walked forward and tried to open the door, but he couldn't. "That is how you lock a door," he smiled at the class. Mason raised his hand.

"Yes?" Professor Moor looked at him expectantly.

"How do you unlock a door?" Mason asked.

"Good question. Who knows the answer?" Professor glanced around the room. A few students raised their hands, Hiccup included. "Yes, Mr. Haddock."

"_Alohomora_," Hiccup said. Professor Moor nodded.

"Very good Hiccup. Five points to Ravenclaw." Hiccup smiled and sat up straighter in his seat. There was the sound of unhappy muttering from Gryffindor.

"Now I want all of you to try locking and unlocking the door. Form a line in front of this door," Professor Moor instructed. The students rose from their chairs and shuffled into an unorganized line.

Hiccup and Mason got pushed next to Merida and Blake. "Hey smarty," Blake greeted him. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"What am I supposed to call you, unsmarty?" he asked. Merida snorted. Blake grinned.

"Fair enough," he said.

"Well done Hic," Merida nodded her approval. Blake crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"So how's Dorian?" Mason wagged his eyebrows at Blake, changing the subject.

"What? Is it everyone pick on Blake day?" Blake asked.

"Nah that's _next_ Tuesday," Merida ruffled his hair. Blake muttered something under his breath.

"Please step forward students," Professor Moor called. Hiccup realized they were holding up the line and stumbled forward. After he locked and unlocked the door he sat back in his seat. His blue notebook was sitting open on his desk.

Jack's handwriting appeared on the page and Hiccup pulled it towards him. We should do it tonight, he wrote.

Do what? Hiccup asked.

Talk to Simpion, it was Rapunzel who answered.

Why tonight?

We just think tonight is the right night to go.

Go where? Merida had joined them now.

Jack and Rapunzel think we should go see Simpion tonight.

I'm up for it.

Come on Hiccup.

I never said I wasn't coming.

So we're going?

You bet!

Jack Frost-

Jack stepped into the Forbidden Forest with Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida. The curly haired ginger had her bow in her hand with an arrow at the ready. Jack's hand was clutching his wand. He didn't want to admit it, but this forest gave him the creeps.

"Lead the way," he turned to Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and led them into the shadows. They could hear the sound of howling from somewhere in the forest. Rapunzel gulped and stepped closer to Jack.

"It's ok Punzie," he comforted her. "I'll look after you," he extended his hand that wasn't squeezing his wand. She took it and moved closer to him.

"Come on. If we keep moving we should be fine," Hiccup said, moving on into the woods.

"Should be?" Jack muttered, too low for anyone to hear. Merida moved behind them, every now and then glancing into the shadows with her bow drawn.

The forest was much more alive than the last time they had been there. He could hear more howling from all around them. There was human shouts too. He guessed it was centaurs, but he wasn't so sure.

"Sounds pretty busy tonight," he commented. Hiccup shrugged. Hiccup stopped when they reached the clearing where he kept Toothless. After a moment's hesitation he kept walking. Jack and Rapunzel followed him with Merida right behind them.

To their surprise Simpion was standing next to Toothless. The black dragon was laying down with his head facing the centaur. Simpion had his back to them and seemed to be talking to Toothless. He glanced at them as they tromped into the clearing.

"Good evening young wizards," he greeted them.

"Simpion," Hiccup blurted out, the surprise evident in his voice. "We were coming to look for you."

"I know," Simpion nodded. "That's why I'm here."

"How did you know we were looking for you?" Rapunzel asked.

"The sky," Simpion replied. Jack raised his eyebrows, this guy was crazy.

"Well Simpion, we were kind of hoping," Merida began, but Simpion interrupted her.

"I would train you to fight against the master and the 'shadow,'" he finished for her. They gazed at him, open mouthed. "The sky told me that too," he explained.

"So wait, does the sky actually like talk to you?" Jack asked. Rapunzel elbowed him in the gut. "What?" he glanced at her.

"Don't be rude," she said.

"I was just asking," he defended himself.

"You know the sky can't talk. You were making fun of Simpion," she said. Jack shrugged.

"Will you train us?" Merida asked, turning the attention away from Rapunzel and Jack.

"I already told you I don't know how to defeat the 'shadow' and master," he said, flicking his long flowing silver tail.

"But you've got to know more about fighting than we do," Hiccup pointed out. "Besides you know the other centaurs, maybe some of them were alive during the time of the other master and could tell us about them."

"No!" Simpion yelled. His grey eyes blazed and he looked mad. Hiccup stumbled back in surprise, knocking into Jack. After a few heart beats Simpion turned back to himself. "The other centaurs aren't like me. They don't like getting involved in human affairs."

"Why are you getting involved?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"It is my destiny," Simpion said. Jack just stared at him. That was probably the lamest answer he could have given.

"So will you train us?" Merida repeated the question she had asked earlier.

"I will," Simpion answered. He glanced at Toothless. "Starting with him."

"What are you doing to Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"You must all learn to ride him," Simpion said.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"What if at some time he is the only way for you to escape something? Or you're in battle and Hiccup is wounded who will ride Toothless?" Simpion asked. They all shifted uneasily and glanced at each other. He had a point. "Who will go first?" Simpion asked. Nobody volunteered.

"You then," he pointed at Jack. Merida shoved him forward, causing Jack to approach the silver centaur.

"Up you go," he instructed. Jack climbed into the saddle that was strapped to Toothless's back. Toothless sniffed at him, but didn't throw him off. "You too," he motioned to Hiccup. Hiccup climbed up with Jack.

"Now teach him to fly," he ordered. Hiccup glanced at Jack.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered. Hiccup gently patted Toothless. The dragon unfurled his wings then shot off into the air like a rocket.

Merida-

"What are we supposed to do?" Merida asked after Toothless had carried the boys into the dark sky.

"Do you know how to use that bow and arrow?" Simpion asked, eyeing her hand carved possessions.

"Yea," she answered.

"Show me," Simpion instructed. Merida glanced at his confusedly. What was she supposed to shoot at? "Hit that acorn," he pointed into one of the trees surrounding them. Merida gazed up to where he was pointing. She could just make out the tiny nut in the darkness.

She pulled the string back to her cheek and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She closed one eye and focused on the acorn. Trying to align the arrow point with the acorn she took a deep breath. Letting the arrow go it whizzed through the air and missed the acorn by a few feet.

"Good try Merida," Rapunzel cheered.

"I missed," Merida sighed.

"Keep both eyes open," Simpion advised. "Let the arrow go as you're exhaling."

Merida took up her position again and grabbed another arrow. She pulled the string back to her cheek and narrowed her eyes. This time she left both of them open. She released the arrow as she exhaled and watched it soar through the air. It still missed the acorn, but only be a couple of inches.

"Much better," Simpion nodded in approval.

"I still missed," Merida pointed out.

"But you were a lot closer to the acorn this time," Rapunzel encouraged her. "If I were to try I would probably miss completely," she said. Merida grinned mischievously.

"Wanna try?" she offered her bow to Rapunzel. Her green eyes widened slightly.

"I guess," she said. Nervously she took the bow from Merida's hand.

"No put your hand there," Merida corrected Rapunzel. She handed her an arrow. "The tip should go just above your fingers." Rapunzel did as she was told.

"Keep your legs spread farther than that," Simpion advised. Rapunzel shuffled into position. She struggled to pull the string back to her cheek. Without hesitating she fired the arrow. It missed the acorn by a few yards, not even reaching the full height. Rapunzel sighed.

"I knew I'd miss," she said.

"You've got to have faith in yourself," Merida said. "Now try again. This time keep your eyes open when you shoot," she smiled. Rapunzel blushed realizing Merida had noticed how she'd shut her eyes as she released it.

Merida handed her another arrow. Rapunzel pulled it back to her cheek. This time she took the time to aim and kept her eyes open as she released. It still missed by a large amount, but it was better than her last shot.

"There you go," Merida clapped her hands. Rapunzel smiled. Just then Toothless dove into the clearing with Jack at the front. Hiccup sat behind him, his hair ruffled and his eyes wide. Jack looked exhilarated.

"That was great," he announced. "Who's next? It's really fun."

"Are you ok Hiccup?" Merida asked. He nodded slowly.

"I didn't know Toothless could go that fast," he said. "Or do that many flips in a row," he trailed off and shivered. Merida laughed.

"I'll go next," she offered. She handed her quiver to Rapunzel. "Keep practicing. And try not to use too many arrows," she added. Rapunzel smiled and nodded as Merida climbed into the saddle behind Hiccup.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked. Merida wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly.

"I guess," she answered. Her heart beat a little faster as Toothless unfurled his wings again.

"Hold on tight," Hiccup turned back to look at her and grinned. Merida blushed.

"Just fly already," Merida muttered into his shirt. Hiccup turned back around and chuckled.

"As you wish," Hiccup said. Just then Toothless rocketed into the air. Merida screamed in surprise and held on to Hiccup tighter.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel collapsed into her bed. She only had a few hours before classes started and she hoped to get some sleep. She had spent most of the night training in the forest with Simpion, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida.

After Merida had left with Hiccup, she and Jack started shooting the bow. Jack was better at it than her, but he still didn't get close to the acorn. She had expected Simpion to be angry nobody got it, but he didn't seemed surprised on mad.

When Merida got back she had seemed particularly happy. Her blue eyes had been very bright and her hair was even more tangled than usual. Hiccup seemed happy too. Much happier than when he brought Jack back.

Rapunzel's turn on Toothless had gone smoothly. Hiccup showed her how to get him to turn, dive, and go up. They landed in a tree and switched positions so she could try flying. It wasn't that hard, but Rapunzel suspected she would have felt a lot less comfortable if she hadn't had an experienced flyer with her.

Pascal climbed onto the bed and lay next to her. His eyes seemed to ask her what happened and how it went. "It was fine Pascal," she whispered to him so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

He nodded and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Rapunzel lay down next to him and covered herself in the covers. She left her hair in the braid she had put it in so it wouldn't get in the way while they were training. Closing her eyes she drifted to sleep.

**A/N:**

**I'm like so ashamed of this chapter. It is short and crappy and just ugh. I had been excited to write about it, but it didn't come out right at all. I'm really sorry. I've been so busy working on my other stories I haven't really had time for this one. Yea I'm writing three other stories so this is going to be updated slower now. I've also got Driver's Ed for the next two weeks so that's going to make it even slower. Sorry just try and bare with me. Oh boy it just started raining again. It's been raining this whole week! I love the rain though so I'm enjoying it. Here's a random question to anyone who's seen Les Misrables. If you were filming the movie and your cast consisted of all the characters in this story who would you cast as who? Here's my answer. Jean Valjean- Alex, Russell Crow(I forgot his name, it's the soldier guy)- Nicholas Jurntry, Cossette- Pally, Marius- Hiccup, Epionine- Merida, Enjorals- Jack, Fantine- Rapunzel, Goputch(I have no idea how to spell his name. The little boy)- Bounder, Inkeeper(forgot his name too)- Blake, Inkeeper's wife- Dorian, Priest- Simpion, Forman- Liam. Some of those I actually think would fit really well, others I just put in. You don't have to put all those characters in just the ones you want. You don't even have to answer it, I just think it would be cool to know what you think. Thanks to FloralrmaTylee, XxXBlueRose23XxX, bug349, Seororo, jackunzel lover1, Guest, ROTBTD FANGIRL, Megymoo, Clio, Kasha Eliz, 4everETRNL, AlexJohnD, and xNereikax for reviewing. Thanks for reading and please review. EPIONINE IS AWESOME! I FEEL YOUR PAIN! Sorry just felt like saying that. **


	19. Family Ties

**Chapter Nineteen**

Merida-

Merida grudgingly pulled herself out of her bed and stumbled into some shoes. Yawning tiredly she shuffled past the sleeping Gryffindor girls and into the common room. Rapunzel had messaged her from the notebook saying she had found something important and they all needed to come to the stairway 'RIGHT NOW!'

When she reached the stairway Jack was sitting on the ground with his head leaned against the wall and his eyes closed. Hiccup was standing next to him, his dark auburn hair ruffled from sleep, and he was yawning. Rapunzel was bouncing around excitedly.

"Merida," she squealed. "You're _finally_ here."Jack opened his eyes. Sighing he got to his feet and stood next to them.

"So why did you drag us out of bed?" Hiccup asked. He had on brown pajamas and fuzzy slippers. Jack was in blue plaid pajama pants with a white T-shirt. Merida herself was wearing short brown soffies with a green T-shirt and slippers. Rapunzel was still in her uniform, she obviously hadn't been in bed yet. Her blond hair was in the normal braid she put it in ever since it grew.

"I found it!" she exclaimed. They gave each other confused looks. "The room Mary ran into," Rapunzel explained.

"Oh," Merida said slowly, her voice muzzy from fatigue. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Don't you want to see it?" she asked.

"Can't this wait till morning?" Jack asked. "I mean if the 'shadow' is in there again I want to face it when I'm awake," he added before Rapunzel could argue. She sighed.

"Fine. But we have to do it right after classes are over," she said. They nodded. "Goodnight," Rapunzel whirled around and stalked off to the Hufflepuff dormitories. The others glanced at each other sleepily.

"Night," Jack yawned, stumbling away.

"Well, I guess it's goodnight," Hiccup muttered awkwardly.

"Yea, I guess," Merida said. Hiccup shuffled his feet for a moment and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, um goodnight then," he said.

"Goodnight," Merida repeated, her words breaking off in a large yawn. Hiccup grinned and Merida found herself blushing in embarrassment. "Shut-up," she tugged her hair in front of her face to hide the redness in her cheeks. Hiccup chuckled softly then headed for the Ravenclaw dormitories.

After he was gone Merida headed back the way she had come from. "Where have you been?" Dorian asked when Merida returned to the room. Her blond hair was tussled and frizzy and her eyes were half closed like she had just woken up.

"Out," Merida whispered. She kicked off her slippers and flopped into her bed.

"I realized that," Dorian snorted. Merida glanced at her, but didn't give her any clues as to where she had been. "Fine then. Don't tell me," Dorian snapped, turning over in her bed so her back was facing Merida. Sighing Merida collapsed into bed and fell back asleep.

Hiccup-

Hiccup waited impatiently by the stair case for his friends to arrive. After leaving last night he had gotten some more sleep then went to classes. As the day wore on he began to get more and more excited about the room.

It could be loaded with information about the 'shadow' and the master. The 'shadow' might even be there! Hiccup gulped nervously, his excitement fading slightly. He still wasn't sure he was ready to face it yet.

"Hey Hiccup," Rapunzel and Merida rushed towards him. Jack walked up from a different way. They had all returned to their dormitories after classes to gather a few things and now they were meeting to find the room.

"Is every one ready?" Merida checked. They nodded. "Lead on Rapunzel." Rapunzel nodded excitedly, her green eyes wide. She hurried up one of the staircases and they followed her. Just as they reached the middle of it the staircase slowly began to move away from the wall.

"Look out," Hiccup warned as Merida stumbled slightly. He grabbed her arm to help her balance. "You ok?" he asked.

"Of course I'm ok," she snapped. Her blue eyes twinkled with embarrassment and her cheeks were bright red. There was a nervousness hidden behind her anger and embarrassment that was very unlike her. Before Hiccup could dwell on it the stairs reached the other wall.

"Come on you two," Jack smirked. He and Rapunzel were sprinting up the remaining stairs. Merida hurried after them without a second glance at Hiccup. He shrugged and followed them.

"So do you still know how to get there now that the stairs have changed?" Hiccup asked.

"The stairs changing is how I found it," Rapunzel answered. "I was trying to get back to the Hufflepuff dormitories but the stairs kept changing. I got tired of them and just got off. When I went walking down the hallway I got the strange feeling I was being followed so I kept glancing behind me. Since I wasn't looking a tripped over something and fell down. When I stood up I was in the room."

"There must be some kind of lever or something to a trap door and that's what everyone keeps tripping over," Hiccup mused.

"Do you think you'll be able to find the switch again?" Merida asked Rapunzel.

"Yea, I think so. Even if we don't we'll probably trip over it," she added.

"Good one Punzie," Jack chuckled.

"Thanks, now come on," she ushered them forward. Rolling his eyes Hiccup and the others headed back up the stairs. As soon as they got off it started to move again.

"That was good timing," Jack commented. Rapunzel grabbed his hand and dragged him away before he could say anything else. Hiccup laughed and looked at Merida expecting her to share his bemused look. To his surprise she still wasn't making eye contact with him. _What's up with her_? he wondered. Choosing to ignore it he hurried after Jack and Rapunzel's retreating forms.

"Why are you in such a rush? It's not like the room is gonna get up and leave," Jack panted as Rapunzel dragged him along.

"It's a room in a magic building, it _could_ disappear," she pointed out. Jack tried to roll his eyes as Hiccup, but Rapunzel jerked him away, causing his eyes to jerk back to her. Hiccup snorted and ran after them.

Rapunzel lead them up a few more flights of stairs then up a tower that Hiccup didn't even know was there. At the top of the tower was a short hallway. They all stopped at the entrance to the hallway.

"Here we are," Rapunzel said. She started down it and they followed her. Hiccup kept his eyes on the ground, searching for any lever or switch or oddly placed stone that could trigger a trap door.

At the end of the hallway they found a statue of a gargoyle. "I haven't seen any switch," Merida said. Her blue eyes were staring at the gargoyle and Hiccup studied it too. He leaned forward, marveling at the detail etched into its stony face.

He let out a startled cry and fell backwards when it blinked. Two grey eyes closed then opened again and stared sightlessly ahead. The others hurried over.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The gargoyle blinked," Merida replied. _She must have seen it too_, Hiccup thought.

Rapunzel stepped forward and stared at the gargoyle. "I don't remember seeing it when I came up here," she said.

"So are we lost?" Hiccup asked. He brushed off his clothes and looked back at the gargoyle to make sure it wouldn't do anything else.

"No. I remember being here, just not the gargoyle," Rapunzel stated determinedly. Her gaze traveled down and landed on the gargoyle's feet which were sticking out at rather odd angles. "There," she squealed, pointing at its feet.

"What?" Merida asked. She stared wearily at the gargoyle.

"I must have tripped over its feet. The gargoyle must open the door," she said excitedly. Her green eyes twinkled with triumph.

"Well someone trip over it then," Jack said. "I nominate Hiccup," he added. Hiccup glared at him. Jack smirked and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Move over, I'll do it," Merida shoved them out of the way. Rapunzel stepped back and allowed the curly haired ginger to take over. She kicked the gargoyle's feet and shoved its shoulder. At first nothing happened then the gargoyle slowly moved out of the way and revealed the entrance to a room.

"Well done Gryffindor," Jack nodded. Merida smiled her own smirk at Jack then stomped inside the room. Jack and Rapunzel followed her.

"Come on Hiccup," Jack glanced over his shoulder when Hiccup didn't move. Hiccup took a deep breath then followed them.

Jack Frost-

Jack let his gaze travel over the dimly lit room. There were over turned chairs and papers scattered everywhere. One table was torn apart and the parts were thrown around the room. One of the legs was stabbed through a nearby chair. Jack shuttered, imagining someone driving it through his chest.

Broken glass littered the floor. The sun reflected off of the glass making it sparkle like thousands of water droplets in the morning. They crunched under Jack's feet and echoed through the room.

His foot landed on something soft and he glanced down. A tattered and worn piece of parchment was lying underneath him. Jack leaned over and picked it up with one hand. It was completely bare of any writing or pictures.

Jack knitted his eyebrows together in curiosity. There was something more to this paper, but he wasn't sure what. "Hey look. It's Albus Dumbledor," Hiccup's voice brought Jack out of his thoughts. He tucked the parchment into his robes then glanced at the picture Hiccup was pointing to.

A simple golden frame hung on one of the walls. The paint was chipped off in places and it looked like it was about to fall apart. The picture that it held was of an older man with a long white beard. His silver hair cascaded over his shoulders and tangled in his beard. Half-moon spectacles rested on his nose and covered sleeping eyes. Soft wrinkled skin looked pale in the light and the silver-blue robes moved up and down as he breathed.

"He was one of the Headmasters before Nicholas," Hiccup said. "He was here the same time as Harry Potter. Apparently they were very close," his voice was full of awe as he stared up at the sleeping man.

Merida and Rapunzel were the first to look away from the picture. They traveled over the room, occasionally picking up an item and examining it before putting it back down. Jack returned to examining the room.

Something red was sticking up from under a cushion that must have fallen from some long forgotten chair. Getting down on his knees he pulled it out from under the cushion. It was a red feather tipped with gold and orange.

"I wonder who this is," Rapunzel said thoughtfully. Jack glanced up and saw her holding a picture frame.

He picked himself off of the floor and wandered over to her. The feather lay forgotten on the ground. Rapunzel returned the picture frame to its place on a table. It was a wooden frame that was splintered and cracked. The glass over it was shattered and the picture was ripped.

The women in the photo had curly brown hair that fell around her shoulders in a silky waterfall. Her bright blue eyes stared out with a gentle warmness. She waved at Jack and laughed, exposing pearly white teeth. Jack's heart hammered in his chest.

He fumbled through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small picture with torn corners and wrinkled sides. Smiling up at him was the same women from the picture.

"Jack," Rapunzel breathed. Her green gaze traveled from the picture in his hands to the one of the table and back again.

"What's happening?" Merida asked. She and Hiccup made their way to them then froze in silent shock, their eyes fixed on the two pictures.

"This picture was the only thing I had when they found me outside the orphanage," Jack whispered. He flipped it over to reveal the five words written on the back. I love you Jack -Mum "Why is there a picture of my mum in here?" he asked.

Unknown emotions surged through him. They pounded through his veins and filled his heart. Each beat resounded with them. He turned on his friends. Rapunzel's eyes were wide with fear and sympathy. Merida looked stunned, for once unable to find a stinging remark. Hiccup's face was unreadable.

"Why is there a picture of my mum here?" he asked again. His voice was cold and drained of all emotion. They glanced at each other, but once again they didn't answer him.

For a moment they stood in silence, each unsure of what to say. Then two doors on the far side of the room opened up and revealed the thing from his dream. It looked even more like a birdbath in real life.

After an unspoken agreement they moved forward and circled around the thing. It held a pool of silvery liquid that twisted and shimmered like a shoal of fish. Silver lines beckoned them closer and without thinking Jack leaned forward.

Soon all four of them had their head hovering above the strange liquid. Taking a deep breath Jack plunged into the water.

Rapunzel-

Rapunzel felt the rush of water around then there was nothing. Her eyes shot open and she found herself falling back into the room with the odd looking birdbath thing. She landed on her feet in the middle of the room.

Her heart beat slowed down as she calmed herself and looked around. The room was organized and clean unlike the last time she had been in it. All the tables and chairs were put back together and were placed in their rightful spots.

The picture frames of the other Headmasters were bright and shiny with fresh coats of paint. The windows were put back together so the floor was derived of glass. Everything looked well taken care of and cheerful.

Confused she glanced around for her friends. "Jack?" she called out. "Merida, Hiccup?" they were nowhere to be seen. A shadow was hunched over in the corner and Rapunzel approached it cautiously.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Nicholas," the secret entrance behind the gargoyle opened and Professor Starling walked in. She looked the same as always and Rapunzel hurried towards her.

"Professor. I don't know what happened but-," she cut off as Professor Starling walked right _through_ her. Rapunzel gasped and stumbled back, clutching herself.

"Nicholas are you sure about this?" Professor Starling asked the hunched over figure. It stirred and Nicholas Jurntry's face appeared. He looked younger, but much sadder. His eyes were red from crying and he had bags under his eyes.

"Yes," he answered her.

"But the child will be orphaned. He'll have no family, no friends, nobody to rely on. That is no way to grow up," Professor Starling argued.

"I said YES," Nicholas shouted. Professor Starling closed her mouth. "If it wasn't for him Melanie would still be alive. She was supposed to be alive! I couldn't bear to live with that, that monster!" he exclaimed. Rapunzel was getting a sinking feeling in her chest.

"He will attend this school when he turns eleven you know," Professor Starling said quietly.

"Perhaps not. He might be a muggle. Or perhaps he'll get into trouble so I can expel him," Nicholas said. Professor Starling glared at him.

"I can't believe you are doing this. Melanie would be ashamed," she said. Nicholas narrowed his eyes.

"Leave," he ordered. She turned on her heel and started towards the door. "Wait," Nicholas called before she could leave. Professor Starling turned around to face him. He handed her the picture that Jack had. "His name is Jack," he pointed to the writing on the back. Professor Starling took the picture.

"This is your last chance Nicholas. It says right here that Melanie loved him. Do you really want to give him away?" she asked, her voice soft. Nicholas gave her a defeated look. When he answered his voice was sad instead of angry.

"I would, I really would, but I just can't," he shook his head and collapsed in one of the chairs.

"He has her eyes," Professor Starling said before disappearing out the door. Nicholas closed his eyes as silver tears streaked down his cheeks. Rapunzel reached out her hand, wanting to comfort him. Before she could do anything she felt herself being pulled away.

The furniture began to turn into black smoke, next was the room, lastly Nicholas himself disappeared in a black cloud. Rapunzel pulled her head out of the water and took a deep breath.

Hiccup and Merida were on either side of her, their eyes were wide with shock. Jack's hands gripped the side of the bowl and his head was bowed over it. "Jack?" she reached out hesitantly. His head shot up to face her.

"NO!" he shouted. Turning around he ran out of room. Rapunzel stared after him.

**A/N:**

**Ok so that wasn't as good as I thought it would be, but it could have been worse so yeah. Now we finally know who Jack's father is. I bet none of you guessed Nicholas did ya? I can imagine all of you sitting there with your mouth hanging open and your eyes bulging out of your heads, all like 'WHAT?' Hehehe I like choosing the most unlikely things to happen. It keeps it interesting. So what do you think that parchment was? It was in the Harry Potter books and the movies so you should be able to guess it. Also next week I'm gonna be at camp so I'm not going to be updating all next week. **** Anyways, thanks to bug349, Thinking Without Speaking, Seororo, FloralrmaTylee, 4EverETRNL, AlexJohnD, ROTBTD FANGIRL, Slightly Crazy Author, and . .i' for reviewing. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	20. Freedom

**Chapter Twenty(filler)**

Hiccup-

Hiccup was only half listening to the lecture Professor Moor was giving. His mind was still on the events of last night. He was still trying to fully accept the fact that Jack was Nicholas's son. It seemed like such a crazy thought to him. Jack and Nicholas were so different from each other. It almost seemed impossible that they were related.

He sighed and shifted in his chair. Merida glanced at him from where she was sitting next to him. "Thinking about Jack?" she whispered. Hiccup nodded. Merida grabbed her red notebook and jotted something down. Hiccup opened up his own blue one and red what she wrote.

Merida- I still can't believe Jack is his son. I mean they look nothing alike!

Hiccup- I know. That's my thoughts exactly. They don't act alike either.

Merida- There's gotta be some mistake. I mean there are plenty of Jacks in the world.

Hiccup- But Jack had the picture.

Merida- Oh yeah… I just realized that is Jack were to open this he would read everything we just said.

Hiccup- Eraser time!

Hiccup and Merida quickly erased the few sentences they had wrote and returned to their work. Still Hiccup's mind wandered back to Jack and Nicholas. How was Jack feeling? Was he excited he had a father or mad it was Nicholas? Did he want to tell Nicholas he knew or keep it a secret? Did Nicholas even know it was the same Jack?

His mind churned with the questions he longed to ask, but he didn't want to bother Jack or offend him. They had been trying to talk to him all day, but Jack didn't say anything. He just sat there and stared out the window or the teacher if the room had no window.

_I wish I knew how to get him talking again_, Hiccup thought. Suddenly it hit him. He reopened the notebook and grabbed his pencil. Merida gave him a confused look, but grabbed hers as well.

Hiccup- I have an idea!

Merida- For what?

Hiccup- I can't say anything until everyone joins us.

Rapunzel- I'm here now.

Hiccup- What about Jack?

Jack- I'm here.

Merida- Now tell us what this is about Hiccup.

Hiccup- Well, it's been awhile since we went to see Simpion for training and Toothless hasn't been ridden in a while so I was wondering if you guys would want to come and go on joy rides. What with finals coming up the teachers will be cracking down on getting our work done and we won't have much free time so it's now or never!

Rapunzel- Ohhhh I want to go. I love Toothless!

Merida- Me too!

Hiccup- Jack?

Jack- Did you think I wouldn't go? I mean would I really miss out on a chance to break the rules? Hiccup smiled as he read what Jack wrote. It sounded like he was almost back to him old self.

Rapunzel- When are we going?

Hiccup- In four days?

Merida- Sounds good!

Rapunzel- That's fine.

Jack- Sure.

Hiccup- Then it's a date!

*********************************Page break************************************

Hiccup stepped into the clearing with Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel. Toothless wiggled his haunches excitedly and gave them each a lick. Rapunzel and Hiccup laughed loudly. Merida and Jack looked less than pleased.

"Who brought the brooms?" Hiccup asked. Merida and Jack handed over two brooms they had snuck out of the school's supply.

"I call Toothless," Rapunzel said.

"No offense buddy, but I think I'll take a broom," Jack said, looking at both Hiccup and Toothless.

"None taken. What about you Merida?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll fly with Jack," she said, taking back her broomstick. Jack took the other one.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rapunzel asked.

"We're just flying," Hiccup said. He climbed into the saddle on Toothless and held his hand out for Rapunzel. She took it and climbed up behind him. "Hold on," he said. Rapunzel held him in a tight hug as Toothless's wings unfurled and he prepared to take off.

Merida and Jack mounted their broomsticks and kicked off the ground so they were hovering next to them.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked. Merida and Jack nodded. He could feel Rapunzel's head move up and down against his back. He patted Toothless's neck. "Let's go boy." The sudden burst of air as Toothless took off made Rapunzel squeal and Hiccup laugh.

He loved the feel of wind blowing through his hair and the complete freedom that came from flying. In front of him he could see Toothless's tongue hanging out of his mouth. The dragon gave a few more rapid beats with his wings so that they were far above the Dark Forest. The air was clear up here and there was a slight breeze. Straitening his wings, Toothless began to glide on the drafts of air.

Rapunzel lessened her grip on Hiccup now that the ride had smoothed and there wasn't much threat of getting thrown off. He heard her sigh and guessed she was enjoying the beauty of it all.

Suddenly something big and black whizzed by. Toothless grunted and beat his wings slightly to keep them from going forward anymore. Hiccup gasped and turned towards the thing. To his surprise he found jack sitting on his broomstick behind them. He laughed at Hiccup's startled face then whizzed by again.

"Be careful Jack," Rapunzel warned.

"I'll be fine Punzie," he shrugged it off and did a loop through the air. Just then Merida arrived.

"What have we stopped for? I thought we were flying," she said.

"Jack startled us," Hiccup explained. Merida shot Jack a frosty glare. Jack shrugged and gave them a goofy grin. He was almost acting like nothing had ever happened in the office. Hiccup didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Let's keep going," Rapunzel urged. Hiccup nudged Toothless and the dragon continued to soar forward. Jack and Merida flew on either side of him, easily keeping up with them.

Above them the sky had turned a purple-blue color and the first few stars were starting to appear. Hiccup pulled slightly up on the saddle and Toothless started head upward. Merida and Jack glanced at each other before following him.

Rapunzel held on to Hiccup again as Toothless went faster and faster upward. Hiccup leaned forward so his head was directly above Toothless's head. Toothless beat his wings harder and they were rushing towards the stars.

Out of the corner of his eyes we could so Merida and Jack clutching their broomsticks with white hands as they rocketed upward. Their broomsticks were completely vertical and they were doing everything they could to keep from falling off.

Suddenly Toothless stopped beating his wings and for a moment they were just suspended in the air. Time seemed to slow as Hiccup took in the landscape. Above them the dark sky was now filled with twinkling stars. Below the forest was completely dark and almost invisible. In the distance the castle was shining brightly, like a beacon calling them home.

Next they were falling. The shadow of the forest was gradually growing closer and the air was rushing against him, threatening to pull him out of the saddle. At the last moment Toothless beat his wings and lifted them back into the air.

Hiccup felt breathless with exhilaration as they began to soar through the air again. He loved the thrill of riding Toothless. There was nothing better than it.

"Are you crazy? What was that about?" Merida demanded as she and Jack rejoined them. "What if you hadn't stopped in time? You would have plummeted right into the forest and you could have been killed!"

"Relax. I do it all the time with Toothless," Hiccup shrugged. Merida looked furiously at him.

"What about Rapunzel? What is she had fallen off?" she asked.

"Toothless could have caught her. Besides Rapunzel enjoyed it. Didn't ya Rapunzel?" Hiccup glanced behind him. Rapunze was breathless and her braid was in a terrible mess, but her eye were bright with excitement.

"I loved it," she breathed. "Can we do it again?" Hiccup and Jack laughed. Merida did not.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," she groaned.

"Like you haven't taken chances before. Remember our first flying lesson?" Jack said slyly. Merida glared at him.

"Shut-up Jack. You aren't in this conversation," she snapped.

"You're right. Besides Hiccup seems to be taking care of himself. I think that's the first time I've heard him stand up for himself against a girl. Good job buddy," Jack smirked. Hiccup could feel the blush rising in his cheeks and was happy it was dark out.

"Can we just keep flying?" he asked.

"Fine. But don't do anything so stupid again," Merida said.

"Ok, ok," Hiccup nodded. He shared a look with Jack and he nodded. They were going to do it again.

**A/N:**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever and that this chapter is so crappy and short and boring. I've been working on some of my other stories and I've been getting ready for High School which is starting next week! Ahhhh. I also have guests coming over today so I didn't have time to make this any longer. Sorry! There's no excuse for why it's so poorly written. That's just my bad :P I promise the next chapter is wayyyyy better. It's a major fight chapter. Then sadly it's the train ride home. Yep there's only two more chapters for year one. Don't worry though, the story isn't over yet. I've decided to combine years one and two together so we've still got a lot more to happen in this story. Thanks for sticking with it for so long. Now I'd like to thank AlexJohnD, HeyDickGrayson, Rylee88, October-SkySong21, FloralmaTylee, ROTBTD FANGIRL, NatalieHawk, and changeofheart505 for reviewing. I'm really sorry for the disappointing chapter. I'll try to finish year one this week, so keep a lookout! Thanks for reading and please review! **

**P.S. Someone had commented on the notebooks before and they asked how they could tell who was writing what. In my word document I have them using different fonts, but I guess it never carried over to FanFiction so I decided to label them instead. I hope this helps! **


End file.
